Nunca mires hacia atrás
by Eleone
Summary: Anna se ha quedado embarazada... que va a hacer? Primer fic con la aparición de Hana Asakura (el hijo de Yoh y Anna) -Reviews onegai y disculpas por la tardanza otra vez!-
1. Capitulo 01

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 01:** Problemas en el paraíso

por **Eleone**

Los gritos y las felicitaciones reinaban en aquel pequeño restaurante localizado en la Aldea Apache. Todos felicitaban al ganador del Torneo entre Shamanes, el cual se celebraba cada 500 años: Yoh Asakura. Y no solo había conseguido el título de gran honor, sino que había vencido a uno de los shamanes mas poderosos del mundo, Hao Asakura, con la ayuda de sus amigos.

La fiesta había iniciado aquella tarde, invitando a todos los participantes del torneo y amigos cercanos del ganador. Todos se habían presentado, felicitando al nuevo Shaman King... pero había algo que Yoh notó que faltaba... donde estaba su prometida? Sentía que ella era la que debía ser felicitada, y no él. Ella había conseguido que él ganase gracias a sus entrenamientos y su insistencia.

Siguió sin aparecer en el transcurso de la fiesta. Al anochecer, todos se habían ido, excepto los mejores amigos de Yoh, quienes se dedicaron a ayudar a los organizadores del torneo para recoger las cosas.

El joven de cabellos castaños decidió irse antes a dormir, tenía la sensación de que algo extraño le ocurría a su prometida, y eso le preocupaba. Algunos escalones antes de llegar a la segunda planta se encontró con ella, quien le observaba con su rostro sereno y su habitual seriedad.

- Yoh... -susurró antes de tomar un poco de aire y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa- Muchas felicidades por todo...

- G-gracias.

El shaman se sorprendió por las palabras de la rubia... él no merecía esas felicitaciones, pero sonaban de manera tan diferente en los labios de su prometida. Ella desapareció de su vista, dirigiéndose al final del pasillo, donde había una ventana. Al seguirla, Yoh se dio cuenta del efecto que causaba ver a Anna, rodeada por la luz de la luna. Su delgado perfil y su pálida piel resaltaban, junto con sus oscuros ojos y su vestido.

Al observar su rostro, el joven pudo observar como las mejillas de la rubia adquirían un rosado a cada paso que ella daba mientras se acercaba. El shaman pudo sentir como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y empezaba a jugar traviesamente con su cabello. Entonces, notó como el aliento de Anna cada vez mas cerca de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso y nervioso a la vez, que solamente pudo apoyar sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras la rubia le daba cortos besos.

Cuando Yoh empezó a besar a su prometida con más pasión, rodeándola con sus brazos, ella se separó lentamente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esta noche... -empezó a decir agitadamente- me gustaría felicitarte de otra manera.

El joven no entendió hasta que ella le invitó a pasar a su habitación. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que aquella noche no solamente recibiría unos inocentes besos de la rubia.

Los rayos de sol se reflejaron de su cara, haciendo que la joven cerrase los ojos y cambiase de posición. Al abrirlos lentamente se encontró rodeada por los brazos de su prometido. No se sorprendió ni gritó, era lo que ella quería entregarle después de haberse convertido en Shaman King, y no se iba a arrepentir.

Sonrió al observar como los desordenados cabellos de Yoh caían en su rostro. Decidió apartarlos y jugar un poco con ellos. No se dio cuenta que él la observaba hasta que soltó una de sus peculiares sonrisas. Anna se tapó con las sabanas levemente sonrojada, dándose la vuelta.

Yoh se acercó para besar su mejilla y se empezó a vestir.

- Has dormido bien? -preguntó Anna sin atreverse a mirarse... por que de pronto se sentía terriblemente avergonzada?

- Mmm... si!!! Ha sido muy peculiar tu forma de felicitarme.

- Solamente lo hice porque no quería que recibieses un "Felicidades, Yoh" de mi parte.

- Muchas gracias -contestó el shaman acercándose y arrodillándose frente a la itako.

Anna no pudo prever lo que hizo su prometido, se acercó a ella y la besó de forma dulce.

- Espero no haberte hecho daño -continuó el joven de cabellos castaños.

Esto fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a la rubia, mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

- Yoh!! Puedo pasar?? -gritó una voz desde afuera de la habitación.

- Claro! -contestó el joven con su peculiar sonrisa.

- No!!! No entres!!!

- Eh? Por que no quieres que entre, Anna? Si es Manta!

- No ves en que situación estamos? No pienso permitir que Manta me vea medio desnuda y a ti solamente con unos pantalones! -ladró furiosa mientras se tapaba con mas fuerza con la sabana- Que va a pensar de nosotros?

El shaman pensó durante un momento en alguna respuesta, hasta que decidió dirigirse fuera de la habitación atrapando rápidamente su camisa blanca, dejando a su prometida sola. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba para ir a ducharse. Aquella noche Yoh había sido muy amable con ella y se había preocupado en todo momento sobre su estado... Al observarse en el espejo, Anna notó que se sonrojaba al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!???? -gritó un joven de corta estatura y gran cabeza- Que Anna y tu habéis pasado la noche juntos!!!!??

- Shh!! No grites. Anna puede escucharte, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que tu sabes lo que hicimos anoche -interrumpió Yoh observando la puerta preocupado.

- Pero... Yoh... estas seguro de lo que me has contado? No me imagino a Anna... quiero decir... ella es tan... fría!

- Fría?

- Si! Quiero decir, Anna no se preocupa por nadie ni por nada, solo por ella misma. Me extraña que haya querido felicitarte de esa... manera... -explicó Manta algo sonrojado- No se si me entiendes.

- Pues no! -contestó el joven de cabellos castaños con una amplia sonrisa provocando que su amigo cayese al suelo.

- Será mejor que nos dirijamos al comedor para desayunar...

Minutos después, Anna estaba sentada al lado de Yoh como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. De vez en cuando notaba la mano de Yoh en una de sus piernas, y no tenía más remedio que golpearle. Nunca le habían gustado los gestos cariñosos de su prometido y ahora, a pesar de lo ocurrido, tampoco los iba a consentir.

Aquella misma tarde regresaron a la pensión Funbari, donde la itako por fin pudo sentirse tranquila al regresar a su hogar. Después de varios meses, habían regresado todos bien y podrían iniciar una vida... pero no todo resultaría tan sencillo... un extraño presentimiento acechó a la rubia, sintiéndose insegura.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que habían vuelto a Funbari y Anna empezaba a notar que su cuerpo no actuaba con la misma normalidad que siempre. Que le estaba ocurriendo? Empezaba a sentirse enferma y perdía el apetito habitualmente. Fausto había insistido varias veces en hacerle una revisión, pero... no es que no tuviese confianza en el doctor. Quería mantener esto en secreto, sin preocupar a Yoh.

Aquella tarde salió con su pañuelo atado en su rubia cabeza y su bolso, como normalmente hacia todos los días. Antes de llegar a su destino, respiró varias veces intentando calmarse. No iba a ocurrir, no iba a ocurrir, no iba a ocurrir...

- Señorita Kyôyama, me temo que esta embarazada.

Anna sintió como un balde de agua helada cubría todo su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a si misma al recibir la noticia... como pudo haber ocurrido?

- Disculpe mi pregunta... -continuó hablando la doctora mirando a su paciente preocupada- Pero... Usted ha mantenido relaciones con su pareja, verdad? Han tomado las precauciones necesarias?

La rubia negó con tristeza mientras su piel continuaba completamente pálida.

- Como puede ser eso posible? Señorita Kyôyama, usted es muy joven y debería haber sabido que debía hacer en todo momento si su pareja no se sentía preparada!

- Lo se... -contestó débilmente mientras sus manos esta vez cubrían su estomago- Que debo hacer?

- Bueno, hay varias soluciones que podría pensarlas con calma... contésteme a una pregunta, donde están sus padres?

El rostro de Anna se notó enfadado al recibir esa pregunta.

- No tengo.

- Oh! -fue lo único que logró pronunciar la doctora mirando en su agenda con sorpresa.

La itako había decidido ir a una doctora-ginecóloga para ver que le ocurría. En dos meses no había tenido la menstruación, y era algo que le preocupaba enormemente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en una pequeña habitación completamente blanca, donde solamente destacaba una camilla, el escritorio de la doctora, un pequeño mueble y la ventana, en la cual se podía observar el atardecer anaranjado.

- Aquí le doy algunas direcciones en las cuales podrá encontrar ayuda, señorita Kyôyama -comenzó a explicar sacando unas tarjetas la doctora mientras se ponía las gafas mejor-. En esta residencia puede ir en caso de abortar, pero necesita la autorización de un adulto...

Anna la observó asustada y se abrazó mas el vientre de modo de protección.

- Después tiene aquí otra tarjeta donde puede encontrar un centro donde cuidaran a su hijo muy bien.

- Se refiere a un orfanato, no? -preguntó con frialdad la paciente.

- Exacto. Muchas madres como usted han llevado allí a sus bebes y les han dado una educación y un cuidado estupendo.

La rubia observó la sonrisa segura de la doctora... ni hablar, esa solución tampoco le gustaba.

- Y por último, le puedo recomendar este centro, donde acogen a madres solteras y sin trabajo. Tengo un conocido que trabaja aquí, así que si quiere, mañana mismo tendría un lugar aquí.

- Muchas gracias, doctora. Mañana por la mañana me dirigiré a este lugar... muchas gracias por todo.

Anna sintió ganas de llorar en aquel mismo lugar... pero que le estaba ocurriendo? En que estaba pensando? Que locura iba a hacer?

Al regresar hacia su hogar no pudo evitar pensar en el bebé que llevaba en su vientre... apenas había engordado nada y su estomago continuaba igual de liso que siempre. Sonrió al posar su mano y intentar notar algo... iba a tener un hijo de Yoh. Era algo que le enorgullecía y hacía que sintiese una gran felicidad pero... Su maestra y abuela de su prometido no iba a permitir este nacimiento, de eso estaba segura. Por eso debía huir. Por nada del mundo iba a matar o a entregar su bebé.

- Bienvenida a casa, Anna!! -saludó el shaman de cabellos castaños antes de besar los labios de su prometida.

Ésta se sorprendió al contacto cálido, pero después respondió abrazando y jugando con los cabellos de Yoh. Cuando se separaron, la rubia suspiró con tristeza mirando a su prometido... ésta, seguramente, iba a ser la última bienvenida que recibiría Anna de su parte.

- Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Yoh con su característica sonrisa.

- Nada.

- He preparado una cena deliciosa! Espero que esta vez te la comas toda, de acuerdo?

- Sí -contestó la rubia obedeciendo.

Esto fue notado por Yoh, quien la miró desconcertado al ver como su prometida no ordenaba nada aquella noche, ni tan solo una taza de te.

Al sentarse en la mesa, la itako observaba como su prometido empezaba a servirle arroz con su característica sonrisa. Todo lo que él hacía le resultaba tan melancólico. Volvió a observar su vientre... como sería? Sería tan alegre y cariñoso como Yoh? Anna se sonrojó al pensar en esto... O quizás sería tan fría como ella?

Durante toda la noche, el joven shaman notó que su prometida estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y que a pesar de intentar llamar su atención ella continuaría pensando.

- De verdad que no te ocurre nada, Anna? Si quieres podríamos llamar a Fausto...

- No! -negó con rapidez la rubia volviéndose pálida.

- Pero... te pasa algo! Lo se! No actuas como siempre.

Antes de que Yoh pudiese continuar hablando, la itako posó sus dedos en los labios de él con un gesto sensual para hacerle callar.

- No te preocupes, no me ocurre nada. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

El shaman observó algo preocupado como Anna cerraba la puerta con tranquilidad. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el plato de ella... por supuesto, se lo había dejado casi todo.

A la mañana siguiente, una joven de cabellos rubios, con una pequeña maleta y una mirada llena de tristeza, observaba la pensión Funbari. Aquel que fue su hogar dejaba de serlo hoy. Lo perdía todo por un bebé que nacería en algunos meses. Su mano acarició nuevamente su vientre mientras sus pasos se alejaban de aquel lugar... una lágrima rodó por su mejilla aquella mañana.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

La historia de este fic la pensé mientras miraba una telenovela!! *^_^* (mi madre es aficionada a estas cosas) La historia no es exactamente igual, siempre ocurre en estas telenovelas el odio profundo entre los protagonistas y los líos entre parejas y padres. Este fic será más sencillo. Creo que durará unos 5 o 6 capítulos (bueno... quizás mas! Ya sabéis de lo que depende, de los reviews! ^^UU)

Quería comentar una cosa... no se si alguien recuerda la huelga que hicimos yo, Natty y Rally (quien no la recuerda? ^^UU). En fin, quiero pedir disculpas por esto porque la que tuvo la idea fui yo (gracias al consejo de una amiga), es por ello que os pido que si os tenéis que enfadar o insultar, lo hagáis conmigo, porque ellas no tuvieron nada que ver! ^^ Y se que algunas personas pensaran que fue una excusa para no escribir, verdad? Pues no es cierto! Yo he adelantado un poco mis fics y, mirad, he escrito un fic nuevo!! (otro! ^^UU)

Supongo que eso es todo... este fic va dedicado a **Uriko** y a **Juri** (esta ultima es una explotadora!! T.T)!!

Por cierto... el hijo de Yoh y Anna si que existe!! ^-^ Así que este personaje no será invención mía!


	2. Capitulo 02

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 02:** El fruto de aquel amor

por **Eleone**

El sonido de una moto cesó al aparcar delante de una tienda en la que había un cartel en blanco de cerrado. El joven que había detenido la moto, se quitó las gafas y el casco, mostrando su despeinado y brillante tupé al estilo Elvis y una pequeña barba.

Una femenina figura lo observaba desde la segunda planta. Él sacudió la mano en saludo y le hizo signos para que le abriese la puerta.

Minutos después, aquella figura se mostraba como una joven mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros, vestida con una bata negra. Abrió más la puerta para dar paso al motorista, el cual traía un paquete.

- Por suerte ya lo he conseguido, doña Anna! -gritó él para después reír sonoramente.

- Shh! No hagas ruido. Hana todavía está durmiendo.

Pasaron por la tienda, donde habían hermosas figuras y recuerdos tradicionales de Japón. Al final de la tienda, habían unas escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, donde parecían vivir unas personas. Al llegar a la cocina, ella cerró la puerta detrás de él y continuó haciendo té.

- Le ha ocurrido algo malo a Hana, doña Anna?

- Si, dice que tiene pesadillas con monstruos que parecen onis. Me preocupa que haya visto alguno, a pesar del escudo que le hice para que no viese fantasmas. Ryu, tu no le habrás enseñado a Tokagueroh, verdad?

- C-claro que no! Usted me dijo que no debía hacerlo. Ryu con su espada de madera nunca haría algo que la molestase!! Es un hombre de palabra!! -gritó el joven pegándose en el pecho.

- Y dime, sabes algo referente a los Asakuras?

Ryu observó con tristeza a la joven mientras se sentaba y le entregaba una taza de té a él.

- Pues... la última vez que fui, es decir, hace unos días... todos se fueron a Izumo porque... ellos... bueno, don Yoh...

- Ryu, dilo de una vez! -ordenó la ex-itako.

- Don Yoh y la señorita Tamao están comprometidos. En cuanto la señorita Tamao cumpla la mayoría de edad, se casarán.

La rubia parecía tan sorprendida que apenas pudo susurrar "un año". Notó que su estado de ánimo se derrumbaba en su interior y no podía hacer nada por no mostrarlo. Era algo normal... ella ya se había mentalizado que Yoh pronto la olvidaría, aunque llevaba tres años intentando localizarla, pero eso era algo pasajero. Ellos ya no tenían ningún compromiso, a pesar de que... ella... todavía...

- Además -interrumpió Ryu completamente pálido-, la señora Kino sabe todo referente a Hana.

- Como!!?? -preguntó la joven perdiendo los nervios- Te ordené que no les explicases nada sobre mí o Hana!!

- Sí, pero ella me amenazó y no pude hacer nada. No tuve más remedio que explicarle y... Tengo una carta de ella para usted.

Anna leyó la carta mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente. Al terminar de leerla, la arrugó y miró de forma asesina al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Bebió un poco de su té, logrando calmarse y mostrar su habitual seriedad.

- Y? Que dice la carta, doña Anna?

- Quiere que vayamos a Izumo... los dos, yo y Hana. Dice que quiere conocer a su nieto y ver sus poderes espirituales -contestó levemente sonrojada-. Esto no tendría que estar pasando! Hana ahora tiene tres años, es demasiado tarde y... no quiero que se convierta en shaman.

- Me dijo que si no llevaba al pequeño, enviaría a Conchi y Ponchi...

- El zorro y el mapache? No les temo -dijo orgullosamente la ex-itako.

- Pero si Hana los ve...

- Que pasa si Hana los ve? -preguntó un niño pequeños de cabellos rubios y desordenados frotándose los ojos con gesto cansado.

Anna se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al pequeño con una sonrisa. Lo abrazó cariñosamente y lo sentó con ella.

- Buenos días, dormilón!! -gritó Ryu con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días... que pasa con Hana? -insistió el pequeño.

- No ocurre nada, solo que has dormido mucho y estábamos preocupado. Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

- No -negó mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba en el abrazo de su madre hasta quedarse dormido.

- Así que mi antigua maestra quiere conocer a Hana... -murmuró la ex-itako- Es normal, se trata del hijo de su nieto...

- Si, doña Anna. Me pidió que deseaba verlo cuanto antes y que quería pedirle a usted un favor.

- De acuerdo. En una o dos horas nos iremos. Antes iré a preparar unas cosas para mi y para Hana porque seguramente nos quedaremos allí a cenar y a dormir. Tu mientras, encárgate de la tienda y... limpia la cocina y prepara a Hana.

- Como usted ordene, doña Anna!! -gritó el shaman preparándose para todas sus tareas con un delantal.

La rubia salió de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde sacó una pequeña maleta y empezó a ordenar algunas cosas necesarias para el viaje que realizarían. Todo para estar presentable frente a la familia que una vez creyó que podría ser la suya propia.

Negó con la cabeza frente a esos pensamientos, ella ahora ya tenía su propia familia con su pequeño Hana. El hijo, fruto de su amor con Yoh, que nació meses después de su partida de Funbari. Ahora, el pequeño tenía 3 años y Anna notaba que cada vez se parecía a Yoh, excepto por el color de su cabello el cual había heredado de ella.

Anna observó una foto que tenía y que adoraba desde su partida. En ella, estaban todos los amigos de Yoh y él sonriendo... a pesar de que nadie se daba cuenta, ella estaba a su lado y... estaban agarrados de la mano. Seguramente este gesto paso inadvertido para todos los amigos de Yoh, pero para ella no. Siempre que observaba las manos unidas, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y notar el calor de la mano de su prometido... bueno, de su ex-prometido, se corrigió enfadada.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado para iniciar el viaje a Izumo, Anna le puso un casco pequeño a Hana y se puso uno para ella. Ryu preparó la moto y miró unos mapas antes de salir... hasta que algo interrumpió el viaje.

- Hana tiene pipí -chilló el niño con una tierna sonrisa.

Esto provocó la caída inmediata del conductor y varias gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de la rubia.

- Ves a hacer pipí, Hana. Te esperamos aquí.

El pequeño corrió hacia dentro de la tienda. Minutos después, volvía a salir con una inocente sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ahora ya podemos irnos!!!! -gritó Ryu eufórico volviendo a arrancar la moto.

- Hana tiene caca -murmuró el pequeño haciendo sonrojar a su madre y caer nuevamente al motorista.

Después de esta pequeña interrupción, el viaje se hizo relativamente corto. Cada dos o tres horas se detenían para comer o ir al servicio y Ryu se dedicaba a cantar durante el largo camino para entretener al más joven de los viajantes. Hana disfrutaba como nunca del viaje y reía a cada momento. Por otra parte, Anna solamente se limitaba a mirar el paisaje con tristeza... se sentía regresar a uno de los lugares que se había prometido no volver a aparecer. Era como despertar de un sueño, se repetía continuamente.

Llegaron a Izumo cuando el sol se escondía entre las montañas y empezaba a anochecer. Anna se sintió inquieta al observar la enorme puerta de la mansión Asakura... antes no le parecía tan grande.

- Doña Anna, si quiere entro con usted -se ofreció amablemente el shaman.

- No, no hace falta. Tu regresa a Tokyo y encárgate de la tienda. Si ocurre algún problema, llámame al móvil, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo! Confié en Ryu con su espada de madera y su banda! Conseguiremos que los beneficios de la tienda aumenten!!

Al decir esto, volvió a arrancar la moto y se despidió de los dos con una sonrisa.

- Mucha suerte, tío Ryu!! -gritó el pequeño despidiéndose con la mano mientras veía desaparecer la moto.

Durante unos minutos, Anna observaba en silencio la puerta, hasta que notó que Hana empezaba a estirar de su falda impacientemente.

- Mami, mami, por que Hana y mami no entran? Que hacen aquí fuera?

- Espera unos segundos, Hana... Tengo que pensar.

- Pues Hana entra!! A ver si consigues atraparle!!! -gritó el pequeño mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba.

- Espera, Hana!

Al abrir la puerta, Anna no encontró al rubio... parecía haber desaparecido en aquella enorme mansión. Anna mostró una pequeña sonrisa... el pequeño no se perdería en aquel lugar porque ésa era su casa y él pertenecía a ésa familia.

- Te estaba esperando... Anna Kyôyama -murmuró una anciana voz de mujer.

La rubia, al girarse, observó sorprendida a su antigua maestra. Lucía exactamente igual, con una única excepción... sus arrugas habían aumentado, gracias al peso de la edad. Continuaba llevando un bastón y sus oscuras gafas, lo cual significaba que la anciana era ciega.

- Buenas tardes, sensei.

- No hace falta que me llames así, Anna... ya hace muchos años que dejé de ser tu maestra, no es cierto?

- Sí... Y dígame, señora Kino, por que me ha hecho llamar?

- Será mejor que hablemos en algún lugar tranquilo, tomando una taza de té. Éste no es el mejor lugar para tener una conversación.

La ex-itako afirmó y siguió a la anciana, la cual caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a una sala, donde habían dos tazas de te y algunas pastas y dulces.

- Pensé que traerías a tu hijo, querida -dijo Kino con una agradable sonrisa.

- Y así es, pero el pequeño sentía curiosidad por el lugar y lo he perdido. Seguramente debe estar investigando en las habitaciones.

- Que edad tiene?

- Tres años. Dentro de unos meses cumplirá cuatro.

La anciana mostró una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba un largo suspiro.

- Vaya... cuantas cosas habremos perdido de ese niño... no le hemos visto aprender a caminar, ni a hablar, ni a sonreír...

Anna se sintió ofendida por este comentario. Bebió un poco de su té tranquilamente y miró como la sonrisa de Kino se volvía melancólica.

- Hace más de tres años que intento hacerme esta pregunta... y creo que ha llegado el momento de obtener la respuesta por ti... Por que te fuiste?

- Hana... -contestó la rubia ruborizada mientras agachaba su rostro.

- Es hijo tuyo y... de Yoh, verdad?

- Así es. Yo... después del torneo él y yo...

- No hace falta que expliques más. Solo quiero saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- Tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer. Fui a hablar con una doctora y me dijo que podía abortar entre otras opciones. Pensé que usted estaría de acuerdo con esta opción porque Yoh y yo apenas teníamos 15 años y seguramente sería imposible adelantar tanto la boda.

El rostro de la anciana se arrugó más dando a entender que seguramente, si retrocedían en el tiempo, habría actuado de aquella forma tan egoísta.

- Lo lamento -susurró mientras bebía un poco de té-. Te has debido sentir muy sola.

- No... En realidad no. Recuerda a Ryu?

- Sí, aquel shaman del tupé que ayudó a mi nieto en el Torneo. Que ocurre con él?

- Ryu y su banda me han ayudado durante este tiempo. Ellos me han mantenido informada respecto a Yoh y a la familia Asakura.

- Mmm... entonces hice bien amenazándole -murmuró divertida la anciana mientras en el rostro de su antigua alumna aparecían varias gotitas.

- Debe saber que mi intención no era volver aquí. Lo que ahora deseo es que usted vea a mi hijo y nos marchemos para regresar a mi pequeña tienda.

- Según me dijo Ryu, tienes una tienda de antigüedades japonesas, no es cierto, Anna?

- Así es...

- Ya veo. Será un problema para lo que quiero ofrecerte...

- Que quiere decir? -preguntó la joven de forma preocupada.

Kino tosió antes de volver a beber un poco de té.

- Bien debes saber que mi nieto y Tamao se han comprometido -el rostro de Anna se volvió pálido, esas palabras siempre le sorprenderían a pesar de escucharlas de su tranquila y antigua maestra-. Se que Tamao será una buena esposa para Yoh y que ella lo ama con todo su corazón, pero... ella no es buena en el arte del shamanismo. Espero que me ayudes respecto a esto.

- Quiere que entrene a Tamao?

- No exactamente... en honor al título que obtuvó Yoh en ser Shaman King, nuestro apellido ha ganado más prestigio y los shamanes más jóvenes quieren ser nuestros alumnos. Quiero pedirte que entrenes a los nuevos shamanes, eso seguramente incluirá a tu hijo. Él es portador de la sangre de los Asakura y seguramente está capacitado para ser shamán.

Anna estaba aturdida con la proposición que acababa de recibir... que debía hacer? Por que se lo preguntaban ahora, justo cuando había podido abrir su pequeña tienda?

- Señora Kino, tendría que pensarlo durante algunos días...

- De acuerdo, querida. Pero piensa que hay decisiones de las cuales nunca debes arrepentirte.

La rubia entendió perfectamente el mensaje que le había dado su antigua maestra. No se refería a su oferta sobre ser la maestra en el arte del shamanismo, sino en la ruptura de su antiguo compromiso.

- Si me disculpa, estoy cansada y hay muchas cosas que debo pensar.

- Claro, tu habitación es la de siempre, ya sabes donde está.

La ex-itako hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentía confusa y a la vez cansada. Sus pasos eran lentos mientras que su cabello se balanceaba al ritmo del viento.

Al entrar en su habitación, observó maravillada que las cosas no habían cambiado. Todo se mantenía perfectamente ordenado y guardado.

Se arrodilló y colocó todo lo que había traído para ella y para Hana de forma ordenada. Cuando terminó, se estiró en el futón cansada. Y ahora que podía hacer? Debía odiar a la familia Asakura por todo lo ocurrido, pero... eso sería cruel. A pesar de todo, ella los apreciaba... incluso sabía que amaba a un miembro de la familia Asakura. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar que Yoh y Tamao se encontraban en la mansión... no quería encontrarse con ellos... porque sabía que sufriría al verlos y... Sus pensamientos finalizaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!! ^_^ Me está gustando mucho escribirlo (además, he recibido tantos reviews.... muchas gracias, mis queridos lectores). Me han llegado muchos reviews haciéndome preguntas que no me esperaba! ^^U La historia la tengo pensada (mas o menos), pero hay detalles muy importantes en los cual debería haber pensado... uh! Que mal escritora soy, non? -///-U

Y lo diré claramente: Hana es hijo de Yoh y Anna!!! Si queréis saber mas sobre él, tengo una pagina aquí: **kodomo.hanazoku.org**. En realidad es un fanlist de este adorable niño! *^^*

Además de todo esto, tengo una **queja** bastante enorme... y es referente a la famosa **huelga** que hicimos yo y mis hermanas (Rally y Natty). Supongo que muchas personas sabíais que esto era una especie de broma para Bratty, pero hay ciertos lectores (y no digo nombres por respeto) que se tomaron la justicia por su mano y han estado molestándola. Lástima que haya prometido no volver a hacer huelga, porque sino... deberíais estarles agradecidos a estas "amables" personas (nótese la ironía en "amables") por haber actuado de una forma tan horrible y cruel. Advierto una cosa, cualquier persona que haga o diga algo malo de Bratty, nosotras (es decir, yo, Natty y Rally) nos tomaremos también la justicia por nuestra mano. No digo que vayamos a hacer una huelga (que ganas de esto gracias a "estos" personajes no me faltan), pero os aseguro que esto no quedará en el olvido.

En fin, después de todo esto, quiero decir que este mensaje no ha sido comentado con Bratty (así que cuando lea esto, seguramente ella se sorprenderá un poco! ^^U). Así que, lectores/as, no vayáis diciendo que ella nos ha convencido para actuar de esta forma tan vengativa, porque NO es cierto. Me avergüenza pensar que personas así leen mis fics... incluso he estado varios días (en los que podía haber adelantado muchísimo en mis fics) que no he escrito por este motivo.

Er... y después de éste discurso, pasamos a los reviews, no sin antes agradecer a todos los lectores/as que han sido tan comprensivos de perdonar nuestra actitud infantil y nos han agradecido nuestro regreso! Por ellos, vale la pena escribir!! ^o^ Gracias, muchas gracias a vosotros/as! No conseguiría escribir sin vuestros reviews! ^_^

**Reviews**

Matti-chan: Verdad que chi? Hasta a mi me dio pena escribir la última parte del primer capítulo! -_- Pero piensa que yo no soy de esas escritoras que les gusta escribir finales tristes!! Sobre la pregunta que me haces... más adelante la contestaré (aunque en este capítulo se ha contestado un poco, non? ^^U). La verdad es que la idea de que sea hijo de Hao... mmm... antes de que Hao-sama le haga un hijo a Anna, que me lo haga a mi!!! *^_^* (-no me hagas caso, mis hermanas dicen que estoy obsesionada con este personaje! XP).

anna15: Muchas gracias! *^^* Me alegro que te guste! No puedo contestarte si será YohxAnna... pero puedo decirte que soy fan de esta pareja al 100%. Ne, ne! No me des prisa, que también tengo otras cosas por hacer! ^^U Además, he pensado que quizás voy a hacer el fic de más capítulos!! ^o^ Sobre tu pregunta sobre el hijo de Yoh y Anna... si que existe. La página donde puedes encontrar información sobre él, esta arriba (la he puesto en negrita! ^.^)

Natty-chan: Por supuesto que NO fue tu culpa!! ù_ú A ver... yo fui quien comentó la idea y todas estuvimos de acuerdo, non? Así que yo fui quien inició todo esto. Además, todo ya es agua pasada... a quien no le haya gustado la huelga, que se aguante! ^^U No podemos hacer otra cosa, neechan. Ya hemos pedido perdón y solo nos queda esperar la respuesta de los lectores (que pienso que generalmente ha sido positiva excepto en algunos casos...) Me alegro que te guste el fic!! *^o^* Te aseguro que no será como una telenovela, ya que a mi me resultan larguísimas (te puedo asegurar que mi madre lleva mirando una todas las tardes desde hace más de un año... la pobre ya esta cansada de tanto culebrón! ^^UU). Quizás si que habrán engaños amorosos, alguna pelea,... cosas que estoy segura que gustan a los lectores/as! XP En fin, nos vemos por el MSN!! ^.^ Te quero, neechan!!!

serenity-chan: Arigato! *^^* La verdad es que no podría haber hecho eso... imagina que Anna le dice a Yoh "Oye, estoy embarazada y me voy porque tu abuela me hará abortar" (-se que lo he escrito de forma exagerada! ^^U). Tu crees que Yoh la dejaría marchar? Sobre el final... prefiero no adelantar hechos, pero como ya dije más arriba, soy fan del YohxAnna! ^-^ Entonces has visitado mi pagina de "Kodomo", non? Creo que te has unido al fanlist... (no me pidas que recuerde más porque apenas he dormido! XP). Ne, pero según una información de mi hermana Bratty (bueno, solo me da su palabra y me ha enviado algunas imágenes! ^^U), Hana es definitivamente hijo de Yoh y Anna! ^_^ De todas formas, Yoh tendrá problemas respecto al padre de Hana por el nombre... y no cuento más!! ^o^

Marineneko: Por supuesto que continuaré con el fic!! ^o^ Y más, teniendo a un personaje tan maravilloso y divino como Hana!! No se si me habrás escuchado comentar alguna vez pero... quiero un hijo como él!! *_* La verdad es que tienes razón... las novelas siempre tratan de lo mismo! -_- A mi me gustaban dos o tres que vi hace tiempo y tenían un argumento precioso!! ^^ Arigato por tu review!

ei-chan: Gracias y lamento lo de la huelga, pero a mí si que me agrado porque pude tomarme mi tiempo para ir adelantando fics (aunque algunas personas afirman que la hicimos para descansar un poco de ellos... y si fue así, que?). En fin, lamento también decirte que mi otro fic lo adelantaré cuando tenga ganas de escribirlo. Por ahora, prefiero dedicarme a otros y... en todo caso, a empezar con mi nueva vida (que empieza en unos días, cuando inicie nuevamente el instituto).

Rally: Hai!! *^^* Verdad que Hana-chan es adorable, monísimo y encantador?? Quiero un hijo como él!! T_T (se lo robaré a Yoh y a Anna!! :3) Tu review ha sido uno de los que me ha dejado en estado de shock! ^^UU Bueno, ya te lo comenté por el MSN, así que supongo que ya sabes mas o menos lo que pienso. Supongo que Anna actuó así porque no quería tener problemas... Por cierto, tenemos que hablar en el MSN!! _ Con la cantidad de veces que hablamos y me olvido de explicarte eso!!

Jos D: Haaaai!!! Aquí esta la continuación!!! ^.^

hidrazaina: Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capi! *^^* Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo... espero no haber tardado mucho! ^^U

Xris: Hiii!! La verdad es que a mi también me da mucha pena Anna... claro que si esperase un hijo como Hana-chan, las cosas cambiarían!! :3 (-no me hagas caso, solo deseo un hijo como él y mi locura aumenta! ^^U). Tu review también ha sido uno de los que he recordado... muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión. Es admirable que pienses de esta forma, porque varias personas piensan de una forma más egoísta y posesiva! ^^U En fin, supongo que hasta que un lector no se encuentra en el papel de un escritor, no puede llegar a comprender, no crees? De nuevo, muchas gracias y espero que te guste este fic!

HiYoNo: No te preocupes, ya sabes que después de las tristezas, llegan alegrías, non??? ^o^ (claro que quizás en este fic no pasa... o quizás sip... quien sabe? :3). Sobre Hana... más arriba tienes la dirección que te llevará a una de mis páginas y te confirmará su existencia! ^.^

lore-anime: Hai! ^^ Arriba encontrarás la dirección sobre él! Y me alegro mucho que te guste este fic! *^^*

Anna Asakura: Supongo que en este capi he contestado un poco (claro que me hace falta destacar más las respuestas... bueno, ya verás lo que ocurre! :3). Sobre la edad, te explico, aunque en el fic ya esta mas o menos explicado: Cuando Yoh y Anna hacen "eso", tienen 15 años. Actualmente, Hana tiene 3 años (en el fic), lo que significa que han pasado 3 años y los dos son mayores de edad. Pero segun leí, Tamao es un año o dos más pequeña que Yoh y Anna... bueno, en este fic es un año mas pequeña! XP Espero haber contestado a tus preguntas!! ^.^

Anna Kyouyama: Er... Anna deja a Yoh, Yoh... que hace? ^^U Eso no te lo puedo contestar mucho, más adelante lo explicaré mejor, oki? ^_^

Diana_Asakura: Jajaja!! Buena rima!!! *^o^* Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capi!! En el próximo, aparecerá Yoh!!! ^_^

anie: Hola ana-san!! ^_^ Vaya, vaya! Tienes razón, que exigente! XP (es broma!! En realidad, gracias a los reviews me animo más a seguir! Y si la gente me pide que continúe, pues yo feliz!! *^^*) La verdad es que no se si quedará como una telenovela (espero que non), pero intentaré esforzarme todo lo que pueda para que no resulte aburrido.

Sailor Luisa: Gomen, no quería hacerte sentir triste! -_- Claro que seguiré!!! Si tengo lectoras que leen mis fics como tu, estoy dispuesta a escribir hasta el cansancio!! *_* Vaya! Y has conseguido leer todos mis fics? ^^UU Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuídate tu también!! ^.^

Jessica Kyoyama: Claro que existe! ^^ Más información, en mis notas de autora!! Beshitos!! ^.^

dellaneira: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, pero... mira, piensa que este es un fic de varios capítulos (en el primer capítulo dije que tendría 5 o más... creo). No puedo explicar todas las sorpresas que tengo pensadas para este fic porque es demasiado pronto. Así que... no puedo ser más explícita. Lamento no poder cumplir con tu petición. Si quieres, puedes continuar leyendo el fic hasta que lo finalice mas adelante. Hasta el momento, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, escribir y ir aclarando las cosas lentamente.


	3. Capitulo 03

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 03:** Descubriendo algunas cosas

por **Eleone**

La había visto... era ella, de eso estaba seguro. Pero como podía estar allí después de haberla buscado desesperadamente durante tres años. Lo había intentado todo... desde el uso de su propio poder espiritual hasta la ayuda de Lyserg, el cual era actualmente un detective privado muy famoso.

Su físico había cambiado notablemente, convirtiéndose en una joven preciosa, con largos cabellos rubios. Yoh pensó durante un momento que seguramente debía ser un ángel... y lo era. Anna Kyôyama se había convertido en el ángel mas hermoso de la Tierra... si es que aquello no era una ilusión.

Se frotó los ojos y observó con tristeza que la hermosa figura había desaparecido de los pasillos de la mansión Asakura. La buscó con desesperación con la mirada, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte.

Derrotado, se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró una pequeña figura estirada en el futón y escuchando su música con sus cascos anaranjados. Curiosamente, el niño le resultaba muy familiar... sus cabellos desordenados... el color de sus ojos... su forma de sonreír mientras escuchaba. Apartó los mechones del pequeño para observar como él sonreía más ampliamente y le miraba divertido.

- Hola... lamento haberte molestado mientras escuchabas música -susurró Yoh cariñosamente-, pero estás en mi habitación.

- Te gusta Bob? A Hana le gusta mucho, pero mami dice que su música es fea -contestó mientras se quitaba los cascos y se los entregaba.

- Claro! Es mi cantante preferido! Además, tu madre no debe tener buen gusto con la música si no le gusta!

El joven observó como aquel pequeño desconocido reía y se arrascaba inocentemente sus desordenados cabellos. Por que le resultaba tan familiar?

- Perdona, pequeño, pero tu eres algún vecino de por aqui?

- Vecino? -preguntó Hana inocentemente.

- Vives en Izumo?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, moviendo con este gesto sus rubios cabellos.

- Hana vive en Tokyo con mami.

- Así que te llamas Hana y vives en Tokyo... como es tu madre?

- Mmmm... -el pequeño pensó durante unos segundos- Como una mujer! -contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

- Eso no ayuda mucho -murmuró Yoh con muchas gotitas en su cabeza-. Quizás mi abuela sabe quien es tu madre...

El joven de cabellos castaños le ofreció su mano al pequeño y lo guió hasta el comedor, donde estaban cenando Kino y Tamao, y donde habían tres sitios vacíos para él y dos personas más.

- Abuela, sabes quien es este niño? -preguntó Yoh mostrando a Hana, quien se ocultó detrás de él con un gesto tímido.

- Oh!! -exclamó la anciana con sorpresa- Ven aquí, pequeño.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a Kino, no sin antes mirar a Yoh, quien le miraba con una sonrisa y le daba un pequeño empujón. La itako lo rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

- Te encuentras bien, abuela? -preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños preocupado.

- Eres tu... eres tu... -susurró ella mientras besaba sus cabellos.

- Señora Kino, quien es este pequeño? -preguntó Tamao algo extrañada por el recién llegado.

Kino se separó de él con una sonrisa, antes de secar sus lágrimas, y lo observó con orgullo. Estaba admirada por el parecido que tenía el pequeño con su nieto... incluso sus gestos eran idénticos.

- Tu debes ser Hana, verdad? -preguntó la anciana cariñosamente, ignorando las preguntas de Yoh y Tamao- Tienes hambre?

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del lugar de Yoh.

- Donde esta mami? -preguntó el rubio observando el lugar vacío.

- Ella esta durmiendo. Esta noche si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo.

Hana negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se abrazó a Yoh caprichosamente.

- Me temo que Hana quiere dormir conmigo -murmuró el joven con varias gotitas.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Tamao, la anciana suspiró conmovida y los observó con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Hana puede dormir esta noche con Yoh -terminó de decir mientras Tamao observaba al pequeño con curiosidad, desde el primer momento, se había dado cuenta de quien era... lamentablemente?

Aquella noche, Yoh se encargó de cuidar de Hana. Eso quería decir, que el joven debía vigilar los movimientos del pequeño: por ejemplo, comer, bañarse y dormir antes de las diez. A pesar de que el shaman era una persona a la cual no le gustaba tener obligaciones, disfrutó mucho cuidando del pequeño y hablando con él.

Después de haberse lavado, los dos se introdujeron en las calientes aguas de la bañera, la cual no se podía comparar con los baños termales que habían en Funbari.

- Hana, cuéntame, como es tu madre?

- Hana te lo ha dicho, tío Yoh... es una mujer -murmuró el pequeño haciéndose el interesante con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, ya se. Pero quiero saber como es.

- Mm... tiene el color del cabello igual que Hana.

- Bueno, al menos es un avance -murmuró el joven cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

- Tío Yoh! Tío Yoh! Hana quiere saber quien eran esas mujeres!

- La mayor es Kino Asakura, mi abuela.

- Asa-ku-ra? -preguntó extrañado el pequeño.

- Sí. Y la mujer del cabello rosa es Tamao Tamamura, es mi... nueva prometida...

- Hana cree que tío Yoh está triste.

El joven rió al observar que aquel niño no solamente era curioso, sino que era muy inteligente y observador.

- Tío Yoh -continuó el pequeño-. Que significa prometida?

Esta pregunta hizo tropezar al shaman de cabellos castaños y caer al suelo. Al levantarse, empezó a reír a carcajadas, como en mucho tiempo no había hecho.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Hana... quiere dormir con mami...

- Estas seguro? -preguntó el joven asustado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con Anna, había aprendido que no debía entrar en habitaciones habitadas por mujeres.

- Puedo dormir con tío Yoh?

Hana se miró graciosamente con una camisa de Yoh. En el centro, había una peculiar hoja de color verde y las mangas prácticamente ocultaban sus dedos, igual que sus pies. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre el futón mientras reía inocentemente.

- Quiero ser como tío Yoh!!! -gritaba.

- Shh! Cálmate! -le hizo callar el joven también con una sonrisa- Vas a despertar a todo el mundo y, si ocurre eso, no podrás dormir conmigo. Tendrás que dormir solo en una habitación.

El pequeño se quedó estático sobre el futón que había puesto el shaman al lado del suyo y observó curioso como él tenía heridas en la espalda. Hana no pudo evitar rozarlas con cuidado.

- Duele?

- No, son cicatrices... las cicatrices quedan marcadas, pero no duelen.

- Mami... dice que tiene una cicatriz en el corazón...

El joven lo observó con tristeza... su madre debía ser una persona a la cual la vida había castigado cruelmente.

- Hana no entiende, pero eso significa que le han hecho heridas como esta? -preguntó el pequeño señalando las heridas de su nuevo tío.

- Eh... más o menos...

- Entonces Hana también tiene una herida... porque no tiene papi...

- Estas triste por eso, Hana? -preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños acariciando los cabellos del rubio.

- No, porque tengo a mami y a mis tíos.

- Así que acostumbras a adoptar a las personas como tu familia, no?

Hana afirmó con una sonrisa mientras Yoh se introdujo tranquilamente en su futón. El pequeño también se introdujo en el futón de él y se abrazó al shaman.

- Hana, no hace falta que duermas conmigo. Te he puesto un futón para que duermas ahí.

- Hana quiere dormir con tío Yoh para que le proteja del monstruo... -murmuró el pequeño antes de dormirse.

El joven suspiró con una sonrisa, echándose a un lado para dejar mas espacio a su nuevo amigo. Durante unos segundos lo observó detenidamente... llegando a la conclusión de que aquel pequeño debía ser de alguien muy cercano a él. La pregunta era, por que le resultaba tan familiar? Se quedó profundamente dormido cuando intentaba contestar a estas preguntas...

Anna notó que su cabeza iba a estallar al despertase. Había tenido varios sueños muy extraños... y, sobretodo, cursis. Había soñado con él... Yoh Asakura. Por que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, soñaba con que regresaría con ella? Acaso ahora sentía la necesidad de separar a Yoh y a Tamao? Notaba que los volvería a ver tarde o temprano, pero no sabía que debía hacer o actuar... debía felicitarles con una de sus mejores sonrisas? Anna se golpeó la cabeza... por que debía sonreír? A ellos nunca les dedicaría una sonrisa. En ese momento se sentía ofendida y quizás... humillada? Sabía lo que Tamao sentía por Yoh pero... no esperaba aquel golpe.

Antes de dirigirse al comedor, decidió ducharse y ponerse su vestido largo y negro. Aquélla ducha le había servido para aclarar sus ideas y ver de manera diferente las cosas.

Al entrar en el comedor, se encontró con Tamao preparando el desayuno. No se sorprendió, y si fue así, no lo demostró. Al contrario de lo que había hecho ella, la pelirosada la observó con sorpresa y asustada.

- Señorita Anna, que hace usted aquí? -preguntó mientras abrazaba la bandeja con la que había traído algunas cosas desde la cocina.

La rubia la observó detalladamente... Tamao se había convertido en una hermosa joven pelirosada, su cuerpo se había desarrollado elegantemente y su cabello se mantenía corto, o quizás un poco más largo, por los hombros. Anna notó enseguida que intentaba parecerse lo más posible en ella... Que tontería, se dijo a si misma.

- Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Kino Asakura -dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a tomar una taza de té-. No te preocupes, no he venido a estropear tu compromiso con Yoh Asakura.

- C-como sabe eso?

- No voy a contestar a eso. Confórmate con saber que no voy a estropear tu sueño, no he venido a robarte el prometido.

La pelirosada notó que sus mejillas se teñían de color rosado y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Entonces, para que ha venido? -preguntó temblorosa.

- No es asunto tuyo -contestó con una sonrisa cínica mientras la observaba como si ella fuese un ser superior y Tamao una simple hormiga-. Dime, Tamao, si yo ahora te robase a Yoh... sabrías como se siente cuando te roban a una persona querida, verdad?

- Por favor, señorita Anna... no lo haga... yo amo al joven Yoh... daría mi vida por él... lo amo tanto! -sollozó Tamamura mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en él. Fue Kino quien me citó para verla, no Yoh.

- Pero yo pensaba que el joven Yoh...

- Eso no importa -interrumpió la rubia entregando un pañuelo a Tamao.

La pelirosada lo aceptó temblorosamente, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se dedicó a preparar lo que quedaba del desayuno.

Yoh se despertó asustado al notar que alguien apretaba fuertemente su brazo. Al frotar los ojos, se encontró con el pequeño Hana, que se abrazaba a él asustado y completamente pálido. De pronto, empezó a tiritar y a gritar asustado.

- Hana! Hana!! -gritó el joven intentando despertarlo.

Finalmente, el rubio se despertó, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor con sorpresa y seriedad... todo había sido un sueño?

- Estas bien? -continuó Yoh.

- Hana cree que... ha sido un monstruo... mami dice que es un sueño, pero Hana esta seguro de que no era un... sueño.

El pequeño abrazó al shaman intentando evitar llorar.

- Tío Yoh protegerá a Hana de ese monstruo?

- Claro... -susurró el joven de cabellos castaños devolviendole el abrazo- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, Hana. Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, Hana está bien, tío Yoh. Pero Hana quiere ver a mami.

- Entonces te ayudaré a buscarla después de desayunar.

Los dos se mostraron una sonrisa muy familiar para ambos, aunque ninguno prefirió comentar nada hasta el momento. Yoh se cambió de ropa y le dio una nueva camisa a su pequeño amigo.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigieron al comedor, donde seguramente les estaría esperando el desayuno. Entraron, y Yoh se percató que el pequeño corrió hacia dentro con rapidez.

- Mami!!!

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió, ya no hacía falta buscar la madre de Hana. Él también entró, encontrándose con la espalda de una mujer rubia que le resultaba muy conocida.

- Buenos días, cariño. Has dormido bien? Tienes hambre?

El pequeño afirmó, abrazado a su madre.

Anna se puso de pie, encontrándose frente a frente con Yoh. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio. El momento que tanto temía la rubia había llegado, y ahora lo único que notaba era que se quedaba sin respiración...

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Jojojo!! Que mala soy!!! Y ahora mis queridos lectores van a querer matarme por haber cortado aquí el tercer capítulo!! *^^* Si es que soy mala, verdad?? A decir verdad, me extraña mucho haber subido tan pronto los capítulos... normalmente tardo mucho mas, verdad? ^^UU

Quiero comentar varias cosas en este apartado (que para algo son mis notas, non? XP).

Para empezar, mis otros fics. Los escribiré cuando pueda! De verdad que se que muchos esperáis los capítulos de Princesa (y... er... bueno, me habéis pedido solo de ese fic! ^^U), llevo escrito un pedazo, así que quizás para dentro de unos días, o quizás hoy, ya este online. Pero tened un poco de paciencia!!!! Tengo una vida personal, paginas y pronto empezare el instituto (lo cual significa que estoy muy ocupada arreglando la cosas que necesito! -_-U). Así que... paciencia, onegai!!! T_T

Otra cosa que quiero comentar... tened **respeto** hacia los personajes! Se que muchos no soportareis a Tamao, pero a mi me gusta mucho este personaje! Me avergüenza muchísimo leer reviews que digan que desean su muerte. Pues seguid soñando, NO pienso matarla. En este fic no pienso matar a nadie, así que no me pidáis mas muertes ni cosas así respecto a Tamao! Si la odiáis, no es culpa mía. Yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a ella porque no soy la creadora de Shaman King (pero si soy la propietaria de Hao-sama!!! *o*). Advierto: El próximo review que encuentre que sea de esta clase, lo borraré sin compasión. Otra cosa es que me digáis: Ojalá no vaya bien el compromiso de Yoh y Tamao. Es algo muy distinto!! No recurrís a palabras que suenan mal.

Se que soy muy caprichosa en este tema, pero no me gusta recibir reviews que insulten a personajes que me gustan! -_- Y Tamao me gusta mucho! Y Kino también me gusta mucho (además, ella adquirirá un papel muy importante para la unión de Yoh y Anna... así que en vez de insultarla, agradecerle su existencia! ù.ú).

En fin, solo me queda agradecer los reviews!! *^^* Me encanta volver del trabajo y encontrarme tantos e-mails con vuestros reviews. Además, mi fanlist sobre **Hana Asakura** ha adquirido mas miembros!! Muchas gracias a todos!! ^.^

**Reviews**

hidrazaina: La verdad es que me habría gustado escribir un fic como el que tu creías que iba a pasar... pero no se porque, tenía pensada en mi cabeza la imagen de Anna soltera y con su hijo. Así que quizás por eso en el fic ocurrirán cosas inesperadas! ^^ Er... yo nunca he dicho que sería un YohxAnna... bueno, quizás sip. Pero antes de ser un YohxAnna tienen que ocurrir muchas cosas... espero no morir asesinada por lo que tengo pensado!! ^^UU Ah! Yo también tengo los scans de Funbari no Uta! Tengo los 6 primeros y los 4 últimos!! *__* Me encanta Hana-chan!! Es tan adorable el nene!!! Por ahora yo no he encontrado los scans en ingles o español, pero si los encuentro, ya te diré algo!! ^_^ (por cierto, me he dado cuenta que me has dejado tres reviews iguales... te borro dos, ne?)

Rally: Hi imotochan!!!! *^___^* Arigato!!! Er... ahora te enteras que soy escritora? (una pésima, por cierto... er... no le digas esto a Natty, oki? ^^U Ella me hizo prometer que no me haría auto-críticas así!) Ah! No!! Hana es mío!! Si alguien debe tener un hijo como él soy yo!!!!!!!! Me lo pedí antes!!! Donde puede estar Hao-sama en estos momentos??? Lo necesito para tenerlo! XP (aunque ya se que Yoh es el padre... pero puedo vivir con la esperanza de que Hao pueda crear un niño así, non?? :3) Pues cree que en la nota para "ciertas personas" me he quedado con las ganas de insultar... -_- Pero, como he dicho siempre, mi condición de webmistress y escritora no me permite algunas cosas por respeto.

mer1: Hola!!!! Me alegro que te guste el fic!! ^_^ Aquí contesto más o menos a tu pregunta (y seguramente desearás matarme por haber cortado en un momento tan importante! XP). Er... sobre el YohxAnna.... quizás acaban juntos, pero como ya he dicho, aún falta mucho para eso (o quizás non... quien sabe? ^.^)

Marineneko: No sabía que habías visitado el fanlist del maravilloso y divino Hana! o.o Ne, pero para apuntarte a él, no hace falta que tengas una pagina. En las reglas ya pone que no importa si no tienes página (claro que si la tienes, debes poner el código! ^^U). Jajaja!! Tu hermano cree eso de Hana-chan? *^^* Si es que es clavado a su padre!!! Pues te sorprenderá más ver el papel de "madre protectora" en Anna, porque sera toda una madraza!! Sobre el compromiso de Yoh y Tamao... no creas que a mi me hace mucha ilusión. Puede que me caiga bien Tamao, pero no me gusta nada, nada, nada, la pareja que hace con Yoh! -_-

Anna Asakura: Er... no puedo contestar tu pregunta sobre el compromiso... mas adelante la explico! ^^UU Y que crees que pensé yo respecto al nombre de Hana? A mi dominio (no se si sabes que tengo paginas) lo llamo así cariñosamente (Hanazoku.org - Hana.org), por eso me sorprendió muchísimo más! De todas formas, puedo asegurarte que Hana se llama así, a pesar de que su nombre sea algo... femenino? ^^U En fin, aquí tienes el encuentro entre Yoh y Hana!! Y se hacen amigos... que peligro!! ^o^UUU

Matti-chan: Una noche con Hao-sama... *___* Sería... maravilloso!! Claro que como tu dices, Yoh tampoco esta nada mal!! *^^* Pero de todas maneras, me gusta más Hao-sama! Sobre el fic... todavía no puedo contestarte a eso, pero ten asegurado que mi pareja preferida es YohxAnna! ^-^ A mi tampoco me gusta mucho que Tamao este con Yoh... mas bien, no me gusta nada que estén juntos! ^^U Sobre scans... envíame un e-mail y te envío los que yo tengo!! ^o^ Aquí tienes un avance sobre el encuentro entre Yoh y Anna!! Ne, pero yo no he visto el encuentro entre Kenshin y Kaoru en el manga! T.T En que tomo aparece esto? Yo quero verlo!!! *_*

Keiko5: Hola!! No te preocupes por no haberme podido dejar antes un review! ^^ Además, a veces yo también tengo problemas con el ordenador... De todas maneras, espero que tu ordenador ya este solucionado y puedas visitar paginas!! Verdad que Hana es adorable?? *^^* Quiero un hijo como él!!! Sobre el compromiso de Yoh y Tamao... er... no puedo comentarte nada respecto a eso!! ^^U Por cierto, ten un poco de paciencia con el fic de Princesa! T.T Se que me dijiste que era uno de los que te gustaban más... intentaré publicarlo lo antes posible, te lo prometo!! A ver si algún día hablamos por el MSN!! ^o^ Y el gatito me encantó!! *_*

Xris: Hola!! Verdad que chi?? ^_^ Y en este capítulo tienes el encuentro entre Yoh y Hana!! No ha ocurrido lo que todo el mundo pensaba! XP Si es que soy mala con mis lectores... pero ten por seguro que varias sorpresas deben ocurrir (no ahora, pero tarde o temprano chi!). Me alegro que te guste mucho mi fic!!! Muchas gracias por leerlo!!!

Diana_Asakura: Diana-san... cálmate! ^^UU Piensa que queda mucho fic por delante y que pueden cambiar las cosas radicalmente... Gracias por tu cumplido! *^^* Me alegro que te gusten mis fics!!! Er... intentaré mantener a la pelirosada lejos de Yoh... por su seguridad (y por la mía! No se que ocurrirá si hago que se den un beso pequeñito! ^^U).

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Hola!! ^_^ Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic!! Mejor que una telenovela?? o.o Eso si que es un verdadero cumplido, teniendo en cuenta que me inspiro (mas o menos) en una telenovela. Bueno, me inspiro en varias telenovelas y en un libro romántico de mi madre! *^^* Hana es míoooooooooo!! (- soy una posesiva, loca y enamorada de un niño pequeño? XP) Gracias por felicitarme y leer mi fic!!

Romy: Muchísimas gracias!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic!! *^_^* Y no te preocupes por el final... ya todos saben que acaba en YohxAnna... además, a mi tampoco me gusta nada la pareja YohxTamao! -_- Nos vemos!!

Juri: Hola Juri!!!!!!!!! ^O^ Verdad que Hana-chan es adorable, hermoso y divino? Es mío, mío, mío!! Igual que Hao-sama!! Los dos son míos!!! *^_^* Ni se te ocurra robarme a Hana-chan si tengo un hijo así... conocerás mi furia como lo hagas!! o (es broma, es broma! ^^U) No te preocupes, yo se que tuviste problemas, así que tranquila. Además, ya se que piensas respecto al fic porque varias veces te he comentado lo que voy a hacer! ^^U Mira ahora quien se comporta como una explotadora!! Que cruel!! No tienes compasión de mi!! Además, todavía estoy esperando la continuación de "La boda de mi mejor amigo" (cof. cof. momento piscina!! *^^*)

urara: Urara-san... a ver si controlas un poco más tus palabras, de acuerdo? Y aprende a usar un vocabulario que respecte a los personajes, porque no todo el mundo odia a los personajes que tu odias.

Sir Badallor: Me alegro que te guste el fic! *^^* La página que di es solamente un fanlist del personaje (no se si a la gente le gustara verla, porque no hay mucha información sobre Hana! ^^UU). No he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, verdad? ^_^

rina_kyouyama: Hola! Muchas gracias!!! Aquí tienes la continuación!! ^.^

lariana: Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic! ^_^ Er... la verdad es que no soy muy buena enviando e-mails, si quieres envíame un e-mail a mi (es que me da mucha vergüenza escribir yo primero los e-mails! -_-). Por cierto, he recibido tu petición para Desire y en una semana estará tu lay. Nos vemos!! ^.^


	4. Capitulo 04

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 04:** El juego melancólico

por **Eleone**

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio tan pesado que se podía cortar... ninguno dijo nada, hasta que una pequeña risa interrumpió la sorprendida mirada de los jóvenes.

- Tío Yoh, esta es la mami de Hana -dijo el pequeño abrazado una de las piernas de su madre.

El joven de cabellos castaños se arrascó un poco la cabeza intentando disimular su sorpresa. Se arrodilló para desordenar los cabellos de su pequeño amigo, para después observar a Anna con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Anna.

- Buenos días... Yoh... -contestó la ex-itako evitando la mirada de él.

- Mami! Mami!! Hana ha dormido con tío Yoh!! -gritó el rubio acercándose al shaman.

- Y has dormido bien? - preguntó Anna arrodillándose y mirando tiernamente a su hijo- No has soñado con el monstruo?

- No, tío Yoh prometió proteger a Hana del horrible monstruo.

- Monstruo? -preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños- De que monstruo habla exactamente Hana, Anna? Creí que era una especie de amenaza para que se portase bien.

- No es nada -contestó la rubia secamente tomando de la mano a su hijo y llevándoselo.

El joven observó como los dos caminaban tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Asakura. Mostró una sonrisa melancólica al observar como Anna sonreía al pequeño... por que a él nunca le había sonreído de esa manera? Por que siempre se había mostrado fría? Y por que, a pesar de todo, notaba que no podía sentir celos? Había pasado solamente algunas horas con el pequeño, notaba que sentía un gran aprecio hacia él y deseaba cumplir su promesa respecto a la protección contra el monstruo. Pero algo en él continuaba igual... o quizás no. Por que se sentía tan confuso al ver a Anna? Es que acaso no la había olvidado? Todas estas preguntas se revolvían en la cabeza del shaman, preocupándolo enormemente...

- Joven Yoh, se encuentra bien? -preguntó la dulce vocecita de Tamao.

- Mmm? Sí... -contestó el shaman sin dejar de observar el pasillo, por donde se habían ido Anna y Hana- Tu sabías que Anna estaba aquí?

- P-pues... esta mañana la he visto aquí y... sospecho que tiene alguna relación con el joven Hana y...

- Gracias -interrumpió Yoh sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

La pelirosada observó como su prometido se alejaba. Lo observó con tristeza al notar como su actitud despreocupada cambiaba al saber que Anna estaba allí. Tamao se sintió decepcionada consigo misma al pensar que si hubiese sido unos meses mayor, seguramente ahora sería la orgullosa esposa del Shaman King, Yoh Asakura.

El joven de cabellos castaños empezó a abrir las puertas corredizas lentamente, esperando poder encontrar en su interior a Anna y Hana. Cuando encontró la habitación donde se hospedaban (dándose cuenta de lo tonto que era al no mirar en la habitación que un día fue de la ex-itako), Hana corrió a abrazarle con una gran sonrisa.

- Tío Yoh, tío Yoh, Hana quiere saber si se puede quedar con la camisa de tío Yoh!!!

El shaman observó como el pequeño le mostraba la camisa que había usado para dormir.

- Claro...

- Mami! Mami!!! Tío Yoh le regala a Hana su camisa!!!

Anna observó con indiferencia la camisa y la guardó en uno de los cajones del mueble. Miró de reojo como Yoh y Hana hablaban alegremente... como podían ser tan parecidos? Suspiró con resignación... no tenía mas remedio que aceptarlo... adoraba el parecido que había entre ellos.

- Hana, ves al comedor. Pronto estará el desayuno -ordenó la itako.

- Síííí!!!! -gritó energéticamente el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

La ex-itako se encontraba mirando la ventana, esperando alguna respuesta de Yoh, quien la observaba con su típica sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Finalmente, el silencio empezó a hacerse más pesado en aquella habitación y Anna no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo. Durante aquellos tres años, no solamente ella había cambiado... el joven continuaba con su misma sonrisa agradable y llevaba sus inseparables cascos naranjas. Su cabello... Anna adoraba tocarlo. Se sonrojó al pensar en los momentos en los que había estado acariciándolo. Su físico también había cambiado, ahora era musculoso y delgado, y por suerte (o no) no llevaba la camisa desabrochada.

- Quieres algo? -preguntó la rubia con tono gélido.

- En realidad... hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte, que no se por donde empezar.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Tamao seguramente ya habrá terminado de preparar el desayuno.

- De acuerdo -suspiró Yoh mientras pensaba en sus preguntas-. Quien es Hana?

- Mi hijo.

- Y... el padre?

- No es asunto tuyo -contestó con rudeza.

- Mmm... y que edad tiene?

- 3 años, pronto cumplirá 4.

- Y... estás segura que es tu hijo?

Las cejas de la rubia se elevaron, arrugando su frente y así dar un aspecto de indignación hacia la pregunta.

- Perdón... esta pregunta fue estúpida. No hace falta que contestes. Pero... quien es el padre?

- Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo. Para que necesitas saberlo?

- Me preguntaba... si quizás era hijo de Hao.

- Hao? -preguntó extrañada la ex-itako.

- Es que el nombre de Hana se parece a la unión del nombre de mi hermano y el tuyo.

En la cabeza de la rubia aparecieron miles de gotitas mientras pensaba en la conclusión que le había dicho Yoh. Como podía pensar en algo así? Es que no se daba cuenta de quien era con solo mirarle?

- Y bien? -insistió el shaman- Es hijo de Hao?

- Quizás...

- Anna!! Esa respuesta no se vale! -se quejó Yoh- Además... aquella noche me dijiste que me darías...

- Debo repetirte que no es asunto tuyo?

- Pero...

- Me voy a desayunar.

Al abrir la puerta, la rubia notó que alguien le tomaba del brazo y la empujaba hacia el interior de la habitación. Sus ojos observaron con sorpresa a Yoh, quien la miraba de forma suplicante y seria.

- Necesito saberlo -insistió el joven mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su antigua prometida.

La rubia notó que si todo continuaba así, no podría resistirse... así que optó por usar medidas drásticas...

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la habitación, mostrando al joven de cabellos castaños con cascadas en sus ojos y la marca rojiza de la mano de Anna sentado en el suelo.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, Yoh Asakura. Entre nosotros ahora no hay nada... "Excepto un hijo" -esto último lo pensó la ex-itako mientras cerraba sus ojos y salía de la habitación intentando mostrarse enfadada.

Cuando el shaman se recuperó del shock de haber recibido una fuerte cachetada, sonrió con melancolía y se levantó. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados.

Kino observaba maravillada a Hana, quien estaba abrazado a su madre. Tamao también la observaba, pero su preocupada mirada se dirigió a Yoh, quien se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando demasiado rato a Anna.

- Hana tiene hambre, mami!!! -gritó el pequeño mientras empezaba a reir.

- Espera un momento, ahora termino de mezclarte el arroz con la salsa.

- Hana sigue con hambre! Cuanto le queda a mami?

- Ya está... aquí tienes!-contestó la rubia mientras le entregaba el tazón al pequeño y le besaba en la frente.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron al observar la actitud cariñosa de la ex-itako. Incluso Kino, quien conocía a la perfección a su antigua alumna, se sorprendía por aquella actitud... le sorprendió tanto que empezó a toser. Tamao se acercó a ella de forma sumisa y empezó a golpear con delicadeza la espalda de la anciana.

- Gracias, querida -le dijo mientras alzaba una mano para que regresase a su asiento- Y dime, Anna, como es exactamente tu tienda?

- Es pequeña, por ahora vendemos productos antiguos que nos venden familias que desean obtener algún beneficio con objetos que guardan desde hace años.

- Si quieres, podría entregarte algunos objetos de la familia Asakura, para que puedas venderlos -ofreció la anciana con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, señora Kino, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta.

- Por que no? -interrumpió el shaman de cabellos castaños.

La rubia miró con frialdad a Yoh mientras éste intentaba no asustarse.

- Por que no.

- Lo importante es que las cosas te vayan bien, querida... por que van bien, verdad? Si tienes algún problema, ya sea económico o con Hana, sabes que puedes contar con la familia Asakura. Eres parte de nuestra familia.

- Muchas gracias, señora Kino. Pero en cuanto le de una respuesta me gustaría volver a mi pequeña tienda, todavía tengo muchas cosas por solucionar.

- Ya le has propuesto que sea maestra, abuela? -preguntó el shaman de cabellos castaños.

- Mami... maestra?

- Sí, y te podrías quedar aquí, Hana! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa sin notar la mirada asesina de la rubia.

- En serio? Hana quiere quedarse con tío Yoh!

- Todavía no he pensado en mi respuesta, pero seguramente no aceptaré.

El pequeño miró con ojos llorosos a su madre, mientras que en la cabeza de la rubia aparecían varias gotitas nuevamente... empezaba a sentirse derrotada ante la mirada triste de su hijo.

- Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, querida. De todas formas, siempre podrías encargarte desde aquí de la tienda. Ryu y su banda están en Tokyo y podrán cuidarla, no es cierto? -dijo la anciana de forma astuta.

- Sí... pero... no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para que Hana viva.

- Por que? Estará con su familia.

- Es cierto -continuó Yoh con una agradable sonrisa-. A pesar de ser el hijo de Hao, Hana forma parte de la familia Asakura.

Kino y Tamao miraron sorprendidas al joven de cabellos desordenados... hijo de Hao? Después dirigieron su mirada a Anna, quien tenía una mano en su frente y negaba con un suspiro silencioso.

- Hijo de Hao? Hana es hijo de mami Anna!! -se quejó el pequeño abrazando a su madre algo asustado.

- Claro que si, cariño. No les hagas caso, tu eres mi bebé.

- Mami!! Hana ya no es ningún bebé! Cuando Hana sea mayor, protegerá a mami!

- De acuerdo... -contestó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le daba una naranja a su hijo.

Kino los observó con una sonrisa... Anna había cambiado tanto, incluso la madurez que había ganado cuando tenía 13 años era notoria a su edad.

- Por cierto, querida Anna... tu ahora tienes 18 años, verdad?

- Si, señora Kino. Por que me pregunta eso?

- Es que... si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado de forma tan... drástica, quizás ahora ya estarías casada con mi nieto -murmuró la anciana observando las reacciones de los integrantes de la mesa.

Anna, por su parte, abrió los ojos enormemente y intentó disimular su sorpresa tomando un poco de té. Yoh tosió completamente sonrojado mientras se golpeaba el pecho. Tamao también estaba sorprendida, pero observaba a la anciana con tristeza por la clara indirecta. La rubia se dio cuenta de la actitud de Tamao, y intentó disimular las intenciones de aquellas palabras.

- Cierto, pero eso no ocurrirá. Yoh Asakura ha encontrado una muy buena prometida y futura esposa. Espero que seáis muy felices.

- G-g-gracias... señorita Anna... -contestó la pelirosada haciendo una reverencia- Por cierto, señora Kino, esta tarde vendrán unas visitas.

- Ah! Te refieres a Horo Horo, Pilika y Ren, no? -preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños después de haberse recuperado de la tos.

- Sí. Parece que Pilika siente curiosidad por como será... l-la fu-futura... boda... -tartamudeó la rubia completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

- Entonces yo me encargaré de la cena -interrumpió la rubia recibiendo la atención de todos-. Para que puedas recibirlos.

- Gracias, señorita Anna.

A pesar del agradecimiento y de todas las atenciones que había recibido en la mansión Asakura, la rubia no podía evitar sentirse completamente desplazada de aquel lugar. Un día sintió que podía llegar a ser su hogar, pero ahora era como el recuerdo de un sueño muy lejano. Por que no podía quedarse todo aquello como un recuerdo?

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Este capítulo me ha quedado algo extraño, verdad? (y muy corto! _) Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, ya que es la única parte del fic en la que no había pensado! ^^U En fin, supongo que a pesar de haber sido pesada, era muy necesaria para explicar la situación de los personajes. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán Horo Horo, Ren y Pilika!! ^o^ Por cierto, advierto que el fic se alargará hasta llegar a los 10 capítulos o más! Espero seguir recibiendo tantos reviews como ahora y llegar a los 100!! *^-^* (estoy feliz por haber recibido tantos reviews!!!!)

Pero... como no todo es tan bueno en nuestro pequeño paraíso (Fanfiction.net), tengo dos quejas:

**1.** Dejad de pedirme lo mismo!!! **No pienso matar a Tamao**!!! Así que la persona que tenga la idea de que voy a herir a la pelirosada (o peluche rosa, como la llama mi hermana Bratty! ^^U) ya puede dejar de leer, porque NO va a morir. Se que muchas personas la odiáis, a pesar de que no comparto vuestra opinión, y no queréis tenerla en este fic, pero... que queréis que os diga? Es mi fic y escribo lo que creo mas conveniente! Si alguien está en contra, ya sabéis como dejar de leer. Además, que es esa estúpida obsesión por matar personajes??? A mi no me gusta ni Lyserg ni Jeanne, y no por eso los estoy matando en mis fics (er... mejor no comento nada sobre esto porque ellos no aparecen en mis fics por eso). Así que... tened un poco de respeto hacia lo que yo pienso, ne? Se que tampoco os gusta el compromiso YohxTamao y muchísimas personas me habéis pedido que rompan o la mate (vuelve el tema de la obsesión por la muerte)... Pero si todavía no han hecho nada de nada!!! Ni se han abrazado!! Alguien ha leído el fic de mi hermana Natty (Seguir adelante)? En ella si que hay algunas escenas YohxTamao y no le decís nada!! (he leído varios de sus reviews). Encuentro muy injusta vuestra actitud... T___T

**2.** Se que muchas personas están deseando que continúe otros fics (y este...), pero no puedo hacer nada para ir más deprisa. Hace unos empecé el instituto y estoy muy ocupada. Para que me entendáis: Estoy estudiando en el instituto, voy a clases de chino y japonés y estoy trabajando en la pizzería. Además, aparte de mis fics, también me gusta hacer paginas, leer fics y chatear por el MSN! Así que debéis tener un poco de paciencia con mis fics, soy bastante lenta para escribir (normalmente puedo escribir un capítulo o dos al día... si no tengo nada por hacer). Y, otra cosa... también estoy preparando nuevos fics que llevo pensando. Por supuesto, no los publicaré hasta finalizar con alguno de los que tengo publicados! ^^U Quizás para Navidad encontráis mas fics míos nuevos!! ^o^

Supongo que eso es todo. Soy algo caprichosa con los reviews, lo se! -_- Son manías que tengo desde siempre, comprendedme! ToT

Y antes de despedirme, votad en esta pagina vuestro fic preferido!!! **** Es la página que tengo con mis hermanas Natty, Bratty y Rally!! ^.^

Y muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Me encanta recibirlos!! *_*

**Reviews:**

urara: Oki, no te preocupes. Pero intenta evitar dejarme reviews así (es que me incomoda un poco recibir reviews con insultos... ya se que soy maníaca! .). Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido! *^^* Me alegro que te gusten mis fics y prometo ir actualizando lo más pronto posible.

Marineneko: De nada, Marineneko-san!! *^_^* Por cierto, si quieres puedes llamarme Ele-chan (es que me resulta muy extraño que me llamen Eleone-sama! ^^UU). Creo que respecto a Tamao... no tendrías que haberla enterrado si no querías. Ya se que las opiniones de los lectores cuentan mucho, pero no por ello debemos cambiar las ideas que tenemos pensadas. Yo, por mi parte, no pienso matarla (a pesar de que he recibido demasiados reviews pidiéndome esto). Bueno... er... supongo que esto también depende de cada autor! ^^U La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta nada el YohxTamao, pero... supongo que si hay que darle una prometida a Yoh para crear el culebrón, Tamao es la mas indicada! ^_^ Por cierto, ya te he agregado en el fanlist!! Muchas gracias por unirte!!! *_* Y gracias por tu review! ^.^

anna15: Sobre esto ya hemos hablado en un e-mail, ne? ^_^ En fin, las cosas ya están claras y solucionadas, así que... er... Gracias por tu review y por continuar leyendo mi fic!! ^.^

Natty-chan: Er... gomen, neechan! ^^UU No volverá a ocurrir pero... NO ME DEJES SIN CHOCOLATE!! No puedo vivir sin mi batido de chocolate, mis tablas de chocolate y mis dulces de chocolate!!! T___T Es una de las cosas que logra inspirarme para escribir fics!!! Neechan, no seas cruel con tu pobre imotochan!!! ;__; Me alegro que te encante todo en el fic! ^^U Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final!! ^o^ Iie, no hace falta que te disculpes, neechan! Yo también te devería un millón de disculpas (ya debes saber que no soy muy buena dejando reviews, ne? ^^U). Prometo dejarte reviews a partir de ahora!!! /// Espero que nos veamos pronto por el MSN, estoy deseando hablar contigo! T.T

Anna Asakura: Cof.cof.cof... tampoco hace falta que vayas a los extremos de ahorcarme!!! ;___; Soy inocente!!!! En fin, aquí tienes la continuación (pero te voy a denunciar por malos tratos a los escritores!!! XP). Verdad que chi?? Hana es tannnnn adorable!!! *^_^* Vuelvo a insistir, quiero un hijo como él!!! Sobre Tamao-chan... quiere ser como Anna porque sabe que Yoh la ama, eso esta claro!! :3 Ju! Tamao con un estilo tan diferente... da miedo!!! ^^UU Yo creo que Anna si que estuvo fría con ella al principio, pero después fue muy comprensiva.

mer1: Hola!! Domo arigato!!! *^_^* Aquí tienes la respuesta (mas o menos! ^^UU) a tus preguntas!!

Sailor Luisa: En serio!!?? *^_^* Muchísimas gracias!!! Me alegro que te gusten mis fics!!! ^////^ En fin, aquí tienes la continuación!!! ^.^

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Como que ingrata??? El nene es mío!!!!! Hana-chan es intocable!!! Es únicamente para Ele-chan!!! (es decir, la autora aquí presente! XP) La verdad es que yo creía que Anna tuvo a Hana a los 16 años... pero le puse a los 15 porque así en el fic tiene 18 (igual que Yoh?). En fin, yo me entiendo! XP

Tyci: Mi fic ha sido el primero que has leído??? Muchas gracias! Espero que cada vez te gusten mas los fics y algún día te quieras escribir tu alguno!! ^o^ Eso si, escribe fics de uno en uno (yo tengo varios publicados y sin terminar! XP). En fin, espero que te guste como va avanzando el fic, a pesar del aburrido capi que he escrito esta vez! -_-U

Diana_Asakura: Oki, oki! Nada de abrazos entre Yoh y Tamao... se puede poner besos??? ^-^UUU Es broma, es broma, no pondré nada de eso (no quiero recibir la ira de todos mis lectores!!). Por cierto, ya he leído tu fic!! En este fic... Tamao si que es mala!! :S

Xris: Hola!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo!! *^^* Espero que este también te guste (aunque me ha quedado muy simple! .). Ne, y cuando volverás de tu viaje? Espero que te lo pases muy bien!!! ^.^

Keiko5: Me alegro que te guste el encuentro entre Yoh y Hana!! ^_^ En este capi ya he puesto el encuentro entre Yoh y Anna (quizás no ha sido tan romántico y sorprendente como muchos habrán pensado, ne? XP). Ne, no te vayas a sentir mal, ya te dije que tu me podías pedir fics porque nos conocemos!! Así que no te sientas culpable ni nada, ne??

Lara Himura: Hola! Me alegro que pienses así del fic! Aquí tienes la continuación!!!

jaisa-kura: Hola!! Por supuesto que no me molestas!! Los reviews nunca me molestan, son mi fuente de poder!!! *_* Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic!! Espero que te guste lo que he escrito (y escribiré)! ^_^ Tu también piensas que Hana-chan es adorable??? *o*

chibi-poio: Er... gomen! ^^U Puedes odiarme si quieres... se que soy malvada y cruel por dejar los capítulos en la parte mas interesante! Pero aquí esta la continuación!! ^O^

lagome: Haaai! Aquí tienes la continuación!!! Me alegro que pienses así del fic!! *^_^*

Hidrazaina: Chi! ^^U Y tienes razón, si una vez no me quedó clara... con tres veces si que me quedará! XP Wah!! Tu forma de pensar sobre las escenas y el fic... KAWAII DESU!!! *_* Muchísimas gracias!! Piensas exactamente igual que yo!! Yo también pienso que Yoh fue muy bueno con Hana-chan y que Tamao es un personaje bueno, pero que no tiene futuro con Yoh (porque él es de Anna!! ^-^). Ne, ya me dirás algo sobre Funbari no Uta. Ya lo han traducido?

Pi3: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!! *^_^* Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!

ei-chan: Claro que voy a escribir la continuación!!! ^-^ Y gracias por respetar mi opinión, a pesar de que Anna también es mi candidata preferida para quedarse con Yoh (pero eso no significa que la odie).

soca-chan: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic!! ^.^

Misaki-Chan: Hola!!!! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic! *_* Intentaré avanzar mis otros fics lo antes posible (es que también me gusta mucho escribir este! ^^U). Sobre el compromiso de Tamao... yo tambien deseo que vaya mal, pero no por ello la pelirosada me cae mal! :3

viru-chan: Mira, tu review me ha parecido muy bueno hasta que empiezas a insultar al personaje de Tamao. Lamento no contestar tu review. Intenta usar un vocabulario menos... como lo diría? Sin insultos!

Uriko: Parece que Ff.net te tiene manía... pero no te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme el review el día anterior! Vale mas tarde que nunca!! ^.^ Verdad que Hana-chan es el mejor???? Quiero un hijo como él!!!! Tu sabes como puedo conseguirlo??? (menuda pregunta! ^^U) La verdad es que el fic finalizara como todos quieren, con YohxAnna! En fin, gracias por tus ánimos y espero verte pronto por el MSN, ne??

solo_annita: Hola!! Mm... sobre tu sugerencia... etto... ya tengo pensado el final, intentaré publicar todo el fic lo antes posible.

rika_chan: Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic! *^^* Aquí esta el siguiente capi!!!

yo-chan1: Oki! Aquí tienes la continuación!! Tus deseos son órdenes! ^.^ (claro que se cumplirán quizás en un par de capítulos! :p)

Kairi Hiraki de Len: Hola!! Mucho gusto!! ^_^ Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic y de mi, me siento halagada! *^^* Gracias por tus ánimos!!!

sujey rodriguez: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Aquí esta el siguiente capi!! ^o^

ed.: Que gracia la broma... -_- Evita hacerlas, onegai. No me digas que te has pasado sin dormir desde que me dejaste el review? ^^UU Tanta curiosidad sientes por lo que ocurrirá?

kathy_asakura_de_tao: Eh!!??? o/////o Espectacular fic mío??? Me halagas demasiado!!! Sobre las pastillas... el método que utilizo es comer mucho chocolate y ser explotada!! ^^UU Si quieres, puedo mostrarme voluntaria para ayudarte!!! :3

annita: Hola!! ^_^ Verdad que hacen muy buena pareja??? Por eso tuvieron a Hana-chan!!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capi... gomen por la tardanza! ^^U Ya se que soy mala por cortar en un momento tan importante. En fin... no se como finalizara el fic, pero... Tamao NO morirá. Tu review me ha parecido un poco grosero respecto a esto... Pero de todos los personajes, Tamao es la segunda mas capacitada (la primera es Anna) en ser la prometida de Yoh. Almenos esa es mi opinión, y este fic se hará así.


	5. Capitulo 05

***Notas iniciales***

Esta nota es para advertir que este fic sera un YohxAnna (a pesar de que Yoh y Tamao estén comprometidos). Pero, advierto que para que finalice así (en YohxAnna) tendrán que pasar antes muchas cosas. No lo voy a volver a repetir, ne?

Además, hago publicidad de la pagina que hago con mis hermanas! ^o^ No os olvidéis de votar vuestros fics preferidos, ne?? La página es: **www.skrcawards.hanazoku.org**!! Y si tenéis alguna duda, el e-mail: **skrcawards@hanazoku.org** estará siempre disponible para contestar!! ^.^

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 05:** Sueña

por **Eleone**

La pelirosada miraba con tristeza un pequeño anillo, con una piedra de color rosa, el color que siempre la había identificado y que más le había gustado. Lo guardó en una pequeña caja de música, junto al amuleto que le entregó a su prometido antes de irse a América. Por aquel entonces, ellos no eran prometidos... por que?

- El joven Yoh y la señorita Anna debían estar juntos... -susurró para si misma la joven- Pero ahora no pueden estar juntos porque estoy yo?

Negó con fuerza intentando no mostrar ninguna lágrima. Intentó recordar el momento en el que había conseguido declararle al shaman de cabellos castaños sus sentimientos... de una forma bastante peculiar, se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa melancólica.

_//3 años antes//_

Tamao observaba como Yoh se mostraba bastante preocupado observando un mapa.

- Habéis encontrado a la señorita Anna? -preguntó la aprendiz tímidamente.

El shaman de cabellos castaños cerró sus ojos derrotado, dejando de mirar el mapa, y negó con tristeza. Se dirigió a la Sala, donde habían muchos mapas desordenados. Él se sentó en el centro y continuó con su tarea, ignorando a la pelirrosada.

- Joven Yoh... le dijo algo el joven Lyserg?

- Todavía no se nada sobre él. Me dijo que conseguiría encontrarla gracias a Morphin y un mapa, pero también me gustaría buscarla por mi mismo...

- Pero... que hará si no la encuentra? -insistió la joven tristemente, esperando alguna respuesta en la que ella pudiese salir implicada.

- No lo se! En estos momentos lo único que deseo es encontrarla! -exclamó el shaman levantándose y dirigiendose enfadado hacia la puerta.

Tamao logró alcanzarle y abrazarle por la espalda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóneme... no quería hacerle enfadar. Yo... solo quería saber si...

Pero su discurso fue interrumpido justo en el momento cuando apareció Lyserg, con su habitual abrigo ingles de cuadrados y su hermosa sonrisa. Al verles, su sonrisa cambió a un sonrojo notorio.

- Er... si queréis, puedo venir mas tarde... -susurró dándose la vuelta para salir.

- Espera, no hace falta que te vayas, Lyserg -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y separándose de Tamao.

La pelirosada los vio marcharse de la pensión. Todo había sido inútil... sus esperanzas se iban con aquella persona que la había rechazado... y ahora no entendía porque continuaba amándolo con todo su corazón. Por que a veces pueden doler tanto el corazón? Tamao se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba en silencio recordando el motivo de su estancia allí... para que Yoh tuviese a alguien que cocinase mientras él buscaba a su prometida. Se arrodilló en el suelo... siempre era así, ella siempre sería utilizada como un objeto, pero... sus sentimientos no significaban nada?

Tres figuras caminaban a paso lento en dirección contraria al sol. La primera de ellas era la más bajita y destacaba su largo cabello. La segunda y más alta, tenia un cuerpo corpulento y sus cabellos daban la sensación de ver miles de montañas. Y la última, más baja que la segunda figura, destacaba su peinado, elevado en forma de pico.

Se detuvieron después de la larga caminata frente a una mansión, donde había escrito "Asakura".

- Amamura? -leyó la primera figura, la cual era una joven.

- No, Pilika. A-sa-ku-ra. Siempre te confundes! -se quejó el joven más alto.

La peliazul rió nerviosa mientras el tercer acompañante suspiraba cansado.

- Entramos de una vez?

- Siempre igual, por que no dejas de quejarte, eh? -preguntó enfadado el joven de cabellos azul.

- Hermano! Ya esta bien! Si Len quiere que entremos, entramos!

Horo Horo hizo un sonido con su garganta de desacuerdo y miró de forma asesina a Ren. Desde que su hermana y él se habían comprometido, las atenciones de ella iban dirigidas al shaman provinente de China.

- Señorita Pilika!! Joven Horo Horo! Joven Ren!! -saludó con una gran sonrisa Tamao- Bienvenidos a la mansión Asakura.

Los tres respondieron a la reverencia de la pelirosada. Pero, acto seguido, la peliazul se abrazó a su amiga.

- Tamao! Tamao! Estoy tan contenta! Por fin has cazado a Yoh! Todavía me pregunto como lo hiciste...

- En realidad... -la joven shaman se sonrojó- Yo no hice nada. La señora Kino cree que el joven Yoh necesita una prometida y futura esposa y... como la señorita Anna no estaba...

- No pienses así!! Es una forma muy pesimista y te tratas como el segundo plato!

En la cabeza de los dos jóvenes aparecieron unas gotitas al ver como la más pequeña intentaba regañarla.

- El joven Yoh me ha dicho que en unos segundos estará en la sala. Podrían esperar alli? -preguntó la pelirosada dirigiendose a Horo Horo y Ren.

- Claro.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, la peliazul notó que en el rostro de Tamao había preocupación y tristeza.

- Ocurre algo, amiga?

- Es solo que... han ocurrido algunas cosas... Tu sabias algo sobre la relación del joven Yoh y la señorita Anna?

- Mmm... yo solo se que ella le hacía entrenar mucho. Estoy segura que usaba el doble... no, el triple de entrenamiento que yo le hacia a mi hermano!! -gritó Pilika mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía sus manos frenéticamente.

- No me refería a eso, señorita Pilika... me refería a si profundizaron su relación...

- Yo nunca les había visto comportarse como dos prometidos.

- Entonces... -durante unos segundos la pelirosada se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Pilika le llamó la atención para que continuase hablando- Por que la señorita Anna...?

Ren y Horo Horo caminaban por los grandes pasillos de la mansión Asakura. Siempre les había dado la sensación de que la mansión estaba conectada con la naturaleza de forma pacífica. Todo lo que envolvía a la mansión era paz y tranquilidad... el lugar perfecto que siempre había deseado el Shaman King.

Al entrar en una de las salas, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con la pequeña figura de un niño rubio. Ren volvió a cerrar la puerta y a abrirla, observando que la figura continuaba allí.

- Estará muerto? -preguntó preocupado Horo Horo.

El chino se acercó con precaución. Al llegar, notó que el rubio continuaba respirando.

- A que juegas, pequeño?

- Hana juega a ser asesinado por un cuchillo por mami.

Los dos abrieron los ojos enormemente... que clase de juego era ese?

- Y... en que consiste? -preguntó el peliazul con varias gotitas.

- Hana debe estar quieto hasta que mami venga.

- Psé! Vaya educación reciben los niños japoneses de hoy en día. En China, la educación es mucho mas estricta y...

- Si, si! Cállate ya, chinito.

- Es que acaso quieres pelea, puerco-espín? -preguntó Ren sacando su lanza.

- Con mucho gusto!

La puerta se abrió, deteniendo el inicio de una batalla segura, y mostrando a un sonriente Yoh.

- No habéis cambiado nada.

- TÍO YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritó el pequeño abrazando al shaman de cabellos castaños.

- Tío!? -gritaron a la vez Ren y Horo Horo al ver el gran parecido entre los dos.

- Os presento al hijo de Anna. Se llama Hana.

El pequeño los observó en silencio y con algo de temor. Hasta que su mirada se fijó en el cabello de ambos shamanes.

- Hana se pregunta como consiguen tener el cabello así. Es feo.

Unas venitas empezó a palpitar en la cabeza Ren, mientras que Horo Horo intentaba agarrarse con una de sus manos su puño.

- Un momento! Has dicho el hijo de Anna? Y que hace aquí? -preguntó el ainú.

- Es que Anna llegó ayer con... él. No podía dejarlo solo en Tokyo en la pequeña tienda que tienen y...

- Supongo que ya debes saber quien es el padre, no? -preguntó interrumpendo Ren seriamente.

- Si! Hao!! -contestó con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el ainú y el chino se caían al suelo.

- Er... Yoh... has mirado bien al niño? -preguntó Horo Horo.

- No es niño, es Hana! -se quejó el pequeño.

- Mm? -Yoh miró al rubio y le puso una mano en la frente- Hana, te encuentras bien?

- Si!! Hana está muy bien. Antes Hana estaba jugando a morir asesinado por mami con un cuchillo.

- Me pregunto quien te enseñara esta clase de juegos... -murmuró el joven de cabellos castaños mientras le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza.

La figura de Anna con un cuchillo apareció al abrirse la puerta, asustando a todas las personas que estaban en el interior de la habitacion, excepto al pequeño, quien se tumbó en el suelo.

- Mami, ya puedes matar a Hana!!

- Matarte? -preguntó de forma fría dirigiendo su mirada al joven de cabellos castaños y a sus acompañantes.

- Mami!? -preguntó Horo Horo observando a la rubia con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Anna... no hemos sido nosotros... nosotros no le hemos dicho nada respecto a eso.

Ella se acercó donde estaba Hana y se arrodillo, dandole una especie de biberón con líquido anaranjado.

- Zumo de naranja!!! -canturreó el pequeño "reviviendo".

Pero antes de que pudiese atrapar el objeto, la rubia lo apartó haciendo sollozar al pequeño.

- Esta noche voy a hacer un poco de verduras. Te daré el zumo si te las comes todas.

- Verduras? -preguntaron Yoh y Hana a la vez con mala cara.

- Hana no quiere verduras! Quiere zumo de naranja!!

- Si no te comes las verduras, no hay zumo de naranja.

El pequeño agachó la cabeza derrotado, para después mirar al shaman de cabellos castaños con mirada suplicante.

- Er... vamos, Anna, no seas tan dura con Hana. Además, las verduras son malísimas.

Un puño chocó contra la mejilla de Yoh.

- No me digas como debo criar al niño, entendido? No eres nadie para hacerlo.

Con un ojo hinchado, el shaman de cabellos castaños volvió a sentarse con su habitual sonrisa.

- Además, si tu tampoco te comes las verduras -continuó la rubia enfadada-, os pondré a los dos doble ración.

- Que!!!??? -gritaron Yoh y Hana a la vez con cascadas de lágrimas.

Los dos recién llegados miraron la escena con miles de gotitas en sus cabezas, envidiando un poco la situación de Yoh... parecían una família.

Unos rápidos pasos interrumpieron la conversación entre Yoh, Anna y el pequeño Hana, mostrando a una agitada Pilika abriendo la puerta. Entró rápidamente a la habitación, observando con sorpresa al rubio. Por arte de magia, todo lo que rodeaba al hijo de Anna se volvió borroso y lleno de pequeñas burbujas de colores.

- ES UNA MONADA!!! -gritó la peliazul abrazando con fuerza al pequeño- Parece un Yoh en versión pequeña!!!

En la cabeza de todos apareció una pequeña gotita, incluso en Tamao, quien había seguido a Pilika tan rápido como había podido. La rubia, todavía con el cuchillo, se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

- En unos minutos estará la cena.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, hasta que Tamao empezó a mirar con preocupación al pequeño rubio.

- Señorita Pilika... creo que el pequeño Hana necesita respirar.

Cuando le soltó, el pequeño logró recuperar el aliento y salir corriendo tras su madre, mientras gritaba algo relacionado con matar a alguien...

- Abre la boca!!! -gritó Pilika mientras en uno de sus palillos tenia un poco de arroz y se los daba a Hana.

El pequeño se limitó a abrazar a su madre asustado y a mirar a la peliazul como si se tratase de un monstruo.

- Hana no es un niño pequeño. Él protegerá a mami cuando sea grande como tío Yoh.

- ... QUE MONO ES!!!! Quiero un hijo como él, Len!!! Tendríamos que empezar ahora a tener hijos!!

El joven provinente de China empezó a toser, mientras Horo golpeaba nerviosamente la mesa. Tamao, por su parte, se sonrojó, mientras Yoh tenía unas enormes cascadas en sus ojos al ver la cantidad que tenía en su plato de verduras.

- Venga! Que me dices, Len? Podríamos empezar cuando quieras! Quiero tener un hijo como Hana!!! -gritaba Pilika abrazando con fuerza al pequeño rubio.

Len se encontraba completamente sonrojado y su cuerpo encogía mientras su prometida le gritaba... esa situación no era normal, y estaba planteándose continuar con el compromiso o no. Para su suerte, el celular de Anna empezó a sonar con la melodía de "Trust you".

La itako se levantó de su lugar, recibiendo las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes, excepto de Kino, quien sonreía orgullosamente.

- Si? Soy Anna Kyôyama, con quien hablo?... Ryu?... Si, Hana está bien... Que? Pero si aun lo estoy pensando... De acuerdo... Si, estaremos en Izumo. Buenas noches.

Anna colgó el celular muy extrañada, el shaman de la espada de madera se notaba muy extraño y asustado.

En otro lugar de Japón, se encontraba Ryu rodeado de miles de espíritus.

- Ya esta... podéis decirle a la señora Kino que he cumplido.

Todos los espíritus desaparecieron lentamente mientras reían maliciosamente. El joven apagó su cigarrillo y volvió a una posición miserable, mientras su espíritu acompañante aparecía a su lado.

- Vencido por una anciana... que gracioso, no crees Ryu?

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Y eso es todo por este capitulo!! ^^U Corto? Largo? Que os ha parecido? Últimamente, me he llegado a preguntar si alguien lee mis notas... porque esta claro que más de una persona no las lee (o sino, mirad mis notas y mirad algunos reviews... escriben exactamente lo que yo no pido!). En fin, gracias a esta situación, voy a tomar mi propia venganza. No voy a dejar de escribir fics, pero... Ya lo veréis en Fanfiction.net si llego a terminar pronto este fic.

Eeeen fin, este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que están empezando a escribir fics de Hana-chan!! El niño es una monada, verdad?? *^O^* Además, mi fanlist ya tiene **100 miembros**!!! Gracias a todas las personas que se han unido!! ^_^

Advierto que si hay muchas faltas, no es culpa mía! No tengo ganas de corregirlas y tampoco de releer el fic! ^^UU Además, se que me ha quedado el capítulo completamente lleno de diálogos! Gomen ne! -_-U

Y este fic va dedicado a mis hermanas Natty, Bratty y Rally!! Las quiero muchiiiiiiisimo!! Y a Juri-chan (ha sido la primera persona en leer el fic y darme su opinión)! Y, por último, a las personas que me han agregado al MSN y he ido conociendo (G-chan, Annie-chan, Anna Angelus,...). Si alguien quiere agregarme a su MSN, le recomiendo que me envíe un e-mail a mi cuenta de Hana.org! (es que el e-mail que tengo puesto aquí no lo utilizo nada! ^^U).

**Reviews:**

jiana: Hola!! Gracias por leer mi fic!! ^///^ Me alegro que te guste Anna-sama, a mi también me gusta mucho (creo que en mi fic es una persona admirable! T.T). Sobre la aparición de Lyserg... por ahora no había pensado en hacerlo aparecer, y creo que solamente aparecerá en los recuerdos de Tamao o Yoh! -_- Pensaré a ver si puedo hacerlo aparecer, ne? Pero no prometo nada! ^^U En otro uno de mis fics me pidieron su aparición y si pude ponerlo, pero en este fic... Ya pensaré en algo, ne? ^_^

yo-chan1: Tanto te gusta mi fic??? ./////. Sobre tus preguntas... intentare resolverlas pronto en el fic, ne? Así que un poco de paciencia! ^^U Se que tardo mucho en publicar los capítulos de mis fics, pero... es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada! T_T

sweet G: Hiiiii G-chan!!! ^o^ Querías matar a mi Tamao-chan!?? Que mala eres! T___T No sabía que mis fics te dejasen de mal humor! ^^U Pronto te harán mas feliz, puedo asegurártelo! En fin... G-chan, vuelvo a preguntarte... lees mis mensajes? ^^U He dicho varias veces (y he lanzado indirectas) de que seria un YohxAnna.

Jaisa-Kura: Hola!! Gomen por haber tardado en escribir este fic! La verdad es que te comprendo! T_T Por regla general, cuanto mas nos gusta un fic, mas tardan en subirlo. Pero piensa que las personas normalmente están ocupadas y no pueden pasarse todo el día escribiendo fics. De todas formas, me disculpo! -_- Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro mucho que te guste! ^_^

Natty-chan: NEECHAN!!!!!!!!!!! A mi también me gusta mucho la relación de Anna y Hana!! Creo que en el fondo, Anna necesitaba tener un Hana-chan para ser feliz. Conéctate mas al MSN!! Por todo el tiempo que no has podido, ne?? Te he añorado muchísimo!! Y sabes que te quiero muchísimo, verdad??? T___T Intentaré cumplir tu petición en los siguientes capítulos! ^^

Rally: Gomen, imotochan! ^^U Intentaré hacer mis fics más largos... (digo, intentaré, no prometo nada! XP). No crees que es mas divertido que Yoh piense que Hana es hijo de Hao?? Piensa en el culebrón!! Piensa en lo que nos gusta amargar la vida de los personajes hasta el final!! ^w^ La verdad es que yo muchas veces también pienso "Y si esto hubiese pasado así? Quizás las cosas habrían salido bien..."

Marineneko: Hola!! Claro que puedes llamarme así, pero.... se me hace muy raro! ^^U Normalmente me llaman Ele-chan, pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras! ^_^ A mi me gustaría hacer aparecer a Hao-sama, pero... no aparecerá! -_-U Quizás como espíritu, porque en este fic esta considerado muerto (sniffff.... ;__;). Espero contestar algunas de tus preguntas en este capítulo. En el próximo verás mejor la relación entre todos los personajes (Horo, Len, Pilika, Yoh, Tamao y Anna). 

Sailor Luisa: Verdad que Hana-chan es una monada??? *^^* Horo Horo tendrá una gran participación en este fic (parece que estoy hablando de un concurso! XP).

Keiko Asakura: Tranquila, el fic no terminará de forma triste, ya lo verás. Aunque, eso sí, quedan muchos capítulos! -_-U Y por Tamao no te preocupes, ya he pensado en algo para ella! ^.^

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Gomen por la tardanza! -_- Supongo que hoy podrás leer el fic, non? ^^U Es domingo. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic! ^_^ En realidad, tenía pensado hacer que Pilika odiase un poco a Hana, pero me ha parecido más gracioso hacer que quede enamorada del niño y deseé tener hijos! XP

anna15: Gracias por tu review! *^^* Advierto que no quedará en T/Y... solo digo eso! ^^U 

urara: Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y lamento mucho la espera! ^_^U 

Anna Asakura: Jajaja! ^^U La verdad es que la vida de escritor es muy difícil! -_- Sobretodo la mía, que normalmente tengo en mente muchísimos fics! Y eso que cuando empecé a escribir fics me entristecía porque era muy mala! Pronto escribiré el momento en el que Yoh sepa que es el padre de Hana, y Hana sepa que su padre es Yoh... solo de pensar en ese momento... *T_T* 

Jessica Kyoyama: Muchísimas gracias! *^^* Vas a hacer que me sonroje! 

ei-chan: Gracias!! ^////^ Y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo! -_- 

vale1: Pues... sobre tu pregunta... deberás esperar, porque sino te adelantaría cosas muy importantes que ocurrirán mas adelante! ^_^U Gomen ne! Y gracias por respetar mi opinión respecto a Tamao!! *T_T* 

Pi: Gracias!! Y gomen por tardar en este capi! ^^U Ahora si que te parecerá que he tardado mucho, ne? ^^U Casi dos meses que llevo sin escribir, creo. 

banesusa: Ne... piensa que yo también tengo que estudiar y no puedo dedicarme a los fics en ese tiempo! ^^U Gracias por tu review. 

chibi-poio: Gomen por tardar tanto en escribir el capi! _ Aquí tienes la respuesta de tu pregunta! La gran mayoría descubre que Hana es hijo de Yoh, excepto el mismo Yoh! XP A esta situación quería llegar yo!! :3 

aracely: ... no contestare tu review. Es muy grosero. 

Irma: Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en este capi! -_- 

Maru Kazegami Nostrade: Verdad que Hana-chan es una monada!!?? *^_^* Gomen por la tardanza y... no te preocupes por Tamao, no quedara con Yoh, pero tampoco quedará sola! ^^ (quedará con un personaje que todavía no ha aparecido!!) 

Xris: Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones (er... ya se que hace tiempo me escribiste el review y ya hara siglos que pasaste las vacaciones! ^^U). Yoh siempre será así de despistado, pero pronto conocerá la verdad! Y sobre Tamao, tranquila, ya le he encontrado una pareja perfecta. 

Tyci: Jijiji! Siempre contesto todos los reviews! ^_^ A mi me gusta que me contesten los reviews que dejo (aunque últimamente no dejo ni uno -_-), por eso yo también hago lo mismo. Muchas gracias!! *T_T* Me alegro que pienses así de Tamao!! A mi no me gusta mucho Tamao, pero creo que es un personaje esencial para el fic (aunque su aparición en el anime no está muy valorada... -_-). Muchísimas gracias por tu review! *^_^* 

Hidrazaina: Confiésalo, adoras la actitud de Yoh, verdad??? ^o^ A mi encanta su actitud despistada... me recuerda tanto a mi!!! Sobre Funbari no Uta, Bratty me mantiene informada al respecto, incluso me ha traducido los mini-manga (HANA ES UNA MONADA!!! *o*). De todas formas, muchas gracias!! ^___^ 

Itako no Anna The Ice Queen: Jajaja! Gomen ne! ^^U Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic! 

kamira: No debería contestar tu review. A pesar de decir cosas buenas del fic, insultas demasiado a los personajes. 

Aredhel: O////O No hace falta que hagas reverencias ni nada, Aredhel-san!! En realidad... me serviría mas unas vacaciones a Japón y un hijo de Hao-sama!! XP 

Diana_Asakura: Que mala! ^^U Por cierto, puedes volver a darme la dire del foro, onegai? ^^U Es que la perdi! -_-U 

Nanase Oikawa CLAMP: Hola Viru-chan!! Creo que me has enviado un e-mail, me equivoco? Y no recuerdo si lo he contestado... si no lo he contestado, espero que me perdones! -_- No te preocupes por el review! ^^U Sobre poner mas YohxAnna... tranquila, mas adelante habrá muuucho mas!! ^_^ No te preocupes por pedirme cosas! Me alegra que los lectores me pidan cosas, porque así se que quieren leer (es extraño de explicar... pero me gusta escribir lo que a los lectores les gusta leer... aunque a veces no puedo cumplirlo). Er... sobre Yoh y tu... prefiero no comentar nada! ^^UU Por cierto, has conseguido publicar tus fics? Si no lo has conseguido, envíame un e-mail a mi e-mail de Hana.org (esta en mi profile) y te contestare lo mas pronto posible. Es que mi e-mail de hotmail apenas lo utilizo. 

Karoru Metallium: Hola Karoru-senpai!!!!!!!!!!! *o* Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por haber leído el fic!!! ^__^ Wah! Así que mi hermana Rally da publicidad sobre mis fics... que mala!! /// Y después me chantajea diciendo que si no hago el fic como ella quiere, no te gustaran (sabe que te admiro mucho! ^^U). La verdad es que ahora me gusta mucho el HaoxAnna... pero, lamentablemente, no me veo capaz de escribir uno! -_- Tengo en mente uno que es un UA... pero... tardare siglos a escribirlo si estoy así con los fics que tengo online! ^^U Tamao gris?? Yo creo que es un poco... "víctima". Es decir, es como si la mala suerte estuviese siguiéndola. Supongo que has estado muy ocupada con todo... yo ahora estoy ocupada con todas mis paginas (solo de pensar que tengo que cambiar el diseño de todas... que horror!! -_-U), los nuevos fics que estoy escribiendo, los fics publicados y que debo continuar, los estudios y... vida personal. Así que te comprendo en todo, Karoru-senpai! T__T La vida de un escritor es muy dura... y más si tienes que escribir muuuchos fics seguidos!! __ En fin... gomen por la tardanza y muchas gracias de leer el fic!! *^_^* Yo siempre leo los tuyos, pero no pongo reviews (mi timidez puede con todo! T___T Gomen nasai!!!) 

Annita Kyoyama: No te preocupes! ^_^ Yo también pienso que Hana-chan es adorable!! Quiero un hijo como él!!! (llevo diciendo esto en todos los capis de este fic! XP) Sobre el día de nacimiento.. no tengo ni idea! ^^U Creo que Takei-san no lo ha dicho... pero, de todas formas, intentaré buscar información sobre eso. 

anni: ... No haré eso con Tamao, así que se quedará en el fic hasta el final (o mejor dicho, hasta el penúltimo capítulo). No puedo contestar a tu pregunta, gomen! ^^U 

banesusa: Hola! ^^U No te preocupes, la verdad es que tus amigas creo que escribieron un review un poco... ejem... que al final no lo conteste. Gomen por la tardanza del capitulo! -.-U 

aracely: Tendrías que decir que lo escribiese pronto! T_T Comprende que tengo muchos fics por escribir. Paciencia, onegai. 

meli-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento haber tardado tanto! -_- 

Aya: Gracias!! *^^* Me alegro que te guste el fic! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, gomen por la espera!! 

Seinko: Gomen por no haber escrito el fic. En realidad no lo he escrito porque he estado muy ocupada! -_- Pero toda la historia la tengo pensada, así que no te preocupes! ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!! 

biib: No he podido escribir el fic porque los fines de semana estoy bastante ocupada! ^^U Gomen por la tardanza! -_- 

May sk: Hai, hai! ^^U Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Me alegro mucho que te guste! 

Darame: Gomen, pero es que no he podido continuarlo porque he estado muy ocupada! -_- Yo también llevo mucho tiempo esperando para escribir... 


	6. Capitulo 06

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 06:** Solo para mí

por **Eleone**

La cena transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, excepto porque Horo Horo no dejaba de mirar a Anna como un bicho raro y se sonrojaba cuando ésta le devolvía la mirada. Como había dicho la itako, para la cena habría verduras, doble ración para Yoh y Hana. Los dos observaban aterrorizados sus platos y miraban con cara de pena a la cocinera.

- Mamiiii -canturreó el pequeño-, Hana no quiere verdura.

- A callar! -ordenó la joven golpeando con la mano en la mesa- Te lo tienes que comer todo! Es que acaso no quieres convertirte en un hombre de verdad?

Durante unos segundos, el pequeño parecía pensar en la respuesta que le daría a su madre, hasta que intervino el shaman de cabellos castaños.

- Pero... Anna, crees que hacía falta la doble ración de verduras?

La rubia lanzó una mirada llena de rencor al padre de su hijo, mientras el niño se levantaba victorioso.

- No importa, tío Yoh!!! Hana se comerá toooodas las verduras para proteger a mami!!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el pequeño, quien se sentó y tomó los palillos concentrado. Nerviosamente, introdujo los palillos y tomo algunas verduras... lentamente, las introdujo en su boca y las masticó como el peor castigo de su vida. Justo cuando parecía que las iba a tragar y a proclamarse un hombre, las escupió en el plato y sonrió.

- Por poco Hana se traga las verduras... que asco.

A todos les aparecieron una gotita en la cabeza, excepto a Anna, quien mostraba una venita y su puño temblando peligrosamente. Finalmente, golpeó al pequeño, quien continuaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y crecía un pequeño chichón en su cabeza.

Todos observaron en silencio como el pequeño no lloraba y se mostraba decidido a comer las verduras, hasta que Anna tomó su plato y el de su hijo. El rubio pensó que dejaría de comer y empezó a hacer señas de victoria hacia todos los que estaban en la sala.

Al cerrar la puerta tras si, Pilika fue la única en hablar, mientras todos suspiraban tranquilos.

- Quiero... un hijo como Hana!!!

- Cállese por favor señorita Pilika, la señorita Anna puede escucharla y... puede molestarse -se quejó la pelirosada con tristeza.

Todos continuaron en aquel incomodo silencio, a pesar de que la presencia de Anna y su hijo ya no era presente. No se sentían incómodos, pero si algo inseguros. Tiempo atrás, la rubia se comportaba como la dueña y señora de todo lo que tenían los Asakuras, pero ahora parecía más humilde y servicial.

Cansada, cansada, cansada! Y solo llevaba allí poquísimos días (dos?) y ya estaba cansada de todas las miradas sospechosas, curiosas y divertidas de la gente que habitaba en la casa. Se sentía observada y algo humillada por la diferencia que había entre ellos. No se sentía decepcionada por haber acabado en una pobre tienda y con un hijo al que criar, al contrario, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero... por que ahora tenían que analizar todos sus movimientos? Durante toda su vida habían actuado así...

Notó la cálida mano de su hijo en la suya, notando una dulce sensación en todo su ser sonriendo.

- Mami... esta bien? -preguntó el pequeño observando el rostro de su madre.

- Perdón?

- Es que... mami ha estado preocupada... y Hana se preguntaba si... había hecho algo malo...

Y fue entonces cuando Anna lo abrazó. Nunca había abrazado a nadie, excepto a Yoh en aquellos tiempos y en la intimidad, pero ahora se enorgullecía hacerlo muchas veces con su pequeño. Como ella aseguraba frente a su doctora, él era su única felicidad.

- Mami esta bien, Hana -susurró la joven abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

- Entonces... ya no hace falta que Hana coma verduras?

- No cambies de tema!! -gritó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, notando que el pequeño sonreía de la misma forma que hacía Yoh.

Hacía algunas horas que había anochecido y ella no podía conciliar el sueño. En un futón rosado pálido, con la ténue luz de una vela, se encontraba un pequeño bulto bajo las mantas dando vueltas. No podía dormir. Se dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda. No podía dormir. Se dio la vuelta hacía la derecha. Continuaba sin poder dormir. Escuchó las risas en el pasillo, seguramente debían ser de Pilika, quien conversaba cariñosamente con Len.

Sintió un poco de envidia. Mejor dicho, sintió celos al comparar su situación con la de Pilika. Yoh nunca estaría con ella, ni la haría sonreír, ni le diría cosas bonitas en el oído, como relataban sus libros.

Cuando dejó de escuchar las risas de Pilika, escuchó claramente como se daban las buenas noches y cada uno iba a su respectiva habitación. Notó que alguien habría la puerta y se tiraba encima de su futón.

- Tamao! Tamao! Tamao!! -gritaba la peliazul despertando de forma poco "educada" a su mejor amiga.

- Q-que le ocurre, señorita Pilika?

La joven de cabellos rosados se levantó intentando parecer que se acababa de despertar y bostezó mientras se acomodaba el kimono.

- Es que... -la ainú soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente- Len...

Tamao sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle. Seguramente él había estado hablando con ella sobre retrasar mas el matrimonio hasta convencer a su propia familia, porque eran jóvenes, etc. etc. etc.

La historia de Len y Pilika inicia justo después del torneo de shamanes, cuando Len decidió pasar unos días en casa de Horo Horo "para entrenar". La ainú nunca se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del shaman chino, ya que ella era por naturaleza despistada y lo trataba como su hermano. Justo el día que se marchaba, antes de tomar el avión hacia China, Pilika se despidió de él abrazándole, recibiendo un beso en sus labios por parte de él. Por supuesto, le había dado una excusa estúpida para alejarla de los demás familiares... no quería morir bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo y el padre. Un año más tarde, Len volvió otra vez a Hokkaido, esta vez para ver a Pilika, donde pasaron varias semanas como verdadera pareja. Pero al regresar los dos a China, se encontraron con un grave problema: la familia Tao no aceptaban a Pilika como la orgullosa esposa de Ren Tao al no tener "modales". Ante esta negativa, Ren decidió marcharse de su casa y... hasta el momento, estaba estudiando una carrera para conseguir un buen trabajo y casarse con su enamorada.

La pelirosada suspiró al recordar todo la historia, todo ello compuesto por largas conversaciones telefónicas, cartas y tarjetas. Por supuesto, estaba acompañado de risas y lágrimas de la joven, ya que se había sentido rechazada por la familia Tao. A pesar de todo, esto le confirmaba que Len la amaba por ser como era. Quizás se había enamorado de ella por eso, por ser tan diferente de su propia familia.

- Y bien? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la aprendiz.

Pilika se sonrojó todavía más al mirar embelesada la vela, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

- Bueno... tu sabes... yo y Len... pues... somos novios y... hablamos todas las noches mientras nos damos cortos besos y nos abrazamos y... esto no tiene nada que ver!!!! -gritó sonrojada mientras con sus manos tapaba su rostro- En realidad, esta noche hemos estado hablando. Tu pronto cumplirás 18 y... yo... pronto cumpliré 17 y...

- Señorita Pilika... -interrumpió con varias gotitas la pelirosada mientras escuchaba la indescifrable conversación- Ha ocurrido algo esta noche?

- Pues... esto... hemos... hablado sobre casarnos en un futuro no muy lejano y... quizás unas semanas después de tu boda con Yoh. Se que yo todavía seré menor, pero Len ha estado mirando y buscando una solución para nuestros problemas y... cree que casarnos con la autorización de mis padres es lo mejor. Piensa que si tenemos un... Hana pequeño y adorable... sus padres podrían aceptarme.

- Acaso... quiere tener...

- Si! -contestó moviendo los brazos Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

- Un hijo con Yoh!!??

- Que? Un hijo con ese debilucho?

- Usted ha dicho que quiere un hijo como Hana... y seguramente se ha dado cuenta que Hana es hijo de Yoh y la señorita Anna, no?

- Mmm... la verdad es que me resultaba raro que fuese hijo de Hao. A menos que Anna se hubiese ido con Hao! -rió la peliazul mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de Hao abofeteado por la rubia al intentar él abrazarla.

- No me parece imposible -susurró Tamao con mirada triste-. La verdad es que todavía sigo sin comprender muy bien porque la señorita Anna decidió abandonar a Yoh. Quiero decir, la familia Asakura le habría ofrecido toda su ayuda... como están haciendo ahora.

Pilika miró a la pelirosada atentamente... realmente había envidiado durante toda su vida a Anna. Incluso ahora parecía hacerlo con mas intensidad a pesar de ocultarlo bajo sus ojos llorosos. No solo envidiaba el hecho de encontrarse cerca de Yoh, sino que traía con él un pequeño el cual seguramente era el hijo de ambos. La envidiaba por tener mas cosas en común con su prometido que ella. Mirando su situación, podía comparar que su situación era notablemente en desventaja.

- Tamao, no te preocupes! Yoh ahora es tu prometido! Lo que debes hacer es no dejarlo escapar!!! Atrápalo con una red, como yo hacía con mi hermano cuando tenía que entrenar. Además, podrías pedirle un hijo a Yoh. Tampoco queda tanto para la boda, no?

- Quedan unos dos meses para mi cumpleaños. Supongo que al siguiente mes nos casaremos. La señora Kino no quiere que todo se realice precipitadamente.

- Lo ves? Ya veras como pronto podrás ser feliz con él!

- Pero... y la señorita Anna? Ella seguramente sigue enamorada de Yoh... lo notó en su forma de mirarle y hablarle.

- Que dices? Si le trata muy mal!

- Eso lo hace para ocultar sus sentimientos -explicó Tamao notando que sus lágrimas empezaban a salir sin voluntad por sus ojos.

- Tamao! No llores! -suplicó la peliazul abrazándola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

- No se preocupe, señorita Pilika. Lo que en estos momentos necesito es estar sola. No se preocupe por mi. Estaré bien.

La aprendiz prácticamente obligó a Pilika a marcharse para dejarla sola. Lo único que deseaba era llorar en silencio. En varias ocasiones también soñaba con ser abrazada por Yoh y recibir tiernos besos... pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Él nunca haría eso con ella... él solo la veía como una hermana pequeña, una amiga, una compañera... solo eso. Por que nunca la podría mirar con ojos de enamorado?

Se levantó del futón decidida, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y observando su rostro en el espejo. Se arregló un poco el desordenado cabello y se puso una bata, saliendo de la habitación. Si él no era capaz, tenía que hacerlo ella.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta, notando como su mano temblaba con mucha fuerza, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Entró tímidamente en la habitación, iluminándola con la vela que tenía en la suya propia y observando quien se encontraba en su interior. Ahí estaba él. Durmiendo como un dulce ángel con respiración tranquila. Se acercó lentamente, acariciando sus cabellos castaños con lentitud para no ser detectada su presencia.

Pero no pudo evitarlo... no pudo evitar llorar sintiéndose desgraciada al escuchar en un susurro el nombre de aquella rubia que parecía llenar el corazón de él. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, notando que sus lágrimas no se detenían y él se despertaba sorprendido.

- Q-que? Que ocurre?

Se levantó de la cama notando como una cabellera rosada ocultaba su rostro en el futón y lloraba mientras le abrazaba.

- Tamao? Que te ocurre? Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

Ella levantó su rostro, notando su preocupación... pero, por que no podía mirarla como miraría a la ex-itako? Por que notaba sus ojos tan vacíos como un pozo sin fondo?

- Jo-joven Yoh... usted...

- Vamos, Tamao! Quedemos hace tiempo en que podías tutearme.

- Lo se, pero... es que... usted parece tan lejano... usted no me ama?

Tantas veces esa pregunta y tanto silencio que había recibido. La pelirosada sabía que no hacía falta una respuesta para esa pregunta, la conocía perfectamente gracias al silencio.

Ella decidió sentarse al lado del futón respetuosamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga.

- Has estado llorando otra vez?

En ese momento, hubiese deseado tener el carácter impulsivo de Pilika para abrazarle y gritarle que solo la mirase a ella, pero solamente pudo agachar su rostro sonrojado al ver la preocupación en su prometido. Deseaba también no amarle con tanta intensidad. Le amaba tanto que el pecho le dolía con fuerza.

- Yoh... quizás... nosotros... podríamos dormir?

- Que!? -preguntó el joven sorprendido... Estaba preguntando lo que él creía o...?

- A mi me gustaría pasar esta noche con usted! -contestó de golpe la pelirosada con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas-. Somos prometidos! Quiero estar con usted para siempre!

- Tamao... yo no se que decir, la verdad.

Era una situación terriblemente incómoda. Ella arrodillada a su lado, deseando estar con él. Y él arrascandose la cabeza confundido ante esta confesión. Sabía que él no sentía lo mismo que Tamao... sabía que entre su cariño había mucha diferencia... pero, tanta?

- Disculpame, Tamao, pero yo no...

Un grito desesperado interrumpió la conversación. Yoh salió corriendo de su habitación, notando que Anna abría su puerta con una bata negra y entrando en otra habitacion al lado de la suya. El llantó y el grito continuaban a pesar de que la joven se encontraba en su interior.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban en el pasillo, confusos y soñolientos.

- Que ha pasado? -preguntó Horo Horo mientras bostezaba sonoramente- Quiero dormir!

- Creo que le ha ocurrido algo a Hana -contestó seriamente el Shaman King sin notar la pícara sonrisa de Pilika, quien se había dado cuenta que Tamao y él estaban en la misma habitación.

- Espero que se encuentre bien... -susurró Tamao tomando el brazo de su prometido disimuladamente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, mostrándose a Anna con un pequeño bulto envuelto en su bata. El bulto temblaba nerviosamente mientras la ex-itako corría hacia la cocina.

- Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó el shaman chino observando el rostro preocupado de la rubia.

- No es nada. Hana ha tenido otra pesadilla.

- Otra? Es que constantemente tiene? -preguntó Yoh interponiéndose entre Anna y sus amigos.

- No es asunto tuyo -contestó ella secamente observando que Tamao estaba abrazada a Yoh... los celos la controlaron, provocando que empujase al Shaman King sin ninguna compasión.

Al entrar en la cocina, pudieron escuchar con claridad los pequeños sollozos y hipos que tenía el pequeño.

- Que te pasa? -preguntó la mujer dirigiendose al frutero, donde había varias naranjas- Todavía tienes frío, pequeño?

- Hana... Hana... ha tenido una pesadilla... mami... Hana tiene mucho miedo...

- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo... No tengas miedo, mami te protegerá, de acuerdo Hana?

La rubia le entregó un pequeño baso con zumo de naranja. Se molestó levemente al notar que sus manos temblaban por el terror y el frío que sentía. Mas que molestarle, le dolía verlo así... por que no conseguía comprender lo que le ocurría a su pequeño?

- Mami... -interrumpió el pequeño cuando terminó de beberse el baso de zumo- Hana quiere ir a ver las estrellas.

- De acuerdo.

Al salir de la cocina con Hana en brazos, todos parecían haberse ido a dormir después de escuchar el angustiado hijo de su hijo. Al caminar notó que alguien la estaba siguiendo, incomodándola.

- Ejem... perdona, Anna... -dijo la persona que la estaba siguiendo.

- Horo Horo... deseas algo? Acaso quieres que te haga de comer? -preguntó fríamente.

- Bueno... yo...

- Tío Horo Horo quiere venir a ver las estrellas con mami y Hana? -preguntó el pequeño mirando con curiosidad al peliazul.

- Exacto!! -rió mientras se acomodaba la bandana nerviosamente.

Al sentarse en el jardín, los tres observaron tranquilamente las estrellas como si se tratase de algo normal. Horo Horo no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Anna... Anna Kyôyama, itako fría como el hielo nombrada por él como "La reina de las nieves". Caracterizada por una frialdad y insensibilidad poco común. Pero en aquel momento dudaba de su propia definición al ver como madre y hijo observaban tranquilamente las estrellas con sonrisas y caras algo cansadas.

- Anna, donde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

- A que te refieres? -preguntó la joven mirandole de forma analizante.

- Quiero decir... cuando te fuiste hace 4 años... tu adonde fuiste?

- Estuve en Tokyo. Hasta hace poco estuve en un centro donde acogen a madres con problemas.

- Pero tu no tienes ningún problema, no?

La rubia lo miró fríamente. A pesar de que sabía que el ainú no lo decía con intención de ofender, comprendió que la curiosidad podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Pues... cuando quedé embarazada me fui a ese centro donde la doctora Hitomi y Ryu me estuvieron ayudando económicamente. Ten en cuenta que los menores de edad no pueden trabajar, y yo hace tan solo unos meses cumplí los 18 años y...

Las palabras de Anna se iban perdiendo lentamente en un hilo de voz al quedarse dormida justamente en el hombro de su acompañante. El shaman del norte no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, observando también la pequeña figura que había en los brazos de la rubia, quien también dormía. Tosió varias veces sin recibir respuesta, así que decidió llevarlos a cada uno a su habitación caballerosamente.

Se golpeó la cabeza al cerrar la habitación de Anna al pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Que le estaba pasando?

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! ^o^**

Sinceramente, este capitulo empecé a escribirlo el domingo por la noche (cuando no podía dormir) y... creo que me ha costado poquísimo en hacerlo! ^^U Tendría que haberlo escrito antes, non?

Y antes de ser asesinadas por las fans YohxAnna y HoroxTamao, debo decir que en el próximo capitulo prometo YohxAnna!! T_T Así que no me matéis, onegai shimasu!!!!

Tengo grandes noticias para mis lectores!! ^__^ He dejado de trabajar!! Pero eso no significa que pueda escribir mas porque estaré ocupada (aparte de las clases normales, las de chino y japonés) con el carnet de coche y las clases de informática! ^^U Además de las paginas. Prometo ocuparme de los fics siempre que pueda.

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que me han enviado e-mails y/o me han agregado!! *T_T* Sois demasiado comprensibles... aunque, tengo una duda. Me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo quiere saber el final! ^^U Si queréis saberlo, yo lo tengo pensado, pero... lo puedo escribir y dar por finalizado el fic. Eso si, si no entendéis el fic ya no es mi problema! Û_Û Así que vosotros decidís, ne? ^_^ Y no os podréis quejar de este capi! Es bastante largo, non? ^^U (una cosa... si hay varias personas que me dicen que haga el final, y otras que me dicen que continúe... continuaré sin explicar el final hasta el momento).

**Reviews:**

Annita Kyoyama: No he encontrado la fecha de nacimiento de Hana-chan, gomen ne! T_T Pero yo he pensado en hacerla a finales de verano o en otoño (tengo pensado hacer que celebren su cumpleaños! ^^U). Gomen por mi tardanza! -_- No he podido cumplir tu segundo favor muy rápido.

vale1: Gracias!! *^^* Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic! Muchísimas gracias!

Annami-punk: Pronto descubrirás que el parecido entre Yoh y Hana va en aumento! :3 Ya lo veras, ya lo veras!! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar el fic. Me encantaría poder ver a tu sobrino! *_* No tendrás por ahí alguna foto suya? Y no te preocupes, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más YohxAnna! ^_^

ei-chan: Pues... la verdad es que no podría darte una respuesta! ^^U Yo no creo que escriba bien, pero me halaga que muchos escritores y/o lectores me digan que si (sinceramente, me ayudan a continuar escribiendo). Gracias por tus deseos!! *^^*

Jos D: Pues... a tu pregunta sobre la aparición de Hao... te diré que aparecerá, pero no como el Hao que todos nosotros conocemos!! ^_^ Er... sobre tu segunda pregunta... lamento comunicarte que no aparecerán las Hanagumi. No me caen mal, pero... creo que no tendrían ningún papel destacado en este fic! ^^U Lo lamento.

Rally: Imotochan!! Me inspire en nosotras cuatro para hacer el carácter de Pilika!! Verdad que es mejor así? ^o^ Había pensado en hacerla algo mas... rencorosa frente a Anna! ^^U Er... en fin, que puedo decirte que no sepas? Esta vez si has sido una de las primeras personas en leer el ficcy, ne? ^_^ Y sobre aquel reto... ya lo he cumplido! Û_Û (malvada!! Unes nuestro cariño de hermanas con las explotaciones! -_-U)

Xris: Hola!! ^^U Muchas gracias!! Lamento haber tardado siempre tanto en publicar mis fics! Es agradable que alguien te diga que te extraña! *T_T* Muchísimas gracias!!! Sobre todas tus dudas, pronto se descubrirán! ^_^ Tengo pensado hacer varios capítulos especiales donde hable sobre el pasado de Anna (es decir, su embarazo).

chibi-poio: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi anterior capítulo!! *^^* Verdad que es mas divertido el fic con Yoh divertido??? :3 (claro que después las lectoras se mueren de ganas de asesinarle! ^^U). Pues al principio había pensado que Pilika odiase un poquito a Hana... incluso había pensado que no lo soportase. Sobre el juego... ejem... es la mala influencia de Ryu y su banda! Ya verás como mas adelante será mas notoria esta mala influencia! No te preocupes por lo de matar a Tamao, almenos tu me das una razón por querer matarla y no me dices que la mate yo! :p Gracias por leer mis notas!! *__* Ahora he recibido muchos reviews diciéndome "Yo si leo tus notas", pero cuando las personas me decían que matase a Tamao... las leían de verdad? ^^U Esa es la duda que tengo ahora... En fin, gracias por ser tan comprensiva (ejem... eres comprensiva porque al final será YohxAnna... -o-U). Pronto Yoh se dará cuenta de que Hana es su hijo!! Ya veras, ya veras! Paciencia, paciencia! ^_^ Y lamento mucho haber tardado en subir el capi... tienes Inter? Muchas gracias por ser mi fan!! ^///^

Marineneko: Domo! *^^* Y gomen por tardar en actualizar! -_- A mi también me da un poco de pena Tamao... pero todavía tiene que sufrir más!! Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes!! x3 Ne, no pienses que Ryu tiene alguna relación seria con Anna! ^^U Mas adelante se descubrirá porque están tan unidos! ^o^ Gracias por tus ánimos!! T_T

tazita: Er... tranquila, tranquila! ^^U Creo que me refería a que no iba a contestarle! No a que no iba a escribir! ^^U Me alegro que te guste mi fic, pero no puedo estar todo el día escribiendo. Estoy muy ocupada con todo (paginas, fics, estudios, estudios y mas estudios y... bueno, trabajo ya no! XP). En fin, no hace falta llegar a extremos de matar a nadie, ne?

anna15: Gracias! Lamento haber tardado tanto! ^^U

Anna Asakura: En eso no estoy de acuerdo, Anna-san! T_T Las verduras son horribles!! A mi no me gusta comerlas (lo que hay escrito anteriormente... yo lo hice! XP Escupí las verduras y dije exactamente lo mismo que Hana-chan). Como ya he dicho antes, Hana tiene muy mala influencia de Ryu! ^^U Y sobre la relación YohxAnna... ahora que lo dices, Yoh trata igual a Tamao! T_T Sigh... yo quería que tratase de forma especial a Anna!!

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Gomen por haber vuelto a tardar tanto! ^^U Como ya he dicho antes, he estado bastante ocupada y había pensado en dejar todos mis fics! ^^U A ver si nos vemos, ne?? Ja ne!!!

brenda-chan1: Hola!! ^o^ Me inspiré en la imagen del manga para hacer ese juego! Y también en experiencias propias (si es que Hana tendría que ser mi hijo! XP). La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con este fic... 140 y pico reviews con 5 capítulos!! *///* Aunque me da un poco de miedo por si de repente a la gente deja de gustarle! ^^U La verdad es que al fic le quedan como 10 capítulos (o mas) para terminar! ^_^ Nos vemos en el MSN!!!

biib: Como que ya era hora? ^^U No puedo dedicarme siempre a los fics! Además, este fic supone para mi una gran presión, teniendo en cuenta que lo leen muchas personas. Er... lamento no poder contestarte esas preguntas porque prácticamente me estas pidiendo el final. Así que tendrás que esperar si quieres leer el final, lo siento! :p

yo-chan1: Hola!! ^___^ Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic!! Me agrada que dejes un review, me animan mucho tus reviews! *^^* Er... gomen por haber tardado tanto! O_O Espero que no te hayas pegado ningún tiro. Ah! Y te acabo de agregar a mi MSN! ^^U Gomen por la tardanza! T_T

Niky_Asakura: Er... para el final tendrás que esperar un poco! ^^U Gracias por leer mis notas.

Emmyk: Gracias! Lamento haber tardado tanto! Me alegro que te guste mi fic! ^_^

Haru: Gracias!!! Yo tambien espero tener tiempo para terminarlo... y ganas, y inspiración! XP Gracias por tu review!

paz-ita: Me alegro que te guste mi fic! *^^* Er... si, es un YohxAnna, a pesar de que parezca otra pareja. Se que tardo en escribir mucho los capítulos, pero es que he estado ocupada. Además, había pensado en dejar de escribir.

Yunny: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, Yunny-san!! Yo he leído los tuyos y me han encantando!! Continúalos, ne?? ^o^ Sobre lo que ocurrirá... (mas bien si Yoh sabe que su hijo es Hana) es sorpresa, sorpresa! XP No creas que voy a hacer sufrir mucho a Tamao. Además, no se va a quedar sola! ^_^

kamira: Oye... un favor, mira de controlar tu vocabulario, de acuerdo? -_- Es desagradable leer palabrotas.

Seinko: Gomen por haber tardado tanto, Seiko-san! -_- Y gracias por leer mis notas de autora! Er.. sobre el YohxAnna... en el próximo capi, lo prometo!! ^^U

Itako no Anna The Ice Queen: Je... ahora tendrás que organizar una fiesta cada vez que actualice! ^^U Al final siempre acabo disculpándome por la tardanza! -_-U Tralaraaaa! No adelantare hechos!! ^o^

camila: Hola!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capi! ^^U Gomen por la tardanza y no te preocupes, me alegra recibir tu review (no creo que tenga estupideces).

Pªm: Muchas gracias! ^_^ Así que encuentras injusta y infantil mi forma de actuar... pues que quieres que te diga, escribe un fic y recibe reviews donde insulten a tu personaje preferido, a ver que te parece! ^.^ En fin, no tengo que pensar nada. La que debe pensar eres tu. Al escribir este fic estoy bajo una presión enorme y cada línea que escribo me pregunto "Y si esto no gusta?" o "Debería escribir esto?". Yo hago mi trabajo como escritora y quiero que se respeten mis gustos de la misma forma que yo respeto los gustos de los demás (un ejemplo: Lyserg me cae MUY mal! Pero... has visto si en algún fic he llegado a humillarlo?). Eso es todo, no pienso discutir este tema porque ya esta pasado y veo que nadie escribe ningún review desagradable, así que puedo darme por satisfecha al haber logrado eso.

Kyzuna-chan: Hola!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic! ^_^ Te han gustado las escenas "familia feliz", ne?? XP (familia feliz son las escenas entre Yoh, Anna y Hana...) Sobre lo de Ryu... paciencia, paciencia! Ya llegará el momento donde se expliquen todos los misterios!! :p 


	7. Capitulo 07

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 07**

por **Eleone**

De que estaban hechos los sueños? Eran siempre felices? Podrían recordar los recuerdos vividos en el pasado?

Una pequeña figura rubia se encontraba en medio de una niebla espesa, abrazando con sus pequeños brazos las rodillas mientras sus recuerdos pasaban a su alrededor. Observó uno con triste curiosidad.

"Él estaba al lado de una figura alta en el parque. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su tío Ryu, quien miraba con tristeza como los niños jugaban y Hana estaba a su lado.

- Hana...

- Tío Ryu -interrumpió el pequeño-, Hana quiere saber quien es él.

El joven miró al un hombre que tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

- El padre de ese niño -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Oh... y Hana se pregunta quien es él.

- El padre de aquel niño.

El rubio no contesto. Ni tan solo mostró ningún sentimiento, solo observaba como las parejas jugaban con sus hijos y reían... y reían con una felicidad infinita y lejana... y volvían a reír.

- Y por que Hana no tiene un papi?"

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza. Y otro recuerdo apareció frente a él.

"- Mira Hana, esta es mami sonriendo cuando tu naciste. Ves que sonrisa tan bonita?

El pequeño afirmó con una sonrisa al ver la fotografía. No la podía ver muy bien, pero notaba como ella, su mami, estaba allí abrazándolo.

- Tu no quieres que mami este triste, verdad? Por eso debes prometerme que nunca le preguntaras nada sobre tu padre. Ella estaría muy triste.

- Por que?

Ryu observó la fotografía con tristeza mientras miles de respuestas preparaba en su mente. Pero no, ahora no era el momento para hablar.

- Cuando seas mayor, prometo contártelo todo."

Los recuerdos todavía no habían terminado...

"- Mami, mami! -gritaba el pequeño en la falda de su madre, mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa.

Ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa al notar los bracitos de él.

- Mami! Hana quiere saber una cosa, pero tío Ryu ha dicho que no puede preguntárselo a mami porque ella estará muy triste.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Hana.

El niño se mantuvo un rato en silencio mientras balanceaba su cuerpo inquieto.

- De verdad? -preguntó obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella- Hana se preguntaba por que no tiene un papi para él y para mami."

Y la luz se volvió oscuridad. El recuerdo se llenó de pequeñas imágenes donde mostraba una joven Anna observando con tristeza una fotografía, como una vela que se va apagando lentamente. Y Hana la observaba con tristeza. Y Hana se odiaba cada vez más.

Entonces, aparecía "aquella" figura que le decía que su mami le odiaba...

Dos figuras compartían un mismo futón... una era mayor con cabellos largos y la otra era menor, temblando levemente. La figura mayor, una joven con marcas de no haber dormido durante toda la noche, se levanto y empezó a acariciar el bulto que estaba a su lado. Esto pareció tranquilizar a la figura que se encontraba a su lado, quien pareció sacar la cabeza y mostrarse como un niño de aproximadamente 4 años.

- Hana, voy a preparar el desayuno -susurró Anna inclinándose hacia su hijo.

Acto reflejo y Hana se pegó a la espalda de su madre como un mono, mientras en la cabeza de esta aparecía una gotita.

La joven salió de la habitación lentamente, observando como los pájaros empezaban a cantar a temprana hora. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al notar que su hijo empezaba a tranquilizarse y a murmurar cosas sobre no querer bañarse ni comer verduras.

Al entrar en la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue preparar un zumo 100% natural, como siempre lo pedía su hijo. Pero algo interrumpió su labor... o mejor dicho, el sonoro bostezo de cierto shaman de cabellos castaños.

- Buenos días... -murmuró Yoh mientras entraba en la cocina y abría la nevera.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Ella no podía contestar ya que Yoh se encontraba con unos pantalones y sin camisa. Como podía concentrarse en hacer el desayuno frente a la figura bien formada de él?

- Que haces? -preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la pared bebiendo un poco de agua.

- El desayuno.

- Y que tienes en la espalda?

- Hana.

- Y que hace ahí?

- Esta asustado! -exclamó la rubia cansada- Muchas noches tiene pesadillas y... bueno, no es asunto tuyo.

- Por supuesto que es asunto mío -replicó el joven ofendido-, Hana es mi amigo.

Durante un momento había creído escuchar "Es mi hijo", lo cual había causado que ella se asustase un poco. Le habría gustado contestar algo directo y frío, pero no creía que fuese lo mas justo. Su antiguo prometido había contestado de la manera más correcta sin saber quien era Hana. Cualquier tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que Hana era exactamente igual a Yoh en todos los aspectos -excepto en el cabello rubio-, pero solo había una persona que no se había dado cuenta de aquello: su propio padre.

Al moverse para tomar algún ingrediente, notó que la figura de Yoh se encontraba detrás de ella. Podía sentirlo todo... su respiración... sus manos en sus brazos... y un pequeño abrazo.

- Que haces? -preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

- Yo... quiero estar contigo... y con Hana.

- ... y Tamao? -preguntó la rubia, notando como se mordía la lengua por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

- Ella ya comprende que lo nuestro es solamente un compromiso arreglado por mi abuela.

- Que?

- Esta misma tarde hablaré con mi abuela para pedirle que tu seas otra vez mi prometida. Podría adoptar a Hana como mi hijo y vivir los tres como una familia.

El momento pacífico y romántico que se había creado durante aquellos segundos acababa de ser destruido por la respuesta del shaman. Anna se separó de él empujándolo lo más lejos posible.

- No necesito tu compasión para criar a mi hijo.

- No es compasión, Anna. Es que yo te quiero a ti.

La rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella clara confesión. Por unos momentos deseó lanzarse a los brazos de su antiguo prometido y gritar a pleno pulmón que ella se sentía lo mismo que él. Pero... esto no era una telenovela, y ella no era la protagonista que corría hacía el hombre de sus sueños como una desesperada.

- Oye, Anna, que hay de comer? -preguntó interrumpiendo Horo Horo mientras se arrascaba la barriga dando señales de estar hambriento.

El ainú notó como en la cocina había un extraño ambiente, y podía jurar que aquello parecía un encuentro entre dos amantes. Alzó una ceja con desaprobación mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta. Yoh mostró su característica sonrisa y salió de la cocina como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- Pronto estará el desayuno -murmuró aturdida la rubia sintiendo todavía el abrazo del shaman de cabellos castaños.

- Entonces te ayudo!

Costaba imaginar a un joven tan vago como Horo Horo haciendo labores domésticas, a menos que fuese obligado. Pero ahí se encontraba él, sacando unos platos, unos palillos, preparando unas bolas de arroz y... rompiendo algún vaso.

- Oye, Anna, -exclamó mientras tomaba los trozos rotos evitando cortarse- Por que no somos novios?

- Porque eres demasiado torpe -contestó ella con un suspiro y con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba.

- Que soy torpe? Yo??

El joven tomó otro vaso y empezó a jugar con él, lanzándolo en el aire y dando muestras de su agilidad. Por supuesto, esto ocurrió la primera vez, porque la segunda vez, el vaso ya estaba en el suelo completamente roto.

Anna le observó levemente enfadada mientras el joven se arrodillaba y recogía el objeto. Pero el sonido lejano de un motor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- TÍO RYU!! -gritó el pequeño mientras se separaba de su madre y salía corriendo hacia la entrada.

El ainú observó extrañado todo lo que ocurría, hasta que tosió y murmuró algo antes de acabar estrellado contra la pared.

- Pensabas que tenías una joroba en la espalda? Que clase de broma es esa? -preguntó enfadada la ex-itako mientras salía de la cocina.

- Tío Ryu! Tío Ryu! Tío Ryu!! -gritaba entusiasmado el pequeño mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión Asakura.

Después de estar corriendo buscando la entrada, la abrió encontrándose con la gran figura del portador de la espada de madera. El pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su "tío" mientras Ryu se tropezaba y caía de espaldas.

- Se puede saber que te pasa, pequeño? Si hace poco nos vimos.

- Pero Hana quería ver a tío Ryu! -exclamó el pequeño con una graciosa sonrisa.

El adulto estuvo apunto de llorar de la emoción al notar las muestras de cariño del rubio, pero su alegría desapareció al notar que Hana le gritaba algo.

- Hana quiere!! Hana quiere!! Hana quiere unos cascos como los de tío Yoh, tío Ryu!

- Que? -preguntó incrédulo mientras se lo imaginaba con unos cascos... entonces, seguramente serían una copia.

- Sí!! Hana quiere!! Pero cuando ayer Hana se lo dijo a mami, mami no dijo nada... puede tío Ryu convencerla?

- Pues...

El rubio junto sus manos como si estuviese rezando y empezó a sollozar y a suplicar.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,...

- Por favor, que? -preguntó la ex-itako apareciendo por la puerta.

- Doña Anna! -exclamó el hombre haciendo una exagerada reverencia- Me alegro de volverla a ver. Tiene un aspecto... estupendo.

Esto ultimo lo había dicho con un poco de preocupación. Anna no se veía tan bien como había pensado el shaman de la espada de madera. Al entrar en la mansión, Hana era quien guiaba a los dos adultos mientras él caminaba tranquilamente. Ryu se inclinó un poco hacía la rubia para hablar en susurros con ella.

- Le ocurre algo, doña Anna?

- Quiero irme de aquí -susurró observando a su alrededor para que nadie la escuchara-. Hana ha vuelto a tener pesadillas y... estoy cansada de estar aquí.

Después de decir esto, entraron en el comedor, donde un quemado desayuno estaba servido en la mesa. La rubia supuso que Horo Horo no habría podido terminarlo con el éxito que esperaba.

- La próxima vez prepararé el desayuno -le susurró Tamao a Anna con una tímida sonrisa.

- Bienvenido, Ryu -dijo Kino mientras bebía un poco de te.

- Muchas gracias... -contestó el adulto mientras se encogía un poco asustado. A su lado, apareció su espíritu acompañante, quien reía abiertamente.

Pero hubo algo que sorprendió a todos... mientras Tokagueroh se paseaba por el comedor donde todos estaban desayunando, Hana parecía no notar su presencia.

- No los ve -explicó la ex-itako mientras notaba que alguno de los presentes iba a preguntar-, incluso si quito el escudo protector para que Hana no vea fantasmas, él no ve.

- Pero... como es posible? -preguntó la anciana- Yo estaba segura que podría convertirse en un shaman.

- Shaman? -preguntó Hana sin entender nada.

- Un shaman es el vínculo...

- No es nada -interrumpió la ex-itako la explicación de Yoh-. Hana no debería aprender cosas así porque él es un niño normal. Además, -se dirigió hacia su antigua maestra- esta tarde debo regresar a Tokyo para arreglar unos asuntos.

La anciana no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero la aceptó con un gesto afirmativo mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa.

- Mi nieto os acompañará. Él debe hacer una revisión en los baños Funbari.

- GENIAL!! -exclamó Pilika asustando a la gran mayoría de los presentes- Entonces vamos todos!!!

Ryu se había encargado de meter en la furgoneta todas las maletas de viaje, mientras Ren observaba con el ceño fruncido como todos se habían apuntado a aquel viaje.

- No entiendo para que tenemos que ir -exclamó exasperado el joven de cabello puntiagudo.

- Tranquilo, Ren, solo serán unos días -dijo Pilika mientras aparecía con una pequeña mochila y con ojos soñadores-. Será como nuestra luna de miel en los baños Funbari!!

- Espero que te mantengas lejos de mi hermanita! -gritó Horo Horo apareciendo detrás de su hermana.

- Hermano! Deja en paz a Ren! Nosotros somos una pareja!!!

La pelea continuó frente a la mirada divertida de Hana y cansada de Anna. La joven suspiró entrando en el coche junto con su hijo, al que sentó sobre su falda. Se miró en el pequeño espejo, observando que detrás de ella se encontraba una sonrojada Tamao sentada al lado de Yoh. Él estaba observando con una sonrisa la pelea sin percatarse de los esfuerzos de la pelirosada por tomar o no su mano... hasta que al final se arrepintió y miró hacia la ventana como si hubiese algo mas interesante por hacer.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban en la furgoneta, preparados para ir a Tokyo. Hasta que...

- Hana tiene pipí!

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! o**

Podéis odiarme si así lo deseáis! U He recibido varios e-mails pidiéndome una actualización en este fanfic. Se que he tardado muchísimo (y cuando digo "muchísimo", no estoy exagerando), pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente. Me acabo de enfrentar a los exámenes de Selectividad y ahora ya tengo vacaciones. Lo que significa que podré dedicarme mas a este fic y a los demás.

En este capítulo no he puesto mucho YohxAnna... se que prometí, pero estuve pensando y no se me ocurrió hacer nada más. Tampoco podía poner que hacían "cositas" en la cocina, ya que resultaba demasiado descarado, no? U Eso si, aseguro que poco a poco habrán momentos YohxAnna (y, seguramente, RenxPilika). Además, también irán apareciendo personajes (como Manta, Lyserg,...). Ah! Y he decidido no poner títulos en los capítulos...

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia (se que os he obligado, lo siento mucho! --) y por vuestros reviews! Os quiero! x

PD: Tengo nuevo e-maill para las personas que quieran hablar conmigo por el MSN (aunque no me conecto mucho). El e-mail es: **eleonenu(arroba)hotmail.com**

**Reviews:**

Xris: Hola!! Me alegro que me hayas añorado! TT Yo también he añorado muchísimo escribir fanfics y he estado pensando en este fic y en un mejor final! Ahora que lo dices, esta última vez me he superado haciendo esperar! U La próxima vez no tardare tanto, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por tu review! Iré escribiendo la historia como había pensado, sin contar el final!

anna15: Hola!! Muchas gracias!! Eres la primera persona que me pide HoroxAnna!! OO Lo pides para dar celos a Yoh, non? Es que mis hermanas sufrieron cuando les comente esta posible pareja (ellas son defensoras al 100% del YohxAnna).

Kyzuna-Lupin: Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la continuación. Lamento mucho haber tardado con este capítulo! -- Para el siguiente, no tardaré tanto. En serio a tus amigas de la escuela les gusta mi fic?? oo Me siento tan... popular! U Dales de mi parte las gracias por leer mi fic!

ei-chan: Aish! Que no se ha publicado tu review! U

hitomi-san: Es que no hay muchos fics con HoroxAnna. Pero, lamento decirte, que este fic no terminara con HoroxAnna (no odio esta pareja, pero prefiero el YohxAnna! -.-). A mi también me da mucha pena Tamao-chan... ella es tan mona! Y sobre lo que dices... creo que exageras. Pero muchísimas gracias por el cumplido!

keiko-sk: Gracias! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! --

Annalaitako: Sí, pero esta vez he tardado muchísimo mas en volver! U Lo siento mucho.

biib: Yap, pero ahora soy libre!! Solo debo preocuparme por las notas y por el trabajo (regreso a trabajar! U). Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste! Y muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos.

lina: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Y por supuesto que sera YohxAnna! .

Annita Kyoyama: Siento no haberte podido ayudar. Siento haber tardado tanto! U

viru-chan: Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Que mala eres con la pobre Tamao-chan! Pero no te preocupes, me cae muy bien, pero no me gusta la pareja que hace con Yoh. Y no te preocupes, me gusta recibir sugerencias! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review.

Pªm: Hola! No te preocupes! No estoy enfadada. Se que tienes razón y que no debería presionarme, pero yo escribo para los lectores. Y quiero escribir algo que les guste leer a las personas (y que me guste a mi escribir, claro), pero este equilibrio es muy difícil de conseguir. En fin, muchas gracias por tus consejos. Voy a intentar terminar este fic antes que los demás, pero... es que también me divierte escribir los demás fanfics! U Sobre tu pregunta: Manta aparecerá, y tendrá su protagonismo! . Gracias por tus animos!

Rika Asakura: Me alegro mucho que te gusten mis fics! Tus amigas y tu leéis mis fics?? oo Muchas gracias y espero que os guste este capítulo!

Morfi: Tanto te sorprende? U Al principio pensé en hacer YohxTamao, HoroxAnna y LenxPilika... pero rápidamente borré estos pensamientos al pensar que este fic era sobre Hana y que lo mejor era tener a los padres unidos. Me alegro que te guste como está quedando!

shido-kun: Hola!! Bueno, eso ya depende de la persona que lea nuestros fics. En realidad no voy a hacer HoroxAnna, ya que he dicho muchas veces que este fic iba a ser YohxAnna! U Gomen. Nos vemos por el MSN!

Koneko: Me alegro que pienses lo mismo que yo al poner todo el fic en vez del final. No me gustaría poner el final porque ocurrirán muchas cosas. No se que día es el cumpleaños de Hana, gomen! --

Chibi-poio: Me alegro mucho que te hagan tan feliz mis fics! Ah! No te preocupes, me hace feliz que te guste tanto como escribo! Ji! Esperaba esa reacción en los fans al ver a Horo sonrojado! Y también me alegro que te de pena Tamao, porque tambien esperaba dar esa sensación. No quiero que las fans vean a Tamao como alguien malvada, solo como alguien que esta muy enamorada (y no es correspondida, claro). Y las pesadillas tendrán en un futuro muchísima importancia!! Así que soy mala contigo y te dejo en ascuas, lo siento! XP No te preocupes, no adelantaré el final!! Y tampoco te preocupes si escribes muy largos los reviews, a mi me encanta recibirlos!! Por cierto, espero que continúes con Internet y no te lo hayan quitado.

Annami-punk: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y disculpa mi equivocación! U Por supuesto que puedes mandarme fotos!! Manda, manda!! Lamento haber tardado tanto! --U

Yunny: A ver si te conectas mas!! TT Sabes que no puedo vivir sin molestarte!! Y se que en mi profile ponía que no iba a actualizar, pero me dio un ataque de depresión! U Te gustan las verduras!!?? A mi no me gustan naaaada!! Las odio!! Hai, hai, Yoh y Anna juntos para siempre! Ya sabes que tiene que haber drama y romance, esto es como un culebrón! U Y... siento que no haya mucho YohxAnna en este capi.

Edith: Siento haberte asustado! No te preocupes, continuaré mis fics. Aunque lamento haber tardado mucho y no haber puesto YohxAnna! -- Er... bueno, te llamare como pongas en el nick, vale? U

Lara Himura: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Se que tardo mucho en publicar, pero ahora tendré vacaciones y (espero) podré escribir más. Gomen por haber tardado tanto en publicar.

brenda-chan1: Hola!! TT Lo se, he estado muy ocupada últimamente con la selectividad! Lo siento mucho! Espero que nos encontremos pronto. Siento que no haya tanto YohxAnna como había prometido! U

Haru: Muchas gracias, Haru-san!

SeinKo: Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

yo-chan1: Gracias por seguir mi fic!! Y siento mucho la tardanza. A mi también me pasa lo mismo!! Lo peor es leer el final del capítulo, verdad? Yo también lo paso fatal cuando pienso "Ya ha terminado aquí el fic?". Ne! No te vayas a tirar por el poco YohxAnna que hay!! Que aunque ahora haya poco, en un futuro habrá mucho más!!!

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Ya se que el fic debería tratar más sobre los protagonistas (Yoh, Anna y Hana), pero quería recalcar que Tamao no es tan mala como todo el mundo piensa. Siento mucho la tardanza! U

anitta Kyuyama fcc: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Siento mucho no haber puesto tanto YohxAnna como había prometido. Espero que no te hayas desilusionado.

Marineneko: No te preocupes! Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi fic! La verdad es que Tamao da muchísima pena. Además, piensa que con la aparición de Anna, la pobre chica esta desesperada. Sobre lo que piensas sobre Ryu... quería que todos pensasen eso... pero Ryu no tiene ninguna relación con Anna, en serio! U Pronto explicaré la relación que hay entre Ryu y Anna! x Gomen por la tardanza y gracias por los ánimos!

Amaterasu Mizuhame: Hola! Me alegro que te encante el fic!! También me alegro que te guste Hana-chan! Siento mucho la tardanza! --

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: Hola!! Uyuyuy! Eso no se! Es algo que no había pensado! U

may sk: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste como está quedando el fic! Bueno, sobre la aparición de Hao es algo que todavía estoy pensando. Durante mucho tiempo estuve convencida en no hacerlo aparecer, pero ahora no me parece mal la idea de hacer que aparezca. Por supuesto, no aparecería como ser humano (sería como espíritu). Intentaré seguir los fics que me pides.

Anna Asakura: Pues a mi no me gustan las verduras! TT Ah! Ya se a que te refieres! Quizás en ese momento crearon a nuestro querido Hana-chan! x3 (ojalá!) Oki, oki! Pondré continuación sin contar el final! No te preocupes. Yo lo decía porque mucha gente me pedía el final.

rika asakura: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic. Er... siento no haber escrito YohxAnna y, lamento decirte, que no puedo escribir HoroxTamao si ellos están enamorados de Anna y Yoh respectivamente.

keri01: Verdad que Hana es una monada!? o Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capi! U Siento no poder mandarte un mini-adelanto, eso sería injusto para los demás lectores.

anna potter: Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Se que he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo, pero he estado algo ocupada con los estudios! -- Gomen!

Sigel: No hace falta que me lo pidas de rodillas. Aquí esta la continuación! U

Anna Kyouyama3: Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Aquí esta la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto.

Anna Kobayashi: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! Sobre el "Hana" para Pilika... todavía no, todavía no. Ren y Pilika tendrán su protagonismo mas adelante. Si quieres agregarme (o que te agregue), he dejado mi e-mail en las notas!

Moonchant: Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Y no te preocupes si tardas en dejar review, yo me conformo con saber que te gusta! Siento mucho que haya tan poco YohxAnna! U

Tomoe H. Himura Asakura: Hola!! Me alegro haberte hecho cambiar de idea respecto a los fics. Me halaga muchísimo lo que me has dicho. Y seguiré tu consejo, a pesar de que Yoh ya sufre a su manera! .

Haruko-sama: Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic! Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, la pareja final será YohxAnna (si no lo digo, los lectores me matan! U).


	8. Capitulo 08

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 08**

por **Eleone**

Sus miradas se encontraron durante todo el viaje. Él no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus gestos,... y ella no dejaba de disimular que no notaba su mirada sobre ella. Abrazó de forma sobre protectora a su hijo y, sin darse cuenta, permitió encontrar su mirada con la suya. Tal conexión provocó un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo, permitiendo solo exponer un pequeño y triste suspiro.

- Doña Anna, se encuentra bien? -preguntó el conductor- Su rostro está muy sonrojado, tiene fiebre? Está mareada?

- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien.

No volvió a mirar por el espejo por temor a encontrarse con su sonrisa. Aquello había significado una derrota hacía ella... y eso cada vez le gustaba menos, teniendo en cuenta que no hacía ni una semana que estaba con la familia Asakura nuevamente.

- Llegaremos antes de cenar -anunció Ryu mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los pasajeros, quienes estaban medio dormidos.

- Esta noche podréis dormir en mi casa, aunque no es muy grande -dijo Anna seriamente, como un gesto de hospitalidad.

- Muchas gracias, Anna -contestó Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Estoy deseando ver tu casa! -exclamó Pilika entusiasmada- Me he estado preguntando que has estado haciendo durante estos años.

A pesar de que todos se preguntaban lo mismo y miraban de forma interrogante a la ex-itako, ella no contestó. Y fue así como se creó un ambiente tenso.

Ryu tosió incómodo, sabiendo que la joven no iba a contestar.

- Alguien quiere escuchar un poco de música? -preguntó mostrando algunos cds.

- Será lo mejor. Ringo Urami -ordenó Anna.

- Eh? Yo quería poner un poco de música de Elvis.

- No! -exclamó Horo Horo- Es mejor escuchar música tradicional japonesa!

- Hana quiere Bob -exclamó el pequeño frotándose los ojos cansado.

- Y por que no escuchamos baladas románticas? -preguntó tímidamente la pelirosada sonrojándose.

- Podíais callaros, no? Intento dormir! -se quejó Len recibiendo miradas asesinas de todos- Por que no lo hacéis por votación?

Mala idea.

Minutos después, las canciones de Bob se escuchaban en el interior del coche. Todos los ocupantes parecían enfadados y incómodos, menos Yoh y Hana, quienes repetían la letra de la canción muy animados.

- Espero que lleguemos pronto... no soporto tener que volver a escuchar otra vez mas este cd -se quejó el chino.

- No te preocupes, Len! Yo te consolaré! -dijo Pilika con una sonrisa pícara.

- Deja de decir esas cosas delante de la gente!! -se quejó el chino.

- Y dejad de hacerlas! -continuó el hermano de la peliazul.

- Celoso, hermanito? Quizás es que necesitas una novia...

Horo Horo no contestó ante aquella provocación y se cruzó de brazos mirando el paisaje, el cual poco a poco se iba mostrando más oscuro. Su hermana notó esta actitud, intentando analizar que ocultaba.

- Ah!!! -gritó asustada mientras se separaba del abrazo de Len- Te has enamorado!!!

Tamao, quien estaba dormida a pesar del ruido de la música, se levantó al escuchar la palabra "enamorado" y se sonrojó. Observó como el peliazul empezaba a toser y su rostro cambiaba de tonalidades al recibir un interrogatorio por parte de su hermana.

- Y quien es? La conozco? De donde es? Me la presentarás? De que trabaja? Es soltera?

- Dejad de hacer ruido!!! -gritó Anna mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Estaba cansada de tener que escuchar las canciones de Bob y de los gritos de Pilika. Además, sospechaba que aquella "conversación" la involucraba de manera involuntaria.

- Pronto llegaremos! -canturreó Ryu mientras observaba un cartel.

- Casita! Casita! Hana quiere ver su casita!! Y quiere jugar con los juguetes que le regaló el otro día tío Silver!

- Silver? Hana se refiere al organizador del Torneo de Shamanes? El que estaba en la Aldea Apache? -preguntó Yoh con interés- Pero si le preguntemos si...

Yoh prefirió callar ante lo que iba a decir. Quería terminar la oración con un "Si te había visto", pero sabía que aquello no sería bueno comentarlo delante del pequeño, quien lo miró al ver que había dejado de cantar.

Minutos después todos llegaron a su destino, la tienda de Anna Kyouyama. Pero antes pasaron por algunas tiendas, donde compraron lo necesario para la cena. A todos les sorprendió ver como Ryu se encargaba de pagarlo todo y consultaba con Anna todo lo que necesitaba. La rubia no parecía sentirse incómoda por las confianzas que tomaba Ryu con ella. Es decir, él la tomaba del brazo y le murmuraba cosas para evitar que Hana y los demás acompañantes les escuchasen.

- Dime, Hana, pequeño -se arrodillo Horo Horo con una venita furiosa en su cabeza-. Que relación tienen tu mami y el tonto de Ryu?

- Tío Ryu no es tonto!! -exclamó el pequeño mientras sus mejillas se inflaban como un globo.

- A mi me resulta sospechosa la relación que hay entre ellos. Quizás son amantes!!!

- Amantes? Hana no sabe que es amante...

- Pero que cosas dices, Pilika? -preguntó la pelirosada sonrojándose y riendo un poco.

El pequeño observaba la conversación que mantenían todos... se parecían a sus vecinas. Ellas siempre comentaban que su mami era misteriosa, pero muy hermosa. Delante de ellos, continuaban Ryu y Anna, ignorando cualquier conversación relacionada con ellos.

- Tío Ryu es como mami es para Hana.

- Eh? -exclamaron todos sin entender.

- Tío Ryu es el papi de mentira de mami. Pero mami no le llama papi porque no es de verdad, porque mami dice que tenía unos papis que no conocía.

Y al terminar de decir esto, se encontraron frente a una pequeña tienda. El aspecto daba la sensación de ser antigua y misteriosa, decorada con muebles antiguos, pertenecientes a familias tan antiguas como la familia Asakura y Tao. Tamao y Pilika observaron toda la tienda maravilladas... objetos antiguos que parecían guardar secretos y la sabiduría de los años pasados. Horo Horo y Len se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Anna hablaba con el dependiente, un miembro de la Banda de Ryu. Yoh y Hana cerraron la puerta, sin poder evitar escuchar como unas vecinas comentaban el parecido entre ambos, claro que estos lo ignoraban por completo.

- Podéis subir -ofreció Anna mientras Ryu le entregaba unos papeles que tenía que firmar-. Yo tengo algunos problemas que solucionar. Subo enseguida.

Al subir las pequeñas escaleras, se encontraron en la segunda planta, donde se mostraba la vivienda de Anna y Hana. Al entrar en el comedor, observaron que estaba completamente lleno de fotos, sobretodo un pequeño mueble al lado del televisor.

Yoh fue el primero en acercarse a las fotos, con Hana en sus brazos.

- Esta foto es de mami cuando Hana estaba en su barriga -señaló el pequeño mostrando una jovencísima Anna Kyouyama con vestido negro, un chupa-chup y sus inolvidables gafas. Todavía su vientre no mostraba signos de embarazo...

- Y esta foto? -preguntó Horo Horo ilusionado.

Hana continuó explicando muy ilusionado, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Unas pequeñas figuras en el suelo con formas de...

- Amidamaru!! Bason!!! -gritó asustando por completo a los dueños de los espíritus, los cuales empezaron a mirar a todos lados en busca de ellos- Los muñecos preferidos de Hana!! Son los regalos de tío Silver!!!

El pequeño empezó a jugar, mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, esperando a Anna. Observaron como aquel lugar comenzaba a parecer cada vez mas pequeño y, quizás, un poco mediocre para las expectativas que tenia la ex-itako de pequeña.

- Papi Hao!!! -volvió a gritar el rubio observando la puerta.

Por fin había terminado de firmar todos aquellos papeles. Desde que Ryu se convirtió en su tutor, no era necesaria su firma, pero... desde que ella era mayor de edad, todo el peso de la tienda cayó en sus espaldas. Al subir por las escaleras escuchó la vocecita de su pequeño, hablando, como acostumbraba a hacer con gente que conocía... Su rostro se volvió serio al escuchar la voz de Yoh. No podía permitirle tantas confianzas con su hijo... o mejor dicho, con el hijo de los dos. Pero como hacerlo? Su hijo adoraba a su padre inconscientemente.

- Papi Hao!!!! -escuchó gritar al pequeño.

Subió furiosa las escaleras, abriendo la puerta corrediza fuertemente mientras observaba al pequeño abrazar a una bola de pelo negra.

- Hana!! -exclamó enfadada- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero a ese gato en MI casa!?

- Pero papi Hao tiene hambre! Mami es un ogro...

Y así fue como el pequeño consiguió un chichón mas en su cabeza y el gato acabo expulsado de la tienda y casa de Anna Kyouyama, mientras los demás intentaban recuperarse de la impresión al pensar que iba a aparecer el hermano de Yoh, Hao Asakura.

La cena transcurrió con absoluta tranquilidad, hasta la hora de dormir, donde se crearon los verdaderos problemas. Pilika insistía en querer dormir junto a su novio Len Tao, mientras que el hermano de ésta se negaba de forma rotunda. Tamao observaba con timidez a su prometido, esperando la iniciativa por su parte para dormir junto a él... pero no fue así.

- Muy bien -empezó Anna frotándose las sienes cansada- Len, Horo Horo y Yoh dormirán en el comedor; Tamao y Pilika dormirán en la habitación de Hana; y yo y Hana dormiremos en mi habitación. No quiero espectáculos en medio de la noche, de acuerdo? -preguntó de forma inquisitiva mirando especialmente a Tamao y a Pilika.

Éstas, algo ofendidas por las palabras de la ex-itako, tomaron sus pijamas y se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño. Horo Horo sonrió complacido, sin poder evitar susurrarle un "gracias" a Anna en el oído.

- No lo he hecho por ti. No quiero que Hana tenga que despertarse y encontrar algo que pueda causarle algún problema.

- Entiendo -contestó el ainú sin borrar aquella ridícula sonrisa-. De todas maneras, muchas gracias Anna.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron muy temprano gracias al maullido molesto de "papi Hao", aquel gato negro que les había dado el gusto de asustar a los invitados de Anna. En el comedor todos desayunaban tranquilamente, excepto dos personas.

- Hoy Hana y Anna duermen mucho, no creéis? -preguntó divertida Pilika mientras tomaba un poco de te.

- Quizás el pequeño Hana tuvo una pesadilla -murmuró preocupada la pelirosada-. No debería despertarles alguien?

Horo Horo iba a ser el voluntario en despertar a la madre y al hijo, pero antes de poder dar un paso para salir del comedor, Anna entró con su hijo en brazos completamente indignada.

- Se puede saber que te pasa? -preguntó Horo Horo sorprendido.

- Que que me pasa!? Me estas preguntando que me pasa!? Los médicos son idiotas!!!!

El silencio reinó en el comedor, sin dejar de mirar el aspecto de la rubia: llevaba un vestido negro y la chaqueta de Ryu, quien daba la sensación de ser enorme al tenerla Anna.

- ...excepto Fausto, por supuesto -continuó algo mas tranquila.

- Doña Anna -interrumpió Ryu entrando en el comedor con el rostro completamente cansado y algo preocupado-. Creo que debería controlar mas su genio. Aquel doctor solo dijo que quizás Hana...

- Dijo que mi hijo estaba loco!! Es que no le escuchaste!?

- Pero tampoco hacía falta darle un puñetazo -sugirió el sacando unas vendas y pomadas para curar la mano de Anna, con la que seguramente le había golpeado.

- El muy idiota tenía la cara dura... Pero eso le enseñará a no insultar a Hana.

- Pero que ha pasado? -preguntó Pilika observando al pequeño, quien parecía dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre.

- Hana esta noche ha tenido otra pesadilla, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Tenía mucha fiebre y por eso he llamado a Ryu, para que me llevase al hospital. Pero el idiota del médico que me ha atendido, me ha dicho que el pequeño no tenía fiebre. Y cuando le he hablado sobre las pesadillas de mi hijo, me ha dicho que podría estar loco!!

Pilika lanzó un grito de indignación, mientras los demás observaban preocupados al pequeño.

- La doctora nos dijo que podía ser una manifestación de sus mayores temores -explicó Ryu-. Tendríamos que haberla llamado...

- No! -interrumpió Anna levantándose para salir del comedor- No deseo hablar con ella en estos momentos, seguro que habrá encontrado unos padres mejores para Hana y deseará convencerme.

Volvió a reinar nuevamente el silencio, pero esta vez era todavía mas incomodo y pesado. Ryu se levantó agotado del suelo, apenas había podido dormir dos horas, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Doña Anna me ha dicho que os lleve a la pensión Funbari esta mañana. Ella se reunirá con vosotros esta tarde.

- Ocurre algo, Ryu? -preguntó Yoh, quien no había hablado en todo el rato.

El joven tosió y observó con tristeza a sus antiguos amigos. Agachó la cabeza mientras la negaba como si aquel gesto costase un gran esfuerzo.

- Ha llegado el momento... -susurró para no ser escuchado- Les contaré todo lo que ha hecho doña Anna... todo...

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! o**

Lo siento! No he podido evitar poner ese "Papi Hao" de parte de Hana! Alguien se ha asustado? Si es así, me alegro muchísimo porque esa era la intención! Espero que este capítulo no me haya quedado muy pesado. Últimamente abundan más los diálogos, verdad? UU

Y no es por dar publicidad, pero el siguiente capítulo será uno de mis preferidos! Así que espero que lo leáis con tanto gusto como yo lo voy a escribir! En él explicaré todo lo que le ocurrió a Anna desde los 15 años (cuando se marcha de Funbari) hasta los 18 (el inicio del segundo capítulo). Este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde el principio, pero no sabía como llegar a él sin hacer que la historia fuese demasiado... "irreal".

En fin, gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestros e-mails!! Enviadme todos los e-mails que queráis, ne? Me encanta recibirlos (aunque tardo mucho en contestarlos! U).

Por cierto... HE APROBADO SELECTIVIDAD! Lo cual significa que voy a entrar en la Universidad en Setiembre y no tendré que repetirla!! Más tiempo para mis fics!!

**Reviews:**

May sk: No hace falta que me des las gracias, mujer! Si a mi me encanta escribir siempre esta clase de drama! Por ahora no hay mucho YohxAnna, pero mas adelante puedo asegurar que sip! Lo prometo! TT Intentaré actualizar mis fics lo mas pronto posible, pero estoy ocupada con el trabajo y las páginas. Además.... tengo que limpiar mi habitación (y puedo asegurarte que soy tan lenta limpiando como haciendo fics! XP). Por cierto, no te asustes! Este "papi Hao" no es el verdadero Hao. La aparición del verdadero Hao todavía la tengo en cuenta. Y no te preocupes, Tamao no quedara sola (pero tampoco quedara con Yoh).

shido-kun: Me alegro que te guste! Esas preguntas serán contestadas en los siguientes capis!! :3 Además, es predecible que algún día Yoh sepa que es el padre de Hana, non? Oye, y cuando te vienes a España? OO

ei-chan: Daijobu! Me alegro que te guste el fic! En fin, aquí tienes la continuación! x

noa asakura: Hola!! Gracias por tu cumplido y tu review! Continuaré escribiendo.

keiko-sk: De nada! Si me encanta poder dedicarme a este fic cuando no me quedo sin inspiración! x3 Más adelante pondré mas YohxAnna! U En el siguiente capi no, pero en los próximos sip.

Xris: Hola! Yo también te he extrañado mucho! TT Muchas gracias por tu comprensión... seguro que eres una de las personas que me comprenden y no desearían mi muerte al tardar en actualizar! XP No te preocupes, este fic tendrá final escrito por mi (el cual ya esta todo escrito en mi mente... jujuju!!). Lo que pasa es que si alguien me pide hacer un fic como si fuese una continuación "a su manera", no puedo negarme. Al contrario, me siento tan halagada..

Solcito: Me alegro que te guste. No debes agradecer nada! Uf... solo espero que no te vengan todas las ideas para los fics mientras tengas exámenes. A mi eso me ocurrió hace un año y lo pasé fatal! Y, no te preocupes, no me aburres con tus problemas. Me gusta que me cuentes porque así intercambiamos problemas relacionados con los fics!

Seinko: Tampoco hace falta que hagas una misa por el Renacimiento de mis fics!! x3 Gomen, pero no podré complacer lo que me pides! U Horo y Tamao no acabarán juntos y continuarán molestando un poquito más a la pareja principal! Jejejeje! Soy así de mala y injusta! Gomen por no haber cumplido los pequeños caprichos que me pedías! U

Anna Asakura: Mira que eres mala!! Querer que hagan sus "cositas" en el patio... con el frío que hace en invierno! XP No, no y no! Mejor en una cama blandita, suavecita y cómoda! Lo de los fantasmas que no puede ver Hana es algo muy importante para el argumento del fic! No digo nada mas!!! Y gracias por tu comprensión! TT

selkie-chan: No te preocupes si no me has dejado un review antes! Vale mas tarde que nunca! Es normal tener vergüenza para dejar reviews (a mi me pasa eso... soy terriblemente tímida). De todas maneras, muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review. Creo que Hana es demasiado listo para ser un niño de casi 4 años, non? UU He pensado en sacarle celos a Yoh de Horo Horo... pero aun no estoy segura. Creo que a partir de ahora no haré los capítulos tan largos (te parecían cortos? U). Es que así tardo el doble porque se que tengo que escribir mucho.

Juli: Muchas gracias! En serio te gusta mi manera de redactar? A mi me parece algo... poco explícita. Gracias por tus cumplidos! Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic! Ji... pronto llegará ese momento! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, verdad?

Moonchant: Hola! Gracias por preocuparte por mí! Ahora todo me va bastante mejor! La verdad es que a mi también me entran ganas de gritarle a Yoh que Hana es su hijo... pero eso mas adelante.

lariana: Me alegro! Pero los demás tardarán un poco en actualizarse, gomen! U

Andrea-k-16: Gracias!! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic. He escrito pronto, non?

Yunny: Sabes que yo tambien te quiero, verdad?? x Y... no te preocupes... en el futuro habrá más... por mi vida y por mi salud! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Conéctate pronto para que puedas recibir mas torturas mías, si tanto las añoras!

keri01: Hola! Por supuesto, mira, he cumplido mi palabra. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi! He tardado menos! Sobre la pareja LenxPilika... había pensado en darle un pequeño protagonismo en este fic... pero no se si los lectores prefieren la historia relacionada con Yoh, Anna y Hana! U

Sigel: Hola!!! Hai... por fin he actualizado... años!!?? Que rápido pasa el tiempo, non? XP Que no, que no! Que no era necesario que lo pidieses de rodillas! U Ne, no me eches la culpa de si tu salud mental acaba afectada! Yo te he abierto al mundo (o al infierno?) de los fics... soy como tu propia madre... ahora debes caminar solita (wow... que poético me ha quedado!). Gracias por tu review! Y siempre me porto mal! x3

Anna Kyouyama3: Gracias por tu cumplido! Aquí tienes la actualización. Y... sobre HoroxAnna... todavía no es seguro, pero quizás haya un pequeño roce.

Kaoru Kinomoto: Hola!! Vaya, pues gracias por leer todos mis fics! Me alegro mucho que te gusten. Er... sobre esa pregunta... yo no puedo contestarla, porque pienso que no soy buena escribiendo! U De todas maneras, me halaga mucho que pienses así de mi forma de escribir fics. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste tanto como los demás. Gracias por tu apoyo!


	9. Capitulo 09

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 09**

por **Eleone**

- Oye, Ryu, y por que Anna se fue de la pensión...?

- Señorita Pilika, las preguntas después de explicarles todo -interrumpió el joven de estilo Presley.

Los seis jóvenes se dirigían en dirección a la pensión Funbari, aquel lugar repleto de recuerdos centrados en Yoh y Anna. A Tamao no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ir allí, pero no podía negarse ya que debía seguir los deseos de su prometido. Además, aquélla iniciativa de Ryu por contar la historia de la rubia era algo que la atraía y le había sorprendido tanto como a los demás.

- Por que haces esto, Ryu? -preguntó Yoh con una inusual seriedad.

- Por ella... doña Anna ha sufrido más de lo que parece...

Pilika iba a interrumpir y corregir las palabras de Ryu, pero prefirió no hacerlo así, ya que podría organizar una discusión entre todos los amigos por culpa de la ex-itako. Observó al Shaman King, quien mantenía aquélla actitud seria y casi inexpresiva. Suspiró al notar la preocupación de Tamao... todo parecía una cadena interminable... Tamao preocupada por Yoh y él preocupado por Anna... y quien se preocupaba por la pobre Tamao? Era injusto.

Minutos después, todos estaban en la entrada de la pensión Funbari, donde estaban siendo recibidos por Fausto VIII, quien se encargaba de la administración.

- Bienvenidos. Hacía tiempo que no recibíamos su agradable visita -dijo haciendo una reverencia acompañado de su esposa-. Ryu, ya ha llegado lo que usted había mandado.

- Gracias -contestó éste entrando y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Al entrar, se encontraron un equipo de televisor con video y varios videos donde habían fechas que mostraban meses y años de tres años atrás.

- Pero que demonios es esto? -preguntó Len con el ceño fruncido.

Ryu se sento frente al televisor y empezó a organizarlo todo, mientras comenzaba su explicación.

- Esperaba que nadie creyese mis palabras, así que decidí traer los videos que Ball Boy comenzó a grabar desde el inicio de la búsqueda de doña Anna.

Asakura notó como su expresión hacía un gesto de dolor... aquellos recuerdos no estaban todavía olvidados, incluso podría asegurar que eran demasiado recientes. La pelirosada notó esto y deseó apoyar a su prometido de alguna manera, como antes había intentado hacer, pero él siempre le contestaría con una falsa sonrisa y haría lo posible por alejarse de ella.

- Esta primera cinta trata sobre los primeros días que vi a doña Anna. Ella hacía dos o tres meses que se había marchado de la pensión Funbari...

Cinta nº1

El cielo... completamente azul y puro... la imagen cambiaba de borrosa a una clara, donde mostraba las perfectas formas de las nubes. Después, la cámara se dirigía hacía un parque, donde varias mujeres conversaban mientras sus hijos jugaban tranquilamente. La cámara continuó observando todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que se encontró con el rostro enfadado de un joven Ryu.

- Quieres dejar de jugar, Ball Boy? Tenemos que encontrar a doña Anna!

- Lo se, señor Ryu, pero quiero grabar a la señorita por si ella no desea venir... así tenemos una prueba!

El joven de cabello estrambótico se detuvo, mientras sus hombros empezaban a temblar peligrosamente. Al girarse, dos enormes cascadas habían aparecido en sus ojos mientras intentaba evitar sollozar.

- Mi pobre doña Anna... seguramente sufrió un accidente y sufre de amnesia. O algún criminal la ha raptado y desea hacernos chantaje, pero doña Anna se niega a hablar. Que cosas horribles le han podido ocurrir a mi doña Anna!!!???

- Yo creo que quizás se podría haber fugado con algún muchacho que haya conocido, señor Ryu.

- Cállate, idiota!!! Doña Anna nunca haría algo tan desleal!! -gritó el joven, permitiendo ver sus orificios nasales en la cámara- Ella es como una flor... hermosa, quieta y tranquila... -nuevamente aparecieron ríos de lágrimas- Seguro que durante todos los días que llevamos buscándola le ha ocurrido horrible...

La cámara se giró hacia una parte cubierta de flores.

- Esta plantada ahí? -murmuró Ball Boy.

- Ya se que están plantadas ahí las flores!

- No, me refiero a la señorita Anna.

Y era así, la pequeña figura de la rubia se levantó entre las flores y se limpió el negro vestido, el cual era más ancho y largo de lo que acostumbraba a llevar la joven.

- Señorita An... -gritó el cámara antes de ser detenido por las manos del shaman.

- Debemos seguirla! Si nos descubre, quizás saldrá huyendo! Seguramente irá a casa donde se encuentra su amante...

- Pero señor Ryu, usted acaba de decir que la señorita Anna no haría algo tan desleal...

Estas palabras no fueron escuchadas por el joven, ya que se dirigía a seguir a la ex-itako, quien caminaba con una bolsa que parecía estar llena de alimentos. Ella no parecía percatarse que era seguida por Ryu y Ball Boy, quien continuaba grabando como ella caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo.

Minutos después, Anna se había detenido frente a una enorme y antigua casa, lejos de la ciudad. Apretó varias veces el timbre, haciendo sonar una canción que resultaba repetitiva.

- Bienvenida, señorita Anna -dijo una voz que se encontraba dentro de la casa-. Oh! Ha comprado la leche que le pedí, muchas gracias. Pero... y el té?

- Lo siento -se disculpó la rubia con su delicada voz-, pero no puedo acercarme al té... me temo que es por...

- No te preocupes, le pediré a Tomoe-sama que vaya ella.

La figura con la que hablaba Anna, salió de la casa y la empujó hacia dentro. En los ojos de Ryu aparecieron dos corazones, aquella figura era una belleza! Cabello largo de color azul oscuro, ojos amables, figura delgada y hermosa... hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos intrusos.

La joven empezó a gritar y les lanzó la escoba con la que estaba barriendo el jardín... aterrizando en la cabeza del joven que sujetaba la cámara...

- Unos violadores!! Señorita Anna!! La han seguido unos violadores!! -gritaba la joven mientras empezaba a llorar y comenzaba a tirar todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

La rubia salió del interior de la casa con su collar y el rostro completamente pálido. Y si era él...?

- Ryu!? -preguntó sorprendida mientras el collar de perlas azules resbalaba de sus manos al reconocer al joven.

- Lamento mucho haberla seguido, doña Anna -dijo éste mientras hacía una reverencia.

La peliazul los observó sorprendida mientras los dos se miraban de forma sospechosa. Decidió entrar en la casa, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, para que los dos jóvenes pudiesen hablar. La cámara, la cual estaba de lado a causa del desmayo sufrido por el que la controlaba, grababa todos los gestos de la ex-itako, quien le observaba en aquel momento con profundo odio.

- Que haces aquí? Vete ahora mismo!!

- Don Yoh... él la esta buscando desesperado. Debe volver a la pensión Funbari... por favor...

- No pienso volver -contestó ella cruzándose de brazos con un gesto superior-. Y si le dices algo a Yoh... -los dos demonios que anteriormente habían sido de Hao Asakura aparecieron detrás de ella- ellos te mataran en cuanto pronuncies cualquier palabra de este desagradable encuentro.

- Pero... doña Anna...

Ryu no pudo continuar, ya que la rubia había cerrado la puerta y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el interior de la casa, donde fue recibida por varios gritos alegres de mujeres. El joven observó aquella antigua casa con curiosidad... era tan antigua y terrorífica... que podría hacer allí Anna Kyouyama? En uno de los carteles había escrito "Residencia femenina".

La imagen se volvió borrosa hasta que volvió a aparecer la enorme imagen de aquella casa. La cámara no paraba de moverse inquieta observándola, hasta que se detuvo en la figura seria de Ryu.

- Señor Ryu, que hacemos aquí? Deberíamos irnos! Ésta casa esta encantada!

El poseedor de la espada de madera no hizo caso y llamó al timbre. Esperaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a aparecer la figura de la mujer de cabellos azules oscuro. Ella los miró inquieta y algo insegura, sonriendo nerviosa mientras abría la puerta del jardín.

- Querían algo... señores?

Ryu se sonrojó y intentó pronunciar las palabras que siempre decía cuando veía a una chica bonita "Quieres buscar conmigo el Lugar favorito?". Pero se detuvo. Aquel no era el momento para conquistar a alguien que parecía indefensa y asustada.

- Quería saber si doña Anna...

- Ah! Nuestra señorita Annita... Quiere saber sobre ella, verdad? -preguntó la joven sonriendo.

- Bueno, en realidad no es eso...

- Entonces ya lo sabe? -volvió a preguntar con tristeza- Es una desgracia lo que le ha ocurrido... tan jovencita. Sabe? Todas nosotras nos preocupamos por ella. Sabe que el bebé nacerá en Mayo?

- Que bebé?

- No me diga que no lo sabe? Nuestra señorita Anna... va a tener un bebé.

Silencio...

- A pesar de ser tan joven... ella es muy valiente y no está asustada, pero todas estamos preocupadas por ella -volvió a repetir la joven sin darse cuenta que el joven de estilo Presley estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque-. Aunque no lo parezca, esta de 5 meses. Es increíble, verdad? Cuando llegó no nos creíamos su embarazo, pero la señora Doctora nos dijo que no debíamos hacerle preguntas. Me pregunto como podría la señorita Anna... ya sabe, mantener relaciones. Todas creemos que la pudieron violar. Oiga, señor... se encuentra bien?

El joven acabó cayendo en el suelo a causa de la impresión ante tal... noticia? Ella? Embarazada?

La cámara volvió a mostrar una imagen borrosa, hasta que la figura de la rubia apareció en una habitación. Anna estaba sentada al lado de un sofá, donde estaba Ryu desmayado con un trapo mojado en la frente. Él empezó a abrir los ojos y a respirar con dificultad.

- Usted... doña Anna... usted!!

Ella no contestó. Lo observó enfadada mientras cruzaba sus manos en su falda. La cámara se dirigió al estomago, donde sobresalía un pequeño bulto.

- Quieres dejar de grabar de una maldita vez? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la cámara.

- Lo siento, doña Anna... -murmuró el joven que grababa, haciendo ver que la apagaba.

Ella suspiró cansada, notando como Ryu se empezaba a inquietar por su silencio.

- Usted! Usted... está de verdad... embarazada? Doña Anna, dígame que todo esto es una broma! Que está aquí para aprender a ser una mejor esposa!

- Lo lamento, pero estoy embarazada.

El joven se golpeó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba apunto de estallar, y él no sabía que debía hacer.

- Pero por que usted se oculta aquí!? Por que huye de don Yoh!? No sabe que él la está buscando desesperadamente?

- Crees que no lo se? -preguntó ella irónicamente mientras mostraba una triste sonrisa- Le he ido a visitar muchas veces, pero me he detenido delante de la puerta. No puedo mostrarme así... mi maestra no me lo permitiría.

El atardecer que se mostraba como un cuadro en la ventana, ayudaba a tensar más la conversación. Anna se encontraba frente a la ventana, sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, abrazando el bulto de su estómago. Ryu la observaba con tristeza... por primera vez, aquella joven de carácter fuerte, parecía tan frágil como una figura de fina porcelana.

- La protegeré -dijo de golpe el shaman.

- No puedes. Yo... debo cargar sola con esta responsabilidad. Esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa...

La joven fue interrumpida por la peliazul, quien había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los visitantes.

- Señorita Anna -susurró acercándose a la rubia-, nuestra Doctora ha venido con una pareja. Desean verla para acordar con usted la adopción de su bebé.

La mirada de Anna fulminó a la peliazul, sus labios se apretaron, volviéndose finos, y sus puños se cerraron de golpe.

- No quiero verla, estoy ocupada con unos invitados! Dile que vuelva en otro momento.

- Pero... señorita Anna, ella está insistiendo mucho y... entiendo, le diré que vuelvan en otro momento.

La joven se retiró bajo la mirada autoritaria de la rubia, quien se mostraba todavía enojada por sus palabras. Ryu observó esto con mucha cautela y decidió intervenir.

- Adopción? Entonces... usted dará en adopción a su bebé y volverá a la pensión de Funbari?

Mal hecho. La ex-itako lo miró con desagrado volviendo a apretar sus puños.

- Quien te crees que soy!? No pienso abandonar a mi hijo!!! Lo que ocurre es que la Doctora espera que lo entregue en adopción y, amablemente -dijo en tono irónico-, está buscándoles unos nuevos padres. Cree que por tener 15 años, no podré hacerme cargo de él.

- Su problema es no ser mayor de edad?

- Supongo que sí -contestó ella con un suspiro cansado.

- Entonces yo le ayudaré! Yo me convertiré en su tutor y me haré responsable de usted y de su bebé, doña Anna.

La joven lo observó sorprendida. Primero, no se lo podía creer, pero después mostró una triste sonrisa.

- No puedes hacer eso. Traicionarías a Yoh.

- Don Yoh tiene a Manta, Tamao, Len, Lyserg, Horo Horo, Pilika, Chocolove... Usted está sola. Permítame almenos estar con usted y ser parte de su familia...

En la ventana empezaban a verse unas diminutas estrellas y el cielo un poco oscurecido. La figura de la rubia se mantuvo quieta durante unos segundos, hasta mostrar una invisible sonrisa y afirmar con la cabeza lentamente.

Fin cinta nº1

**Notas de Ele-chan!!! o**

Gomen por no poder explicar todo el pasado de Anna en un capítulo! -- En el siguiente capi pondré las siguientes cintas (que no son muchas). Debo confesar que me ha gustado mucho escribir esta parte del fic (el pasado de Anna). Me ha resultado muy fácil ya que la tenía pensada desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Me olvidé decir en mi anterior comentario que el fic ha superado los 200 reviews!! Todavía no puedo creérmelo! Estoy emocionadísima!! TT Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y dejarme un precioso review! A ver si pronto llegamos a los 300 reviews... x3

Por cierto, antes de nada. No he podido continuar los demás fics, ya que ahora estoy trabajando y tengo que actualizar todas las paginas. Pero debo decir que mi fanfic "Despiertan los recuerdos" ha sido nominado como "Mejor fanfic de angustia" en la siguiente pagina: **h t t p : g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / A n i m e A w a r d s p o r H a y i - O S 1** (debéis juntarlo todo, ne? U). También he sido nominada como "Mejor autora"... prefiero no comentar nada al respecto, porque son los lectores los que opinan en este caso! XP Eso sí, gracias por nominarme!

Por cierto, esto es dato curioso, ne? He observado que mucha gente llama a Hana así: Hanna. Debo informaros que está mal escrito. El nombre de Hana, no es "Anna" con una "h". En realidad, seguramente es la unión del nombre de Yoh y Anna en chino, pero el kanji que utiliza Takei-san es el de flor. Y flor en japonés es "Hana".

**Reviews:**

yo-chan1: Gracias!! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! TT Y me alegro que te alegren el día (a mi me alegran el día los reviews! ). Y no te me vayas a morir, que aún queda mucho fic por delante, ne? XP No te preocupes, que seguiré escribiendo siempre que tenga tiempo, inspiración y ganas de escribir.

Lady Kaoru: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi!

noa asakura: Hola! Me alegro que te encante mi fic! En este capítulo (y quizás en el siguiente) me resultará imposible poner YohxAnna. He puesto, pero de forma indirecta (si te fijas en las palabras, Anna dice que ha ido a ver a Yoh, pero que no se ha atrevido a llamar a la puerta). Ya se que todo el mundo quiere YohxAnna, pero lo pondré cuando llegue el momento! .

mer1: Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te asustase que Hana llamase "papi Hao" al padre! XP Er... en realidad no hay romance entre HoroxTamao y seguramente no lo habrá! U En fin, aquí tienes el siguiente capi!

keiko-sk: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este capítulo también te guste!

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: Hola! Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic! El lemon entre YohxAnna ahora no sería correcto, porque si te fijas bien, Anna intenta no estar cerca de Yoh. El caso es que si habrá lemon, pero no en el siguiente capítulo (quizás en dos o tres). Sobre las preguntas sobre lo que pasará con Tamao... gomen, no puedo contestarla. Si contesto esas preguntas, te tendré que contar el final! XP Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de la cocina! Gracias por tu felicitación... pero este fic solo lo escribo yo! U Quizás recibo ayuda de mis hermanas, pero yo me encargo de escribirlo completo.

Haruko-sama: Me alegro que te encante! Creo que esta vez no he tardado tampoco en actualizar mucho, ne? Ju.. ya se que soy mala! x3 Por ahora no podré poner YohxAnna, pero mas adelante si que pondré. Mucha suerte en tu examen! Ya verás como te irá bien!!

clau-chan: Gracias por felicitarme! - Por ahora, como ya he dicho, no podré ponerle YohxAnna hasta que no se termine de explicar el pasado de Anna, gomen. Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu primer fic!

Andrea-k-16: Hola! Verdad que sip? Parece que últimamente mi inspiración trabaja mucho, y esta centrada principalmente en este fanfic! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste. Gomen por el susto del "Papi Hao"! U

shido-kun: Oha!!! Eh... casi no he entendido a que te referías, pero da igual, no? XP No esperaba que todo el mundo pillase un infarto al escuchar el "papi Hao", la verdad. Sobre tu pregunta, se contestará en un futuro! Espero verte por aquí pronto!

Seinko: Que fue corto!? TT Como puedes decirme eso? Espero que este no te parezca corto (aunque esta cortado en una parte bastante importante! XP). Aquí esta el siguiente capi! Y pronto habrá YohxAnna, paciencia, paciencia.

yukari: Hola! Me alegro que seas seguidora de mi fic! Er... en realidad, yo no fui la que lo actualizó de otra forma. Te explico: Hace tiempo dos chicas (Natty y Inara) me pidieron permiso para escribir su propia visión de la continuación del fanfic. Yo les di permiso, pero eso no significa que sea mi continuación. Ellas escriben el final que desean ver, y yo escribo el final de este fic. En fin, si te fijas bien hay otro fic que se llama "Nunca mires hacia atrás", pero no esta escrito por mi, esta escrito por ellas. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas! U

Sigel: Oha! A la velocidad de la luz? Como exageras! U Gracias, no tendré remordimientos de conciencia por tu salud mental (de todas maneras, la salud mental de las personas que leen fanfics siempre están en peligro). Mucha suerte en tu camino por el mundo de los fanfics, hijita mía! Si necesitas algún consejo, aquí está tu (irresponsable) madre, para ayudarte (y traumatizarte)! XP Debemos hacer un dúo para portarnos mal y traumatizar a las personas, ne? ne? ne? Er... el doctor que dijo loco a nuestro Hana... mm... debe estar enterrado bajo el mar al lado de varios barriles tóxicos (jojojo! Lo que hace la venganza de las fans!).

May sk: No te preocupes, me alegro que te sientas tan agradecida por mi actualización. Nunca había visto escribir fanfics como "un favor hacia los lectores", mas bien lo había visto como una forma de expresarme. Esta vez también he actualizado rápido, ne? x3 Yoh y Hana no sabrán que son padre e hijo hasta... mm.. quizás 4 o 5 capítulos mas! U Y no te preocupes por la escena, he pensado que sea un encuentro similar (tiene que ser muy especial!). El YohxAnna será para más adelante. Ahora me resulta imposible porque se está descubriendo el pasado de Anna. Sobre tu pregunta de Tamao, no puedo contestarla en estos momentos, me resulta imposible porque acabaría contándote algo muy importante! Gracias por desearme suerte!

Misuki: Hola! No he tardado mucho, no? Teniendo en cuenta que antes actualizaba... cada mes? Cada dos meses? En fin, aquí tienes el capi! Espero que te guste!

Rika Asakura: Hola! En serio te gusta como escribo? Yo sigo pensando que hay demasiado diálogo y poca descripción. Gracias por tu apoyo y, siempre puedes hablar conmigo por el MSN, si quieres.

selkie-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y lamento el susto que te ha causado el "Papi Hao" (claro que lo puse para asustar! XP). Esta vez también he actualizado pronto, no?

Sami: Eh? Que he tardado en actualizar??? Pero si tardé poquísimo en subir el fic!! Teniendo en cuenta que el capi 7 tardé en subirlo casi 2 meses! En fin... cada persona piensa de una forma diferente. Lamento que pienses que he tardado demasiado! --

Annami-punk: Como hago el que? U Yoh tardará un poco más en darse cuenta que Hana es su hijo... Aquí tienes más!

chibi: Me alegro que te guste el fic, en especial las escenas de Yoh, Anna y Hana! Por ahora no puede ser posible eso, gomen! Gomen por el susto! XP Por ahora no he podido poner YohxAnna porque el capi esta centrado en el pasado de Anna.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar mientras estaba estudiando.

CollSaku: Hola! En serio? Me alegro que pienses así de mi fic, pero... no exageras? U Aquí esta la continuación. Y lamento negarme a hacer algo con el compromiso. Seguramente continuará así hasta el final, pero eso no significa que los sentimientos de los personajes no cambien. No te preocupes, tengo gran parte del fic pensado: Yoh se enterará tarde o temprano que Hana es su hijo, tranquila!

EMILY SMITH: Me alegro que te encante mi fic! Mm... creo que he leído algún fic donde Horo se enamora de Anna, pero normalmente él se enamora de Tamao (claro que en este fic eso no ocurrirá).


	10. Capitulo 10

**Nunca mires hacia atrás**

**Capítulo 10**

por **Eleone**

El día parecía muy tranquilo, con una mañana tranquila mostrando una tímida salida del sol. Las calles silenciosas solo mostraban los ladridos de algunos perros y la búsqueda de unos gatos en las basuras. Parecía como en cualquier momento fuese a quebrarse la paz de aquel lugar.

En la pequeña casa-tienda conocida por el nombre de "Itako" había una camioneta en la entrada. Por la entrada apareció un grupo de hombres con varias mochilas, como si fuesen de viaje. Por último, apareció un hombre con un largo y arreglado tupé con un bolso porta-bebés vacío.

Todos se metieron en la camioneta y arrancaron, conduciendo el hombre del tupé.

- Ryu, creo que nos hemos olvidado algo... -susurró el co-piloto, un hombre de aspecto bonachón.

- Lo lleváis todo? -exclamó el joven mientras respiraba con dificultad y preocupado- Biberones, pañales, ropita para el bebé, gasas, polvos de talco,...

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, para después arrancar el coche y dejar a sus espaldas una nube de humo mientras se alejaba de la casa-tienda. Al desaparecer el humo, una joven embarazada de no mas de 20 años aparecía golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie izquierdo mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Una venita no paraba de palpitar en su cabeza, mientras tosía por el humo y observaba como el coche se alejaba.

El coche desapareció cruzando una calle, para dar la vuelta por el bloque y pararse frente a la joven.

- Lo siento mucho, doña Anna!!!! -gritó Ryu mientras abría la puerta, expulsaba al copiloto y invitaba a la joven entrar en el coche.

Ella se sentó mientras emitía un grito de dolor.

- Respire bien!! Insipre, expire, inspire, expire!!!

Todos los hombres repitieron al mismo tiempo que la joven, quien había empezado a sudar y a cerrar los ojos para intentar soportar el dolor. Estuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que ella volvió a gritar.

- Maldita sea! Cuando nos vamos al hospital!! A que estas esperando, Ryu?

- Oh, disculpe!! Pero no deje de respirar, de acuerdo?

-

Habían transcurrido menos de dos horas desde que Ryu había mostrado las cintas de video donde se mostraba el embarazo de Anna. Todos se habían sorprendido al ver como ella se esforzaba por llevar una vida normal, dentro de los límites. En varias ocasiones vio como las personas la observaban... ella era una niña con un vientre, donde portaba un bebé.

- Pero... -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Pilika mientras tomaba la mano de Len con fuerza y cerraba los ojos intentando evitar llorar.

- Doña Anna todavía sufrió todavía más después de eso.

-

- No esta respirando, doña Anna -se quejó el shaman de Tokagueroh mientras desviaba la vista del volante.

- Mire hacia delante, señor Ryu! -gritó uno de los amigos inseparables de él.

La itako volvió a gritar mientras intentaba volver al ritmo tranquilo de la respiración.

- Es que no podemos ir mas deprisa? -se quejó mirando a Ryu con dolor.

El joven miró hacia sus compañeros, quienes estaban detrás con la misma expresión que él. Debían respetar todas las normas de circulación, pero aquello era una emergencia. Entonces... todos pensaron en lo mismo.

Ball Boy empezó a agitar dos pañuelos -uno en cada mano- mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón que transportaban una embarazada. Aquello pareció surgir efecto, porque todas las personas habían accedido a dejarles paso (mientras se detenían a observar lo que hacían aquel grupo de jóvenes con aquella niña).

- Será idiota... -susurró la itako mientras intentaba esconderse por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Minutos después consiguieron llegar al hospital, donde Ryu intento llevar en brazos a la joven, quien se negaba rotundamente, dando gritos y caminando por si misma.

Al llegar a recepción, no hizo falta dar ningún nombre, porque un enfermero ya había traído una silla de ruedas y la estaba conduciendo a la sala de maternidad, donde más tarde la conducirían al quirófano. Antes de entrar en aquella sala, Anna tomó la mano de Ryu mostrándose nerviosa.

- Tu... Ryu, cuida de Hana.

Él se extraño por esto. A que venia eso? Durante todos los meses que habían estado juntos, ella no paraba de decirle que Hana tendría suficiente con ella... que sería una buena madre a pesar de su corta edad... que se esforzaría por darle todo lo que ella no tuvo en su momento. Además, siempre añadía que la presencia paterna la complementaría Ryu con su ayuda y con su ofrecimiento por ser una especie de "padre adoptivo" para ella.

A primera vista todo sonaba muy raro. Ryu y Anna habían decidido abrir una tienda, llamada "Itako". Así, se podría demostrar que Ryu tenía un trabajo estable y podía adoptar a Anna, haciéndose cargo automáticamente de la joven y la criatura. Más o menos, las cosas eran así... y el shaman la podía ayudar en todo lo que ella necesitase... aunque él deseaba ayudarla más.

Las puertas del quirófano se cerraron, mostrando un muro invisible entre lo que ocurría en su interior y en el exterior. Todos tuvieron la extraña sensación de que aquellas últimas palabras eran una triste despedida. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante las horas que duró el parto. Cada uno de ellos intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa... algunos intentaban entablar una conversación normal con las enfermeras... otros miraban el funcionamiento de la cámara... y Ryu, quien era el único que esperaba en la puerta no dejó de observarla.

Cuando finalmente se abrió, de su interior salió una enfermera con una dulce sonrisa, portando un recién nacido.

- Es un niño... un niño muy fuerte.

Todos se acercaron a ella, observando la pequeña criatura, quien se mantenía durmiendo y con unas gotitas de sangre.

- Es tan... pequeño -susurró uno de los amigos de Ryu.

- Lo podríamos tomar en brazos, pero tengo miedo de que se haga daño -susurró otro.

- Quién es el padre de la criatura? -preguntó la enfermera sin borrar la sonrisa... recibiendo un gran silencio en la sala de espera, mientras a ella le aparecía una gotita.

Ryu extendió sus brazos en silencio para recibir al bebé, pero la puerta del quirófano volvió a abrirse...

- Necesitamos una sala en urgencias! Ésta joven esta en peligro!

Y allí se encontraba ella, tumbada con una sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo y una enorme mancha roja sobre la zona del estómago. La camilla era empujada por los doctores, quienes seguían hablando sobre el peligro que corría la joven si no era operada con urgencia. Pero Ryu no escuchó esto, solo se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y sin poder escuchar unas palabras sordas de Anna.

Se estaba muriendo? Ahora entendían porque ella había dicho aquellas palabras. Y la cámara dejó de grabar antes de mostrar como las puertas se cerraban y Ryu dejaba caer todo su peso en sus rodillas.

-

Un niño corría por la calle moviendo los brazos frenéticamente mientras era seguido con tranquilidad por una joven de cabellos largos y rubios. El pequeño canturreaba canciones mientras saltaba y observaba cualquier cosa que llamase su atención.

- Ten cuidado, Hana.

- Si, Hana tendrá mucho cuidado! Porque estará con tío Yoh! Hana quiere estar siempre con tío Yoh!

- De acuerdo... pero no le molestes mucho, vale?

La joven apartó la mirada de su hijo mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir. Era lo que más podía temer en el mundo, y parecía que poco a poco iba a ocurrir. Ryu le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que era una tontería, que dependía demasiado del pequeño, pero era algo que inevitablemente estaba ocurriendo.

- Mami, mami, mami, mami, mami! -empezó a repetir el pequeño al no recibir la atención de ella.

- Sí? Que ocurre?

- Mami esta triste si Hana le pide una cosa?

- Que cosa? -preguntó sin entender al pequeño.

El rubio puso sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras jugueteaba con una piedrecilla, escondiendo su rostro... a Anna le hizo mucha gracia verle así, como si estuviese apunto de declararse. Seguramente eso debió verlo en alguna película romántica de Ryu. Pero intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción, ya que parecía que para Hana era importante lo que iba a pedir.

- Pues... Hana... se preguntaba... y quiere...

- Bienvenidos! -gritó una voz masculina.

Y allí se encontraba él. La rubia se quedó prácticamente sin respiración mientras notaba que su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente.

- Tío Yoh!!!! -exclamó sorprendido el pequeño mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos. El susodicho también abrió sus brazos y recibió aquel gesto del pequeño con agrado, mientras Anna notaba como un sentimiento empezaba a incomodarla... celos, quizás?

- Hana ha insistido en venir -inició la ex-itako al ver que no notaban su presencia, ya que los dos habían empezado a dar vueltas y a divertirse frente a la entrada de los Baños termales de Funbari-, es por eso que lo he traído. Os pagaré todos los gastos de mi hijo mientras se quede aquí...

- No hace falta, Anna. Hana es como de la familia.

La joven no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de forma desmesurada... acaso él ya sabía...

- Hana es hijo de Hao, y Hao es mi hermano -explicó con su peculiar sonrisa tonta.

- Hana es hijo de mami, tío Yoh!

Y un silencio incómodo envolvió aquel alegre ambiente que se había creado segundos antes. Él esperaba alguna respuesta o señal por parte de ella y ella no quería dar ninguna. Solamente se giró y avanzó por el camino contrario.

- Si quieres, puedes venir más tarde.

- No, tengo trabajo con la tienda y esta noche tengo que contar los ingresos. Quizás mañana... -susurró Anna mientras se marchaba.

-

Habían pasado toda la tarde jugando en el jardín de los Baños Termales de Funbari: habían escuchado música, hablado sobre temas sin importancia, habían comido naranjas,... y ahora se encontraban en los baños termales, disfrutando de un agradable baño bajo la luz de las estrellas. El pequeño se encontraba en silencio y observándolas.

- Hana... nunca ha estado aquí antes, tío Yoh?

- No creo -contestó él sonriendo-, pero creo que Ryu me mostró una foto sobre un viaje que hicisteis cuando tenías un año a unos baños termales. Quizás es por eso por lo que te resulta tan familiar.

El pequeño se calló mientras le observaba. Era tal la seriedad que Yoh tuvo la certeza de que no parecía el mismo Hana de casi cuatro años... hasta que le mojó un poco la cara impulsando el agua con sus manos. Fue entonces cuando el niño empezó a reír y a continuar con el juego.

Cuando terminaron de disfrutar de aquel juego y de bañarse, decidieron salir y vestirse con el típico yukata que usaban. En la puerta, les esperaba Tamao con una agradable sonrisa para los dos.

- La cena está lista, joven Yoh, pequeño Hana.

El pequeño infló sus mejillas mientras estas se sonrojaban. Pequeño?

Al entrar en el comedor, donde todos estaban comiendo, Hana se escondió detrás de la persona que tenía al lado: Yoh. Por lo visto, en esos momentos Len y Horo Horo se estaban peleando, como acostumbraban a hacer, mientras que Pilika se dedicaba a intentar calmar a los dos. Ella parecía terriblemente preocupada, ya que no podía declararse a favor de uno o del otro.

- Que es lo que ocurre? -preguntó el shaman a su prometida.

- Parece ser que la señorita Pilika deseaba ir a comer mañana con el joven Len Tao a solas... pero el joven Horo Horo no lo acepta.

Una enorme gotita apareció en la cabeza de Yoh mientras que la pelirosada se sonrojaba y notaba sudar sus manos al haber podido mantener aquella pequeña conversación como dos personas normales. Se alegraba de no haber huido ni haber tartamudeado.

- HANA!!! HAS VENIDO A VERME? -gritó la peliazul corriendo hacia el pequeño y dándole un abrazo que dejó medio asfixiado al pequeño- Len! Deberíamos darnos prisa!!

Y estas últimas palabras provocaron otra discusión entre el prometido y el hermano de Pilika...

-

El sonido de los grillos por la noche... las pequeñas gotas que caían sobre las cálidas aguas calientes de los baños termales... la tranquilidad de la noche en los Baños Termales de Funbari... y la respiración tranquila del pequeño Hana. Aquello era lo único que podía escuchar Yoh en la pequeña sala donde hacía medio día había estado con Ryu y todos sus amigos. No podía parar de rebobinar y darle al play para ver aquella escena. Cuando ella salió de la sala donde había tenido a Hana y Ryu había sujetado su mano... nadie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero él si. Y sabía perfectamente lo que habían pronunciado sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Ocultó su rostro con sus brazos intentando reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Hasta que unos débiles gritos lo despertaron de aquellos pensamientos. Era Hana, quien parecía tener una pesadilla. El pequeño no paraba de moverse bajo la manta que le había puesto Tamao.

- Que ocurre, Hana? -preguntó Yoh mientras se acercaba a él- Te encuentras mal? Te duele el estómago? Tienes fiebre?

El joven acercó su mano a la frente del pequeño, observando que él estaba sudando frío y empezaba a llamar a su madre.

- Mami... mami...

- No te preocupes, Hana, mañana vendrá.

Yoh intentó secar la sudor fría del pequeño con un pañuelo, pero aquello no parecía ayudar nada, porque el pequeño cada vez llamaba más fuerte a su madre.

No tenía mas remedio que hacerlo.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, abrigándole con la manta, y se dirigió al recibidor de la entrada, donde se puso su habitual calzado y salió corriendo con el pequeño bien envuelto para que no se resfriara. Corrió todo lo que pudo durante mas de 10 minutos, pero parecía que aquel pequeño local estaba más lejos de lo que él pensaba... y eso que aquella mañana le parecía que no había tanta distancia... incluso se enfadó por no haberla visto antes.

Solamente quedaban dos calles... casi se estaba quedando sin respiración y notaba como los dedos de sus manos y sus pies se estaban congelando... una calle... el corazón parecía que iba a salir de su cuerpo... y entonces, vio la figura femenina de ella en la entrada de la tienda. Llevaba un vestido negro y una chaqueta de lana roja que la abrigaba un poco mientras estaba cruzada de brazos. Y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Como sabias tu...? -preguntó él.

- Intuición femenina -contestó mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño y entraba en la tienda-. Pasa. Debes estar agotado después de haber corrido tanto. Puedes quedarte a dormir, tengo futones de sobra en casa.

Yoh no se negó. Por una parte se encontraba agotado de tanto correr y, por otra parte, aunque prefería no demostrarla, se sentía todavía atraído hacia ella. No comprendía como bajo esas palabras tan frías podía encontrar preocupación hacia él... y eso le hacia sentir confuso. Mientras Anna intentaba calmar a Hana con palabras dulces, Yoh no pudo evitar observar aquella foto otra vez sobre los papeles de la rubia: Se encontraba ella abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo y con una sonrisa. El shaman no pudo evitar sonreír también al observar la fotografía. Claramente, podía ver como en ella, la ex-itako mostraba orgullosa a su bebé.

Al entrar la rubia por la puerta y observar a su ex-prometido mirar aquella foto, notó cierta nostalgia y inseguridad. Él desvió la mirada hacia ella, notando como ella empezaba a temblar débilmente y sin poder esquivar su mirada. Y entonces fue cuando él la abrazo y la besó continuamente en el rostro... en el cuello... y finalmente en los labios.

- Siento haber tardado tanto.

_Solo se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y sin poder escuchar unas palabras sordas de Anna... _"Yoh"

-

**Notas de Ele-chan!!!**

Me arrodillo ante vosotros, fans de este fanfic! -- Os debo una enoooorme disculpa por mi tardanza. El inicio del fic lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabia como terminar el capítulo. Debo confesar, que ha terminado tan bien como deseaba. Os explicaré el porque: Me estaba dando cuenta que este fic estaba rozando (y pasando) el drama... y creo que lo que necesita son escenas cómicas y románticas, verdad? No se vosotros, pero cuando yo leo un fic con muchísimo drama (kilos y kilos de drama! XP) me siento bastante incómoda por los personajes y pienso "Me dan mucha pena!". A veces, hasta pienso que me gustaría introducirme en el fic y decir "Basta ya!! Es que no veis que esto es inhumano?".

He estado pensando mucho en este fic -es lo que siempre me ocurre... pienso mucho en mis fics, pero nunca escribo! XP- y he pensado que por el bien de los lectores que esperan los siguientes capítulos y por mi hacerlo mas corto. Es decir, así los capítulos tendrían historia interesante y yo podría centrarme mas en ella. No se si me explico bien. El caso es que si este fic iba a tener unos 20 capítulos (ejem... no se sabe, no estoy asegurando nada), pues quizás ahora tendrá muchos menos.

Debo confesar que últimamente no he escrito porque he tenido muchos problemas personales muy graves, entre ellos, problemas familiares y problemas de estudios y trabajo. También debo confesar que estos problemas me han abierto un poco los ojos y me han ayudado a madurar un poco como escritora (creo yo). Espero que poco a poco vaya madurando y aprendiendo a escribir mejor. Quiero aprender muchas cosas mientras escribo y también quiero saber que queréis leer (er... ya lo se, ya lo se: YohxAnna! XP). Pero seguramente pronto empezaré a escribir fics yaois y muy raros, es algo que me llama la atención y considero como un reto.

Bueno, no se si esto lo leerá alguien, pero me considero muy afortunada al recibir tantos reviews... pero creo que no los merezco! -o-U No estoy diciendo que no quiera recibir, sabéis que me encanta recibirlos y leerlos (ya sean criticas buenas o malas... y cuando digo malas, me refiero a no insultar, ne?). Pero me considero una persona muy irresponsable para escribir fics! U Soy bastante despistada y siempre me propongo hacer mas cosas de las que puedo. Y así, es como acabo súper cansada de todo y no puedo terminar nada. Por ejemplo: Veis todos los fics que tengo online y sin terminar? Pues todavía tengo muchos mas pensados y tengo muchas ganas de empezarlos! ;;

En fin, se notaba que tenía ganas de expresar mi opinión por aquí, ne? Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mis fics! Me ayudáis a crecer como persona y a escribir (aunque sea muy tarde! --U). Me seguiré esforzando mucho (pero mucho más) en mis fics. Voy a intentar hacer una pagina o un diario donde pueda organizar todas mis ideas, vale? Así podré escribir unas horas a la semana o al mes con tranquilidad.

**Advertencia:** No se cuando podré volver a escribir. A finales de este mes tengo exámenes en la universidad (Jojojo! Voy a la Uni aunque parezca mentira! XP). Así que pido un poco (mucha) paciencia!

-

**Reviews:**

chibi: Me alegro que te haya parecido lindo! :3 Yo también me alegro que Ryu la ayudase. Quiero decir, si Anna se quedase sola... me sentiría fatal por ella! Gracias por creer que merezco esa nominación, pero ahora no estoy tan segura! U No me tomo tan enserio mis fics como otras escritoras, por ello pienso que estas escritoras si que se merecerían esa nominación. De todas maneras, muchas gracias! Jujuju... ya queda menos para que Yoh se entere de que es padre de Hana...

selkie-chan: Eh... no se, no se! Espero no desilusionarte en este capi! XP Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Maty: Muchas gracias! Bueno, piensa que no es nada fácil para Tamao enamorarse de otra persona, teniendo en cuenta que la persona que ama se supone que ha sido abandonada. Es por ello que Tamao empieza a preocuparse por Yoh y decide "ocupar" el lugar de Anna. Gracias por escribirme este review! Es bueno saber la opinión de los lectores! :3

Anna Kyouyama3: Me alegro que te haya sorprendido la anterior actualización y que te guste tanto el fic!

Haruko-sama: A mi también me da mucha pena Anna-sama. Sobre lo de su minoría de edad, es algo en lo que pensé desde un principio (me siento orgullosa que la gente se de cuenta ahora! x3). Gomen por no haber actualizado tan rápido esta vez! -- Ne, y como te fue el examen? Aquí tienes tu pasado de Anna completo y un poquito de YohxAnna, ne? x

shido-kun: Yo!? Malvada? XP Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic... aunque lamento tardar siempre tanto en escribir los capítulos! -o-U

-chise maxwell -: Me alegro que te guste el fic! Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar! -- Poco a poco podrás ver lo que ocurre, pero puedo asegurarte que Hao no aparece.

Pandorak-chan: Tu review me ha sorprendido! OO La verdad es que en alguna ocasión he pensado en dedicarme en serio a escribir y ser novelista en un futuro, pero no me convence. Creo que prefiero seguir viendo esto como una afición y escribir sin obtener beneficios! No se si podré escribir un fic LenxPilika, pero he pensado uno que podria ser HaoxAnna donde la pareja LenxPilika tiene su pequeño protagonismo.

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: Muchas gracias!

Seinko: Corto? -o-U Bueno, este fic ha tardado (mucho) mas, pero es el más largo que he escrito de todos los capis hasta el momento, ne? U Ne, pero mirando los scans que vi en tu página... si se supone que Hana vive con Tamao (y ella es su supuesta madre), como sabe que su padre y su madre son Yoh y Anna? :3 Esta pregunta es difícil, verdad?

Sami: Tranquila, no me enfado!

Sigel: Hola cielo! Casi no hablamos por el MSN, ne? -.- Me alegro que leas mis fics! Eres una monada! Eh... no te preocupes por lo de las nominaciones! Creo que no me merezco recibir algo por lo que no me dedico tanto como debería hacer! Dúo traumatizadoras... yay! XP Sobre Ryu... no se, pero en este fic le he dado la imagen de caballero, mientras que Anna parece una princesita. No se, me ha venido esta idea ahora mismo mientras leía tu review. Pues seguramente en el próximo capítulo sabrás más acerca de nuestra "querida" doctora. Creo que sobre la actualización... ha pasado mas de un día... y de dos días... sigh... Y tu padre? Je... je... y más jeje! XP

May sk: Tu forma de ver las cosas me resulta curiosa y cierta! En parte, creo que tienes muchísima razón! Me alegro que te guste lo de las cintas. Al principio me encantaba la idea, pero... mientras iba escribiendo no pensé que fuese tan bueno, la verdad! -.- La verdad es que en un principio quería darle la imagen a Anna de culpable, para después mostrar su verdadero pasado... pero creo que he acabado equivocándome y he puesto a Anna siempre de buena! U No te preocupes por el trauma que has pasado (me sabe hasta mal que estés traumada! --), yo creo que lo que le ocurre a Anna es triste, pero dentro de lo que cabe, ha tenido mucha suerte al tener el apoyo incondicional de Ryu y sus amigos. Yo tampoco he superado que Hao-sama haya... ardido! TT En fin, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar...

Andrea-k-16: Muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza.

Annami: Pues aun queda bastante mas historia! Bueno... quizás no tanta! XP Espero no poner mas de cinco o seis capítulos.

keeko-sk: Aquí tienes un poquito más! :3 Gracias por haber leído el capi! x

Eve-87: Hola! Por aquí todo va mejor! Me alegro que seas fiel a mi fic desde el primer capítulo. La verdad... es que recibí varios e-mails diciéndome que continuase escribiendo este fic! XP Soy tu ídola? Creo que exageras! ooUU Quiero decir, no creo merecer tus palabras... aunque, sinceramente, me halagan muchísimo! Gracias por dejarme un review! Yo creo que es muy valiente dejar reviews (yo no acostumbro a dejar porque soy bastante tímida! --U). Tus fics por ahora no podré leerlos (voy a tener exámenes durante unas semanas! T.T), pero si quieres que nos comuniquemos, mándame un e-mail y intentare contestarlo lo mas pronto posible, vale?

yo-chan1: Hola! Me alegro que te gusten tanto los capítulos de mi fic! . Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo.

Jenny Anderson: Hola! Te leiste la historia de golpe? oo Espero que no te hayan regañado en tu casa! . Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! -.-

brenda-chan1: Oha!! o Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capi! Er... creo que me resultara un poco difícil escribir ahora porque tendré exámenes, así que... paciencia! XP

Sagami: Hola! Me alegro que te guste mi fic! En serio no te dormiste hasta leerlo? Pero... debes tener cuidado leyendo fics por eso, porque a veces no dejan dormir si no has terminado de leer todos los capis que estan online (yo me despierto a veces super tarde para ver si esta online el capi de un fic! XP).

Galatea Dream: Hola!! Pronto escribiré el momento en el que Yoh sepa (por fin) que es el padre de Hana... o ya lo sabrá? :3 He tardado en actualizar, pero he puesto momento YohxAnna (y un beso como premio! )

Anna Angelus: No es para tanto. Debería esforzarme mas en todo! -- Mmm? Donde enviaste el e-mail? Podrías enviarme un e-mail a nessa(arroba)lessien(punto)com! U Me alegro que te gusten mis fics!

snDPar!s: Gracias! Aquí esta el capítulo 10!

chibi: Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar, creo que tienes razón! -.- Intentaré no tardar tantísimo la próxima vez.

Selkie-chan: Eh... creo que no ha ocurrido como esperabas. Lo lamento! U

Tsuki-Athy-KoF: Lloraste? OO Lamento haberte hecho llorar y también siento haber tardado tanto con la continuación! U Sobre LenxPilika... quizás pondré algo en el próximo capítulo, vale?

The Adept-EX: Lo siento, lo siento! Aquí esta la continuación! XP Sobre tu petición, no voy a hacer aparecer a Hao. Y si aparece, seguramente podría ser como un recuerdo.

juna-chan: Gomen, pero por ahora queda un poquito para que termine el fic! U No te preocupes, lo terminaré bien!

stereok-po: Que quieres que te diga? No lo leas, no obligo a nadie a que lea mis fics.

Indhira Morillo: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Siento haber tardado tanto!

Amelí: Comprendo lo que me dices, pero debes saber que he tenido mis motivos para escribir. Quizás no son justificables porque soy bastante despistada y poco responsable (siempre me dicen que soy una irresponsable, no eres la primera que me lo dice! :p). Y bueno, no voy a enfadarme por tu review porque, sinceramente, creo que dices la verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tu sinceridad!

Rika no miko: Hai! Aquí esta la continuación! Gomen por tardar tanto

juna-chan: Siento haber tardado tanto (me has escrito el anterior review tu, verdad? U).

Annitafic: Si que voy a continuar con mis fics (principalmente los de Shaman King, excepto el de "Cosas que van cambiando"). Pero solamente actualizo este (muy de vez en cuando! --) porque es el que la gente me pide. Pero tardo también mucho porque voy cambiando mucho lo que tenía pensado en un principio.


End file.
